


Redamancy

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: A deal made in the cold of winter. Something lost. And something worth fighting for.
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Nazali Satrinava/Original Female Character(s), Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 1





	1. L'amore è Perso

**Author's Note:**

> Adrian, Rhys, and Illain belong to LazyVoyager

“I know what you require of me. I’m ready.”

A look of intrigue flashed in amaranthine eyes. “But are you sure you know the full price? … He won’t remember you. That means… he won’t love you.. He may never love you again. And yet… you would give your heart to him.”

“Yes.”

A clawed hand extended toward him. “So be it.”

  
  


Adrian took in a deep, full breath of the familiar air. Scents specific to Vesuvia greeted him as he disembarked the ship. A few of the dock workers shouted greetings to him. He waved back to them with a smile. “I’m back,” he voiced.

“Welcome back,” Nazali said beside him. “‘Feel like shaking off those sea legs?” they questioned. “I’m sure someone will be home by the time we get there,” they added.

“Sounds great,” Adrian smiled. The two gathered their luggage and began their walk to Adrian’s home. More people greeted them as they passed. “Doctor Satrinava… shouldn’t you be getting a royal escort or something?” Adrian asked after a few minutes.

“I’m not here on royal business so it’s not necessary,” they dismissed. A brief frown passed on their face before they continued with a smile. “Besides, staying with your family will be more fun.”

“Well I’m sure they’ll love to see you.”

“And I them.”

Summer was setting in for Vesuvia. Trade was in full swing. The docks were busy with newcomers and Vesuvians coming in and out. A distinct heat set into the air. Breezy days were rare. Even then the breeze was hot and gave little reprieve. The wet of spring left a mugginess in the air when the sun was at its highest. Colors came to life in the noon-day sun. The water in the canals sparkled. Pots of summer flowers decorated trellises and balconies. Children laughed as they played in the streets making up for all the time they were stuck inside because of spring storms. 

Adrian and Nazali walked through the familiar streets. Patients of all ages greeted him as they passed. Some sent their regards to his parents. Nazali smiled at seeing how well the young man was loved by the people. They were soon in the thick of the market. The crowds were packed tight. People moved in all directions from one shop to another. Languages of all kinds were being spoken as tourists did their shopping. Haggling, bartering, and trading was being done full force. Shops were packed to the brim. Fruit sales were soaring. Stall owners shouted their loudest to draw in more customers. 

The Red Market was just as lively. Incense and perfume thickened the air. Shady business was around every corner. Sellers from different countries were trying to sell their forbidden wares for the highest price. Poisons, medicines, potions, herbs, trinkets, and even animals passed hands in the shadows. 

By the time the two made it through the market to calmer streets the sun was beginning to set. The heat seemed to be giving its all before the temperature dropped with the setting sun. The market bustle died down as the last of the daily goods were sold. Shops that were open late lit their lanterns. The theater was filled with people waiting to see thespians at their best. South End was lively with night owls. The Rowdy Raven was the hub of life, every would-be-thespian regaling the crowd with tales of heroic deeds to keep them in suspense or jokes to make everyone laugh. Toasts were raised for any reason and everyone was felicitous to join in.

At length the Devorak home came into view. It was close enough to the action that news was never far to be found but quiet enough to be a haven from the world. A warm glow came from the lights inside. Adrian led the way inside, taking in a deep breath just as he had at the harbor. “I’m home,” he announced.

Cheerful voices came to a stop. A head of orange hair popped out of the kitchen. Illain beamed as he rushed forward with open arms. “Adrian!” he greeted.

Adrian stooped down to hug him. “Hi, dad.”

“Welcome home, son,” Julian greeted from the kitchen doorway. “Doctor Satrinava! It’s great to see you!” he grinned. 

Nazali moved into the house to meet Julian halfway. They smiled as they returned the hug he eagerly gave. “Great to see you, too, Ilya,” they returned. “And judging by the robust smell coming from your kitchen I’d say you’ve been cooking again.”

Julian gave a confident smile. “You won’t be teasing me once you taste it. I’ve perfected this recipe so well I dare anyone to duplicate it.” Nazali laughed.

“Look at you! You look so grown up,” Illain fawned over Adrian’s appearance.

“Well, facial hair will do that to you,” he said bashfully.

“I think it’s great. You look very dashing.”

“I think you look like a hobo,” Rhys piped up from the hall entry. “Didn’t any of those villages at least have rivers you could have bathed in?” she teased.

“Rivers, yes. Razors, no,” Adrian replied.

“I barely recognize you. You’re positively filthy,” his sister continued.

“Thanks for the warm greeting, sis,” he said with a roll of his eyes. Rhys simply grinned as she moved to greet Nazali. “But I am a little on the grimy side. I’m going to go wash up,” Adrian told his parents.

“Try to hurry. Dinner’s almost done,” Julian told him. Adrian nodded and headed toward the back of the house.

Dinner was spent with lively conversation. Adrian and Nazali told of their travels. Each village had a unique story and a memory. In turn they were told of what had been happening in Vesuvia. Julian had plenty of things to catch Adrian up on about the clinic. Greetings from passersby were relayed. They talked late into the night. Dinner was eaten until there was none left. Dessert and tea were enjoyed with laughter. Adrian turned in first after he had helped clean up the kitchen. He and Rhys readied the study for Rhys to sleep in as she was giving her bed to Nazali. He bid Nazali and Rhys goodnight, hugged his parents, and disappeared into his room. He set his bag on the chair at his desk without care for unpacking. The moonlight provided ample light for him to change by. He sank into bed with a content sigh, happily tired from his journey and glad to be home.

Later, when they were sure Adrian was fast asleep, Nazali broached a more serious topic. “There’s something I have to tell you two,” they said. Julian and Illain looked at each other, turning their full attention to Nazali at the grave tone of their voice. They sighed, running a hand through deep red hair. “While we were traveling, Adrian fell very ill,” they began. “He came into contact with some poison.” Illain gasped. “It’s alright; Tempest cured him. She has extensive knowledge about it. Anyway… I felt you should know… and that I should apologize… especially since there might be some lingering side-effects.”

Julian’s brow creased. “What kind of side-effects?” he pressed.

“I don’t know,” Nazali admitted. “Tempest said she’s never known anyone to recover from the poison. I would watch for severe fevers mostly, and perhaps prolonged stomach pains. He recovered exceptionally well. I wouldn’t believe he had been ill at all if I hadn’t been there to see it.”

“What do we do if any of these symptoms pop up?”

Nazali pulled a pouch out of her sack. “These are some herbs Tempest gathered. Brew them into a tea. It’ll taste awful but it’ll do the trick. She says to use them if nothing else works.” They placed the pouch on the table. 

Illain picked it up gingerly. He could feel magic coming from the herbs. Julian looked at him for confirmation. “Well… I haven’t talked much with Mistress Tempest but her magic is clearly powerful. If she has extensive knowledge on the poison we have no reason not to trust her,” Illain said slowly. He moved from the table to put the herbs in a cupboard.

Julian sighed. “Please tell Mistress Tempest we are grateful for her help.”

“Of course. And, again, I’m sorry it ever happened,” Nazali repeated.

“Don’t be. It’s not something you could have controlled. And I’m sure Adrian would have been much worse off if you hadn’t been there,” Julian insisted. Nazali gave a grateful smile. “Well. It’s late. Why don’t we all get some rest, hmm? Some of us have early mornings,” the man suggested.

“I’m the only one who has to be up early,” Illain pointed out.

“Yes, and you’ve been awake long enough for one day,” Julian insisted. He pulled Illain into his arms and kissed his forehead. “The moon has been high in the sky for hours. Let’s go to bed, love.”

Nazali smiled at the sweet sight. “Thank you for letting me stay with you. I promise I won’t stay long. I hate to overstay my welcome.”

“Nonsense. You can stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you. Good night,” they said.

Julian and Illain watched them leave. They waited until Nazali was well out of earshot. “Do you feel like they’re not telling us everything?” Julian asked.

“Maybe a little…” Illain admitted. “But I see no reason why they would hide something from us. Especially if it concerns Adrian. Come on. Everyone is safe and sound at home. Let’s go to bed so we can enjoy it tomorrow,” he smiled. Julian smiled back, giving him a kiss before scooping him into his arms to carry him to bed.

Nazali stayed in Vesuvia for three days. The Devoraks took them on outings with them, going on picnics, seeing a play and anything else they could fit in while they were there. They also helped Adrian at the clinic and with housecalls. The city buzzed with life every day. A small sunshower gave brief reprieve from the heat. Each night was filled with laughter, stories, and memories of the past. The family gathered at the docks to see Nazali off. “Stay out of trouble, Ilya,” they said as the two hugged goodbye.

“No guarantees,” Julian grinned. “Are you going home to Prakra?”

“For a little bit. I’ll make sure to say hello to Portia for you.”

“You never stay in one place too long, do you?”

“Well… I stay in some places longer than others,” they admitted with a soft smile. Nazali hugged the others goodbye. “Take care, kids.” They boarded the ship, making sure to wave as it pulled out to sea. 

The Devoraks waved back until they were out of sight. Rhys sighed with a bit of a pout. “I wish I could go on excursions once in a while…” she said whistfully.

“Well… maybe we can arrange a trip to Prakra for you,” Julian suggested. “I’m sure Pasha and Nadia would be more than happy to have you.”

“And we all know Portia would make sure you’re not bored for even a moment,” Illain added.

“Really?” Rhys asked with an excited grin.

“We’ll work something out,” her parents promised. “Come on. Let’s get some food,” Julian grinned. “We haven’t gone to the New District in a while. Maybe the tea house has some tables open, hmm?” 

Days passed and Adrian fell back into the swing of things. He spent most of his days at the clinic. Most of his worry was making sure the elderly stayed healthy through the heat. He made house calls to those who were most at risk just to keep them out of the sun longer than necessary. The weekend brought more hustle and bustle to the marketplace. There were so many new faces it was hard to recognize old friends or acquaintances. Julian commented that Asra was likely too busy to even step out of the shop. 

“I don’t have appointments until the afternoon tomorrow. I can take him some food,” Adrian offered. “Just give me a list.” 

Julian did just that, compiling a grocery list for him to follow. Adrian found a bag to carry everything in. “Oh, and take this to your dad, would you? He tends to forget to hydrate when things get too busy,” Julian added as he handed Adrian a flask. The scent wafting from it was an aromatic tea.

Adrian put the flask carefully in his own bag. “Okay. I’ll be home for dinner.” He headed out with a wave and stepped into the busy streets. He looked through the list several times, picking things up in the order they could be found along his way.  _ ‘Asra has some weird taste…’ _ he thought as he purchased some of the more obscure items on the list.  _ ‘Blue tongued skink… Is that even available right now?’ _ he wondered as he scratched at his head.  _ ‘Why can’t he eat fish like normal people?’ _ He sighed and continued on his way, asking some other meat merchants where to get what he needed.

Other items were --thankfully-- much easier to acquire. Before long he had most of the list taken care of it and had reached the bakery. A large crowd of people shouted their orders to the bakers. Orders were filled as quickly as possible while stock was available. Adrian waited against the nearest building that offered shade until there was a lull in the masses. “Dad,” he voiced to get the other’s attention. 

Illain turned toward him, smiling instantly. “Hey,” he greeted as he wiped flour from his face. “What are you doing out and about?”

“I volunteered to get some things for Asra. Dad’s worried he hasn’t left the shop to go shopping on his own,” Adrian explained.

“That’s very possible. He’s not one for crowds if he can avoid them.”

“I also brought this.” The young man pulled out the flask from his bag and handed it to his father. “Dad says not to forget to hydrate.”

“Ah…” Illain gave a sheepish smile as he accepted the flask. “He’s such a worry wart,” he said, though the affection in his gaze was easy for Adrian to see. “Oh, here; let me get him some bread. Despite the crowd you probably just saw we have plenty.” 

“Okay.”

Selasi’s booming voice greeted him next. “Well, Adrian! Long time no see, young man!” he beamed.

“It’s good to see you, Selasi.”

“How was your excursion this time? You came back a lot scruffier than I expected. What does your boyfriend think of this new look?” As usual Selasi spoke so quickly it was hard to get a word in. Though the conversation was always good natured and well-meaning.

Adrian hesitated. “I… don’t know,” he said slowly. “I haven’t seen him yet.”

Selasi scratched at his chin. “Hmm… Come to think of it, no one’s seen the count since early March. I hear he’s been on a peace tour of sorts. But I would have thought he would be back when you were,” he mused aloud.

“Peace tour…?”

“He’s been gathering allies for Vesuvia. There’s no threat of war, of course, so it’s more to make up for his father’s past.”

“He wants to make sure Vesuvia stays safe,” Illain added as he joined the conversation. He handed Adrian a bundle of bread. “I’m sure he’ll be home soon,” he told him with a smile. Adrian took the bundle and added it to the bag. “I’ll see you at home,” Illain told him.

“Bye, dad.” Adrian continued on his way. The conversation with Selasi replayed in his mind. He shook away the confusion to focus on his task.

Julian’s worry was well-founded. When Adrian entered the magic shop it was almost as busy as the rest of the market. Asra looked frazzled as he did his best to handle the orders. Adrian moved easily behind the counter to help. He didn’t know the first thing about making spells or potions but he could gather ingredients and items as needed. With his help the two managed to clear the shop so they had a chance to talk.

Asra leaned against the counter with an exhausted sigh. “Thank you so much, Adrian. Maybe I should look into hiring an assistant,” he voiced.

Adrian noticed his word choice but said nothing of it. “Maybe Rhys could come help once in a while. She has a lot of time on her hands. But she sleeps until the afternoon…”

“If she’s willing, I’d appreciate it. So. What brings you here?” Asra asked.

Adrian picked up the bag from the floor. “We brought you food. Dad was afraid you didn’t have what you needed,” he explained.

“Thank you,” the magician smiled. “Bring it upstairs, would you?” Asra led the way up into the living space above the shop. “Faust. We have a visitor,” he announced as he opened the door. A lilac coil peeked out of a wicker basket. Her eyes seemed to brighten when she saw Adrian. Asra laughed. “She says you look more like Ilya than yourself.”

“Is it bad?” Adrian asked as he touched his face.

“Not at all. It’ll just take some getting used to if you decide to keep it. I wonder how he’ll feel when he sees it…” Asra added in a quieter tone. Adrian’s brow creased in confusion. Asra took the bag from him and placed it on the counter. He looked at the contents in surprise. “You guys didn’t have to get so much. It’s just me and Faust,” he voiced.

“It’s no trouble. Devoraks take care of their family,” Adrian said proudly. Asra gave a soft smile. Adrian helped him put things away. Faust curled around his arm at some point with a squeeze. Something nagged at his mind. “Hey, Asra…”

“Hmm?”

The words were stuck in Adrian’s throat. He wasn’t sure how to start, let alone what to say. He faltered. Would Asra even be able to help?

“Adrian? What is it?”

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry.”

Asra tilted his head a bit. He saw the conflicted look in the other’s face, but could also see pressing Adrian about it wasn’t a good idea. Soon the shop bell rang with more customers. Asra thanked Adrian for his help before sending him on his way. He made sure to send a few charms home with him as thanks.

Adrian spent the rest of the day as planned. His patients were all in good health, to his relief. He liked being able to share stories with them of his adventures. Mostly he liked that they wanted to listen. He made it home for dinner as he said he would. There was plenty of lively conversation to be had with just the four of them. Adrian felt a sense of peace at truly being home again. He made sure to unpack from his trip before going to bed. He placed things on his desk before putting them away. He sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh. He thought over everything he had heard that day. There was confusion nagging at his mind. 

Rhys noticed him on her way back to her room. She knocked on the doorway to his room to get his attention. “Hey. What’s up?” she quirked.

“Hmm?” Adrian looked up at her voice. “Oh. Uh… I wanted to ask you if you’d go help Asra at the shop once in a while. He’s really swamped right now and doesn’t have any help. I’m sure he’d pay you. It’s up to you of course.”

“Sure. I have time. But I can’t guarantee I can be there early in the morning.”

“I told him that too,” Adrian said with a bit of a smile.

“Is that all? Seems like something else is bothering you,” Rhys ventured.

Adrian looked at his hands. He was silent for nearly a minute before he found something to say. “Hey, Rhys…?”

“Yeah?”

“A couple people mentioned my boyfriend today…”

“Yeah?” she repeated, a bit slower this time.

Adrian turned to her again. “Who were they talking about?”


	2. Familiar Stranger

Rhys sat on her bed in thought. She had come back from Adrian’s room full of questions. At first she had been confused. “What do you mean; who were they talking about?”

“I haven’t been in a relationship for years. And it was with a woman so…” Adrian explained.

A long silence passed as a mix of emotions ran through her. She was about to say it wasn’t funny, but soon saw Adrian was completely serious. Confusion grew and grew until at last it settled into cold realization. For now, she decided feigning ignorance was the best course. “Well, just tell people it’s not true. It’s not something worth losing sleep over.” It had been enough to placate Adrian at least for now. They wished each other goodnight and she retreated to her room. _‘How can he not remember? Did he hit his head at some point? Surely poison doesn’t cause memory loss…’_ she pondered. Then again she had little to no knowledge of poisons, let alone foreign ones, so she couldn’t rule it out as a possibility. _‘Maybe I could write to Nazali and ask them more. Or maybe even Mistress Tempest herself.’_ Thankfully, Rhys knew how to get in contact with both of them thanks to Lucrezio. She had paid enough attention to Lucrezio’s stories about Basilita to know where Tempest’s home was. But there was also a closer source she could go to. And, until she had some answers, she was going to keep this to herself.

The next morning Rhys stepped inside the door of Asra’s shop hours after opening. He looked up in surprise when she walked in. “Rhys. Good morning. You… are aware it’s morning, aren’t you?” he ventured.

“I had a rough night. I’m surprised I got any sleep,” she grumbled, the exhaustion evident in her face. “Adrian said you could use some help. I promise to be as much use as I can.”

Asra smiled gratefully. “Great. Employee benefits include tea breaks, snake squeezes, and free lunch. Oh, as for pay--”

Rhys interrupted before he could finish. “I don’t need much. I don’t even really need you to pay me. But I do have one request.”

“Oh?”

“Can I borrow your books about poisons?” Asra blinked in surprise. “Oh, I don’t mean making poisons. I want to educate myself on the side-effects and treatments,” she clarified.

“Of course. Can I… ask why?”

Rhys faltered. “Not yet,” she said at length.

“Alright… Well, before we get swarmed by people, let me show you around so you know where everything is. This is Luka’s organizational system. It’s easy to memorize.”

“You haven’t changed it in twenty years?”

“No…” Asra admitted with a little blush.

“Well, no reason to change what works, right?” Rhys said to lighten the mood. 

Asra smiled again. He showed her around the shop as quickly as he could before customers came in. Rhys was not as tall as her brother but she was quick on her feet. Her quirky attitude and sense of humor went far with the customers. She made tea for them both when there was time. Asra dug out his books, letting her choose which ones to borrow. At the end of the day, Asra turned off the lantern outside as he sent Rhys home. “Thank you for your help,” he said sincerely.

“Thanks for the books,” she said in return. “I promise to return them in perfect condition.” She turned to leave but paused midstep. Asra tilted his head a bit as she turned around. “When is Lucrezio coming back?”

“I don’t know. I don’t hear from him much…” Asra admitted.

“He doesn’t write to you?”

“He does. It’s just…” He sighed, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his clothes. He handed it to Rhys to read. She frowned. “They’ve all been like that; short and factual. But I think he’ll be home soon,” he sighed. “He’s been gone so long… He didn’t even tell me where he was going until he was already gone…”

Rhys gave the letter back. Something was definitely wrong, and she had a feeling Lucrezio had all the answers. But there was no guarantee she would get them even when he did return. “Cheer up, Asra. I’m sure he’ll come see you first,” she said in an effort to comfort him.

Asra gave a small smile. “Be careful going home,” he told her.

“I will. See you soon.” 

Rhys spent the evening in her room. She ate dinner with her family but retreated quickly to crack open the books. There were notes written by hand on some of the pages. She decided to copy them for herself. She stayed up late, as she normally did, but for once she didn’t mind her insomnia. She was no closer to an answer but at least she felt she could find one now.

Two weeks later Adrian received a summons from the palace. All staff were to have a check up due to a few cases of flu. He was requested to clear his schedule so there was ample time in the day. _‘Maybe I should spruce up since I’m going to the palace…’_ he decided. He slipped into the bathroom to shave. When he finished he looked as clean-cut as he had when he had left Vesuvia. He met Rhys in the hall on his way out. “Hey, sis. Will you tell dad I’ll be gone all day? Miss Nissa is asking for me.”

Rhys froze. “You remember Nissa?”

“Of course. She’s the chatelaine. She takes care of the palace and other small things the count has no time for.”

“Right… I’ll let dad know.”

“Thanks.” 

Adrian grabbed something light for breakfast and left for the palace. He maneuvered through the marketplace and the other streets before the crowds could get overwhelming. The long trek to the palace gates left his legs a little achy. Thankfully the sun wasn’t overbearing. The guards greeted him on a first name basis with amicable smiles. Adrian walked the bridge of the moat. He remembered hearing the waters used to be home to vampire eels. Now the scales of colorful carp made the water glitter. 

More guards greeted him when he reached the palace door. He stepped in, taking in the grand interior he hadn’t seen for months. He was soon greeted by a maid who showed him to a room he was free to use as his clinic for the day. Ointments, liniments, and other common medicines were prepared along with other supplies. A trolley of tea and food had been prepared. “Miss Nissa insists you let us feed you for coming on such short notice. We will bring lunch and dinner as well, as it is likely you will be with us all day,” the maid explained.

“Please tell Miss Nissa thank you,” Adrian told her. 

“The cooks will be your first patients. They’ll be here shortly,” she said, curtsied, and left the room.

Adrian spent the day examining the palace staff as requested. Most of the staff were familiar faces. Some of the maids and footmen were new. Marcie told him all about her latest family gossip. She was so giving in her information Adrian felt he knew the family personally just from her stories. But he also knew Marcie to be a stubborn ‘I need no help’ kind of woman. So he was content to listen without talking back. He made small talk with the others.

As promised, he was served lunch and dinner along with ample amounts of tea. Nissa popped her head in once in a while to see if he needed anything else. Adrian wrote prescriptions if needed. One of the staff who had had a cold was told to take a few more days off for bedrest. No one else had anything severe to treat. The day passed pleasantly, though busily, enough that Adrian felt quite satisfied with how things had gone by the end of it. He helped the maids clean up after him before leaving.

Unlike in the morning, when he came through the main gate, he made his way home through the garden as a detour. He knew the main route through the garden. It had twists and turns enough for anyone to get lost in. But it wasn’t the main route he took. He made his way through a side path instead. Small white flowers shaped like stars dotted the grass lining the cobblestone path. Soft blue lights seemed to float among the branches. The gentle bubbling of a fountain could be heard the closer he came to the middle of the path. He had just reached the fountain when a flash of white caught his eye at the other side.

A tall figure stood still, looking at him just as he looked at them. Adrian’s eyes widened at the sight of them. His heart fluttered in an odd way. His heart told him this was someone he knew well. But his mind said that couldn’t be. Blue eyes looked back at him. Despite the long white hair Adrian realized the other was a man. His clothes let him know he wasn’t part of the usual palace staff. Adrian wasn’t sure how long he stared. He snapped out of his daze when the other began to leave. “Wait.” They froze, turning back to him without a word. Adrian took a few steps to be closer. Again his heart fluttered. “Hello.”

A silence passed. The response was smooth and calm. “Hello.”

“I’m Adrian.” He waited, hoping the other would tell him his name.

“Lucrezio.”

“Lucrezio… Hello.”

“Hello,” Lucrezio repeated, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. He quickly recovered himself. “It’s late. If you continue this way you’ll make it home in less than an hour,” he voiced, gesturing to the rest of the path behind him.

“Oh, thank you.” Lucrezio gave a slight bow of his head before walking past him to go the way he had come. Adrian stood still watching him leave, the sillage of something sweet catching his nose. He waited until Lucrezio was out of sight to leave. _‘It’s going to be him,’_ his mind told him. And his heart swelled in confirmation.

* * *

Lucrezio arrived in Vesuvia well after sunset. The street lanterns were all lit and the daytime bustle was replaced with nightlife. He slipped into the palace grounds by cover of the garden. He walked by a path of stargazer lilies, gently dipping down to touch their silky petals in greeting. The palace loomed above the forest canopy. The air was cool beneath the foliage. Fountains bubbled as he passed. A soft glow of blue in the trees signaled the beginning of his usual path. He reached the fountain he frequented the most and stopped still. His breath caught with shock. 

_‘Adrian.’_

Adrian stood before him looking as handsome and bright as he had the last time Lucrezio had seen him. His muscles were more toned from field work. His auburn locks held their usual soft curl. Lucrezio had seen him in the garden so many times, in this exact way, yet his heart had never beat so painfully as it did now. It had been so long since he had seen him. And at the same time it was too soon. 

The silence seemed heavier than the summer heat. It was as if they were both waiting for the other to say something. Yet neither was finding the right words to say. Perhaps that was best. If neither spoke there was no need to stay. _‘Of course…’_ Lucrezio reminded himself. _‘There is no reason to stay.’_ Just as he readied himself to take a step through a side path Adrian spoke. 

“Wait.”

Lucrezio’s heart thumped with a sweet ache. Adrian’s voice still elicited emotions in him. It excited him, calmed him, made him feel at home. He was drawn in as always. There was no use in fighting it. He took in a slow breath and turned to face him. 

“Hello.”

Such a simple word. Lucrezio had never been so glad to hear it. It took him a moment to calm himself to confidently answer. “Hello.”

“I’m Adrian.”

The introductions were a harsh reminder to Lucrezio that they were strangers again. He pushed down the disappointment. Adrian was clearly waiting for him to reply with his own name. “Lucrezio.”

“Lucrezio…” Adrian repeated. A smile broke on his face. “Hello.”

Lucrezio felt a bit of laughter at the repetition. He managed to keep himself from actually laughing. “Hello,” he echoed. He noted the direction Adrian had been heading. “It’s late. If you continue this way you’ll be home in less than an hour.” He gestured to the end of the path he himself had just come from. He knew Adrian’s family would be worrying if he was gone much longer. 

Adrian seemed to remember he had been leaving. “Oh, thank you,” he said.

Lucrezio knew his own path meant walking directly past Adrian. He gave a polite bow of his head before leaving. He walked past Adrian, telling himself to simply breathe and look forward, until he was in the safety of the garden foliage. He let out a shaky breath. It was a meeting he had never expected to happen again--especially so soon. After a few more breaths he was as still as he had been before. _‘There. It’s over.’_ Lucrezio assured himself it would likely be a very long while until he saw Adrian again.

Asra heard the shop bell ring from the back room. “Just a moment,” he called. He finished the charm he was working on and set it aside. He was about to welcome the customer when he saw who had come through the door. “Lucrezio! You’re home!” Asra exclaimed. He rushed up to hug him. Lucrezio returned the embrace with just as much affection. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” he returned. 

“When did you get back?” 

“Just last night.”

Asra pulled back to look him over. His brow creased a bit. “You’ve gotten thinner… Have you been eating enough?”

“I promise I’ve been eating.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Lucrezio simply took Asra’s hands in his. “Uncle Asra. There’s something important I have to ask you.”

Asra was taken aback by his serious tone. “Of course. You know you can ask me anything,” he encouraged. Lucrezio was about to speak when the shop door opened again. The two turned toward the door. Lucrezio’s stomach dropped. “Adrian. What can I do for you?” Asra greeted.

“I’m low on some herbs for the clinic,” the young man replied. He held out a list to Asra. 

“I think I have everything…” he said as he looked at the list. Asra moved to gather the herbs throughout the shop.

Adrian looked at Lucrezio. “Hello,” he greeted with a smile.

 _‘Damn that smile.’_ Lucrezio nodded. “Hello.”

“Are you here on palace business?”

“In a way…”

“What do you do there? I didn’t see you among the palace staff yesterday. Are you visiting from somewhere?”

Lucrezio caught the clatter of Asra fumbling with something. “I’ll be leaving Vesuvia shortly,” he replied. “I have business in Prakra.”

“Really? I have an aunt there. Will you… be coming back to Vesuvia?” he asked. Lucrezio’s brow creased a bit. Adrian sounded almost hopeful he would say yes.

Asra came back with several packets and jars of herbs. “Wait for me upstairs,” he told Lucrezio.

Adrian watched in confusion as the other went upstairs without a word. He turned to Asra. “Are you two related? You look alike. Well, your hair does at least.”

“Not biologically, no,” Asra responded. He packed up the items in a box so they would be easier to carry. “So… when did you two meet?”

“Last night. I went to the palace for work and met him in the garden on my way home.”

“I see…”

Adrian paid for his herbs and took the box. “Thanks, Asra. I’ll see you later,” he smiled. He glanced upstairs before leaving. 

Asra locked the shop door. He hurried upstairs. Lucrezio stood still, waiting for the inevitable. “What’s going on?” Asra asked instantly. “Why doesn’t he remember who you are? Does this have something to do with why you disappeared for three months?” Lucrezio remained stoic. Asra’s emotions were swirling. “What happened?! You’re acting like last year never happened! Tell me what’s going on!” he pressed. Confusion and panic turned into anger when he received no answer. “Tell me!” A surge of magic washed over the room. Lanterns went out, leaving only the fire to illuminate the room. Lucrezio was pushed against the wall by the force of it. A sigil glowed white at his heart. The same sigil glowed at Asra’s. Asra gasped. His anger faded quickly into sadness. “No…” Lucrezio produced a crumpled letter from his clothes. He handed it to Asra with shaking hands. Asra opened it carefully. He recognized the writing as Tempest’s. His mind raced as he read it. He looked up at Lucrezio, tears brimming in both their eyes. “Lucrezio…”

He swallowed around the pain in his throat. “It was the only way to save him…” he insisted. “I don’t regret it. He’s alive. That’s all I wanted,” he said as calmly as he could.

“Lucrezio…” Asra took hold of his arms, looking into his eyes. “You can’t be as calm about this as you look.”

“No, I’m not…” The tears overflowed. “I thought it would be easier if I didn’t see him again. But as soon as I did, I knew nothing had changed--not for me. But everything else has changed. It hurts…” Asra pulled him into his arms. Tears rolled down his own cheeks. Lucrezio clung to him. “How do you mourn someone who is still alive…?” he asked.

Asra stroked Lucrezio’s hair. “I don’t know…” He knew the deals they had made were similar in theory, but the results were strikingly different. Luka had fully died. He had no memories when he awoke. But Adrian had all his memories… except for Lucrezio. Asra knew that was a pain he couldn’t relate to. He held Lucrezio as he cried, stroking his hair and rubbing his back to comfort him. Hours later, when the tears had dried for the time being, he insisted Lucrezio stay the night with him. Asra brought him a cup of lemon balm tea. “This will help you sleep,” he said softly.

Lucrezio took the cup carefully. “Thank you…” He drank slowly as Asra readied for bed himself. “There’s something… I need to ask of you.”

“Of course.”

“Please don’t tell the Devoraks.” Asra’s brow creased. “No doubt Nazali has told them he was poisoned.”

Realization clicked in Asra’s head. “Rhys… That’s why she asked for books on poisons,” he voiced.

“They’ll know soon enough then…”

“Do you want me to let her believe it’s the poison’s fault?”

Lucrezio nodded. “It is the truth, after all… But above that, don’t tell them. Please. I can’t bear to hurt them like that. They’ve always been so kind to me. It’s bad enough I couldn’t protect him.”

Asra knelt before him. He took his hands in his. “Lucrezio… Surely you don’t believe this is your fault.” But the look in Lucrezio’s eyes was enough to tell him he did believe it. Asra sighed. He knew Lucrezio well enough that he couldn’t convince him otherwise. At least not now. He took the empty tea cup from his hands and set it on the kitchen counter. He motioned for Lucrezio to get into bed, following suit behind him. He snuffed out the lights with a wave of his hand. “It’ll be alright somehow, dove. I’m sure of it,” he whispered.


	3. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, the word 'gypsy' in this chapter is not meant to be derogatory, offensive, or pejorative. It is used solely to describe the shopkeeper's culture in that she does not stay long in one place.

“Why doesn’t dad ever do this kind of shopping?” Rhys grumbled.

“Because dad gets distracted and forgets half the things on the list,” Adrian said easily. He paid the shopkeeper and thanked him. The two continued their way through the market. “I’m sorry Asra left so soon after you started helping at the shop.”

Rhys dismissed it with a shrug. “It’s not that big of a deal. It’s not like I want to help every day. I don’t think dealing with customers all day every day is for me anyway. But I wonder why he went to Prakra all of a sudden.”

“The note said something about helping the count with his peace tour.”

“Hmm…” Rhys frowned. She still had the books Asra had lent her but hadn’t gotten any further in finding an answer. Lucrezio had come back without anyone knowing only to leave a few days later without anyone seeing him. The fact he didn’t come visit her family was further proof to her that he had all the answers. And now Asra was gone as well. She couldn’t even try to pry answers out of him. 

The two went from shop to shop gathering the things they needed. Adrian had to wait for Rhys to finish browsing in some places before they could move on. Rhys took care of haggling when it was called for. She gave a triumphant grin when she got them an item for an incredibly low price. They carried food items in a basket and other items in the bags they carried.

One of their stops was a fragrance shop. The gypsy woman greeted them with a smile. “Good afternoon, young ones,” she said. “Are you here for the usual incense or would you like something new? I have perfumes, soaps, bath salts, and…”

“Scented candles?” Rhys quirked in interest. She looked at several rows of colored wax in various containers.

“Yes. And each scent is carefully blended so as not to be overpowering. I have different sizes as well,” she told them proudly. 

“Hmm…” Rhys picked up a candle to smell it. 

Adrian picked up a few as well, mostly wondering what scents made the wax certain colors. But one candle seemed dulled among the rest. He brought the jar to his nose to smell it better. An odd sensation washed over him. It was easy enough to tell the scent was vanilla, but there was a redolence to it he couldn’t explain. He smelled it a couple more times to see if he could remember what it was reminding him of. His brow creased when no ideas came to him.

“Does it smell bad?” Rhys asked beside him.

“No… It smells like something specific but I can’t remember what…” he said slowly.

“So why don’t you buy it? Maybe having it around will help you remember,” his sister suggested.

“Yeah…” Adrian held the jar a while longer. What was it trying to get him to remember? And why couldn’t he remember it? After a bit of prodding from Rhys he decided to purchase it. Even if he didn’t remember he wanted it for the scent. When they returned home he placed the jar carefully on the desk in his room next to the crystalline rabbit figurine. He remembered getting it at a special winter market in Pomera, though he could have sworn it was part of a set. 

He emptied the rest of the contents of his bag onto his desk. It had been a while since he had cleaned it. _‘It could use a good wash, I think,’_ he thought to himself. He reached into one of the inside pockets where his fingers met with a stack of papers. “Hmm?” Adrian pulled out the stack curiously. It was a stack of envelopes, each addressed to him in elegant script. His curiosity grew as he looked at them. He didn’t recall having received any letters recently. Adrian opened one carefully and looked it over. He did the same with the others. Each was signed with a set of initials. There was a familiarity to the wording. He obviously knew whoever had written them to him. But who was he forgetting? _‘Maybe Rhys will know…’_ he thought. Adrian left his room with the letters in hand. He found his sister sitting on her bed with a book in her lap. He knocked on the open door. “Hey, Rhys?”

“Hmm?”

“I found all these letters in my bag… but I can’t remember who they’re from.”

Rhys looked at him with a raised brow. “Letters?” 

“Yeah. They’re not especially personal but when I read them I feel like… I’m forgetting someone important…” Adrian admitted, shoulders drooping with slight dejection.

Rhys held out her hand for the stack of letters. Adrian handed them over. She opened one, finding a set of initials at the end to indicate who had sent them. She knew almost instantly who the fancy script belonged to. Rhys hesitated as she carefully folded the letter. She wasn’t quite sure what to tell Adrian that wouldn’t backfire. “Why don’t I hold on to them?” she suggested at length. “It would be a shame to lose them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean; obviously whoever wrote them to you cares a lot about you.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Adrian smiled.

“Sure.” Her own smile was less carefree.

Adrian was summoned to the palace again a few days later. He was to administer to an injury one of the footmen had sustained. He had heard word the count had returned to Vesuvia going about town. Since he was at the palace again he wondered if he would finally meet him. He recalled some saying the count had been quite the recluse that year. Even before he had left for his peace tour hardly anyone had seen him. Adrian couldn’t recall Lucio and Luka being quite so private when they ruled. Still, he couldn’t help wondering why the count hadn’t even shown up at the masquerade like Selasi had said. 

“I delivered the bread myself that morning. Miss Nissa said she was in charge of the whole shebang. She did a wonderful job, of course, but it was a surprise to hear the young count wouldn’t be attending,” the baker had told him.

“All set,” Adrian told the footman as he drew his glowing hands away. “Try to ice it, if you can. If you can’t find any actual ice, here’s a list of herbs that when made into a paste will have the same effect,” he continued, writing the list quickly as he spoke.

“Thank you, doctor,” the footman acknowledged. He took the list and bowed. “Allow me to show you out.” 

Adrian followed. After a few minutes he ventured a question. “Do you enjoy working for the count?”

“I don’t know if I would say I enjoy it… but it is work.”

“Why? Is he a bad employer?”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant.”

“What’s he like?” Adrian asked eagerly.

“Only Miss NIssa knows him personally. He’s a very private person. But when he speaks to the staff he is very polite.” The footman stopped suddenly after they rounded the corner of another hall. Adrian looked at the person before them and smiled. The footman stood erect and gave a formal bow. “Count Morgasson. Welcome back.” 

Adrian looked from him to Lucrezio in surprise. “Count…?” he repeated.

Lucrezio addressed the footman. “Is your injury taken care of?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Be sure to follow Doctor Devorak’s advice to the letter.”

“Yes, sir.” The footman hurried off at Lucrezio’s nod of dismissal.

Adrian found himself alone in the large, empty hall with Lucrezio. “You’re the count?” he managed to ask at last.

“I am.”

Suddenly Adrian felt very sheepish. “I’m sorry. I should have realized who you were. Please forgive my lack of manners, Count Morgasson,” he apologized quickly with a bow of his own.

Lucrezio was caught by surprise at Adrian’s sudden fumbling. He felt a painful thud in his chest at the sudden formality. “Please, you don’t…” he faltered. _‘Please don’t be so formal with me.’_ He took in a breath to gather himself. “It’s alright, Doctor Devorak. No apology needed,” Lucrezio assured. Adrian gave a slight exhale of relief as he straightened up.

“There you are,” Nissa voiced. She held out a small pouch of coins to Adrian. “Thank you for coming, Doctor. Would you like some tea before you leave?”

“Oh, no thank you. I have a few more patients to see in the city,” he said as he took his pay. He bowed to Lucrezio again. “Good day, Count Morgasson.” Lucrezio inclined his head. 

Nissa waited until Adrian had begun descending the stairs before speaking. “Sir…?” 

Lucrezio held up a hand. “Not now, Nissa,” he dismissed. The sadness he had felt clouded his face. “I’m tired…” he said and continued down the hall.

“Shall I bring you something light for dinner?” 

“I’m not hungry.”

Nissa sighed heavily. She looked toward the stairs, Adrian’s tall form long gone. “The fates can be so cruel…”

A week passed uneventfully. Lucrezio had no plans to leave Vesuvia for the time being. He worked in his room as he always did, catching up on things he had fallen behind on. Letters were answered, documents signed or revised. He had a long exasperating meeting with the courtiers. He walked through the city once for an inspection but spoke to no one.

By now, Asra had let Rhys come to the conclusion the poison was at fault for Adrian’s memory loss. Rhys had filled her parents in that very night. It was clear to her she was not going to get any answers from Lucrezio. Julian was leading Illain through the city arm in arm when they saw Lucrezio in the crowd. “He looks so sad…” Illain voiced. 

Julian couldn’t think of anything to say to comfort him. He squeezed Illain’s hand and continued leading him through the crowd. “The best we can do… is continue supporting them both… even if they’re not together. I see no reason it should change the way we treat him.”

Illain smiled a little. “I agree.”

  
  


Storm winds blew into Vesuvia without warning. The hot June weather dropped drastically. Shops closed as quickly as they could when the winds threatened to carry away any goods light enough. The streets cleared quickly. Palace guards urged people to hurry before the storm broke. The marketplace was emptied in record time. People bought as much food as they could to last for several days. There was no way of telling how long the storm would last. Ships were docked quickly, meaning some had to delay leaving until after the storm. Citizens hurried inside to wait out the inevitable rain. 

Adrian trekked through the vast meadow. He was making his way home from a housecall at the very edge of the wheatfields. The city wall was in view but still a ways away. The wind was picking up and growing chilly. He looked up at the sky. Dark storm clouds moved swiftly to overtake any blue the sky had held earlier. Thunder rumbled low and ominous. _‘Where did this storm come from?’_ he wondered. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach at how quickly the sky was changing. He braced himself against a sudden gale. At this rate he didn’t think he would make it home before the storm. The sound of hoofbeats caught his attention once the gale passed. He looked up to see a dappled horse run past. The rider circled around back to him, pulling the horse to a stop beside him. Adrian blinked up at the rider, unmistakable with his long white hair and stylish clothes. “Count Morgasson,” he voiced. The wind interrupted any other words with another strong bluster. When Adrian looked up again he saw a hand being extended to him. He took Lucrezio’s hand without a word and the count helped hoist him onto the horse behind him.

“Hold on to me.” Adrian slid his arms around the man’s waist and they both tried their best to ignore the flutters that spread through them at the touch. Once he was sure Adrian was secure Lucrezio spurred his horse forward. They set off across the meadow at a steady pace. The rumbling grew louder to signify how little time they had. The palace grew closer within reach. Drops of water fell on their skin, first so slowly Adrian wasn’t sure it had happened, then growing more consistent. Lucrezio looked up at the sky before turning to him. “Hold tight. We need to outrun the storm.” Adrian nodded and tightened his hold. “Sterling, _in fretta_.” Adrian felt their speed pick up to a gallop. Soon the palace was a little more than a mile away. Adrian heard the count speak to his horse in a language he didn’t understand.

By the time they reached the stables they were wet from the rain. A servant was waiting at the stables to care for the horse. The two hurried to get inside the palace, running through the rain-dampened garden. The thunder rumbled angrily in the sky. “Nissa,” Lucrezio called as they stepped inside.

The woman appeared within seconds. “Yes, sir.”

“Get a guest room ready and some dry clothes. Doctor Devorak will be staying at the palace until the storm has passed.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Adrian voiced. “How long do you think the storm will last?”

“At least two days,” Lucrezio said. He thanked a maid who handed him a towel and began drying his hair. The same maid handed Adrian a towel as well. “The streets have been cleared and every ship is securely docked. You may be here a while. Don’t hesitate to ask for anything,” he told him. It had taken Adrian quite a while to be comfortable asking the servants for anything even in the past. Lucrezio didn’t want him to feel he was being a nuisance during his stay. “Come with me.” He headed down the hall without another word.

Adrian followed. Lucrezio led him up the stairs in silence. Adrian looked around. This was a part of the palace he hadn’t been to yet. They passed an ornate door with an intricate lock. “What is this room?”

“The library. Help yourself to any book that interests you. We have many medical texts.”

“Thank you.” They passed the salon as well. 

Nissa reappeared at the top of the stairs of another wing. “Your room is ready, Doctor Devorak. Allow me to escort you,” she offered. 

“Thank you,” Adrian told her. He began following the woman, looking over his shoulder at the count. He blinked when he saw no one else in the hall. He followed Nissa in silence until they reached a certain room. She opened the door for him with a smile. Adrian stepped into the large room, looking around at how grand it was.

“There are clothes in the armoire. I hope they’re to your liking. Let any servant know if you would like a bath. Dinner will be ready soon. We’ll bring it to your room.”

Adrian paused in confusion. “I won’t be eating with the count in the dining room?”

“Would you like to?” she quirked with a raise of her brow.

The man faltered. “I… I just thought… that was how it was done…”

Nissa gave a kind laugh. “Perhaps another night. For now; rest up, relax. Make yourself at home. We’ve sent a message to your parents to let them know you’re safe.”

“Thank you again, Miss Nissa.” She bowed a bit and closed the door to give him his privacy. Adrian changed his clothes before sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked around the empty room with a sigh. His mind ran over the events of the day, mainly how he had essentially been saved from the storm by the young count. A flutter of butterflies went through him as if his arms were wrapped around Lucrezio’s waist again. He flushed. _‘Maybe I should take that bath after all…’_

True to Nissa’s words, all he had to do was ask and he was treated to a luxurious bath. Dinner was served to his room. He left the trolley outside his door as instructed. The exhaustion of the day set in. The plush, warm bed relaxed him within minutes and he was sound asleep.

In the next room, Lucrezio stood from his chair with a scrape. “You put him in the next room?” he repeated.

“Yes. Was that not alright?” Nissa asked innocently.

Lucrezio pinched the bridge of his nose. “No… it’s alright. He has free reign in the palace. Please make sure he has everything he wants,” he conceded at length.

Nissa smirked briefly. “Yes, sir. Good night, sir.”

“Good night, Nissa.” Once his door was closed Lucrezio sank back into his chair. He knew Nissa was scheming something. He had known her for ten years so it was easy for him to tell when she had something up her sleeve. He looked toward the wall separating him from Adrian. _‘I won’t be getting any sleep tonight.’_

The next day passed uneventfully for Adrian. The downpour was so steady the windows looked like miniature waterfalls. There was no chance of going outside. He spent most of his time perusing the vast shelves of the library. He remembered Julian telling him he had had a desk there. It had been gifted to him by Luka, every document intact and organized, along with a new quill and inkwell. Adrian looked for some of the books Julian had told him about. Most of them were outdated in practice but still interesting. Food was provided like clockwork. It was a bit embarrassing to be so catered to, and he worried the staff were taking on too much, but the staff assured him it was their pleasure. He never had food or drinks he didn’t like. Though some of the food was fancier than he was used to. 

There were a couple times he saw Lucrezio speaking to the staff about work. Mostly he spoke to Nissa as was expected. Adrian heard mention of Asra’s room needing to be cleaned for his arrival once the storm cleared. He also noticed that when he spoke to maids and other servants he didn’t speak down to them like he had seen many other nobility do. Other than glimpses in the hall he saw very little of the count. 

The second day passed much like the first, and soon a third had passed in the same dull haze. Adrian took to walking through the palace just for some exercise. He spent a few hours in the library everyday in search of something to read. He read through a large collection of fairy tales just for a change of pace. He took another luxurious bath, staring out at the downpour in thought. He ran into Nissa on his way back to his room. “Thank you for the bath.”

“Of course,” she smiled. “Oh, would you do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Could you put this on the count’s desk? I’d give it to him personally but he seems to be hiding somewhere,” she requested, holding out a small stack of papers. Adrian took them carefully with a nod. “Thank you, Doctor Devorak. His room is right next to yours. I’ll see you in the morning.” Nissa turned down the hall before Adrian could question her.

 _‘Right next to mine?’_ Somehow he felt embarrassed at being so close to the count without knowing it. His task made him a bit nervous until he recalled Nissa saying the count was likely not in his room. He continued down the hall toward his room, by now having the way memorized. Lucrezio’s room was just a few steps farther. When he neared it he found the door slightly open. He figured the door would be closed if someone was in the room. Despite that he stepped into the room as quietly as he could. 

He noticed the grandeur instantly. A large bed was outfitted with the finest linens and several pillows. A balcony overlooked the garden, though any view at the moment was blurred by the rain. Adrian noted the small sitting area in one corner of the room. The count’s desk was the messiest part of the room but even that seemed more organized than his own at the clinic. Adrian noticed a singular lantern hanging by the desk for light. He made his way over and placed the documents on the desk where they would be seen. There was one item on the desk that didn’t seem to belong.

Adrian picked up the necklace carefully by the delicate chain. He stared at the grey stone, speckled like salt and pepper, glinting softly in the lantern light. It seemed familiar to him somehow. He took hold of the gem for a better look. A sudden jolt went through him. Images filled his mind. He saw himself in various places. He saw seasons change. At times he saw a figure with him, but their face was only visible up to their smile. They spoke to him, laughed with him. He saw intimate moments between them. None of these were things he recognized. He saw the necklace being handed to him in gift wrapping. _‘For me?’_ he asked. The faceless voice bid him happy birthday. _‘Where did you find this?’_

_‘I’ve had it since our trip to Ostrain. It reminded me of your eyes. I think it belongs with you.’_

_‘Thank you!’_ He saw the necklace being carefully placed around his neck. _‘I’ll never take it off,’_ he promised. Adrian clutched at his head. The floor seemed like liquid. He made his way blindly toward the door in search of fresh air, stumbling into the hallway as the images persisted. His nausea took over and he sank to the floor. His head was pounding harder than he had felt before.

“Adrian! What’s wrong?” a familiar voice asked. Adrian looked up to see Asra kneeling before him. The magician saw his distress instantly. The slight glint of something in Adrian’s hand caught his attention. He pried the young man’s hand open to reveal the necklace. “What’s this?”

“Someone gave it to me,” Adrian managed. “I saw it… but I don’t remember,” he explained before another wave of nausea rendered him unable to speak.  
Asra’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed,” he urged. He helped Adrian to his feet the best he could with their height difference. He looked at the snake on his arm. “Find Lucrezio.” Faust slithered from his arm and disappeared in search of the count. Asra walked Adrian to his room. 

The young man nearly fell to the bed as soon as he could. He continued clutching at his head, the images repeating and the voice echoing in his head. _‘Whose memories are these? Do they belong to the person who gave me that necklace?’_ he wondered. _‘No…’_ he realized. _‘They’re my memories. But who am I forgetting?’_

Lucrezio came into the room soon after, Faust curled on his upper arm. “Uncle Asra? What’s going on?” he asked. His brow creased when he saw Adrian curled up in bed. “What…?”

The magician moved closer to speak privately. “I’ve seen this before. This is what sometimes happened to Luka when he remembered something from his past,” he explained. “He was holding this,” he continued, placing the necklace in Lucrezio’s hand.

His breath hitched a bit. “Oh…” He was silent for a few moments as he looked at the precious gem. “What do we do?”

Asra looked sorry instantly. “I have to erase whatever he saw,” he said quietly. “He won’t remember finding the necklace, either.”

Lucrezio swallowed around the painful lump in his throat. “I understand.”

“There… There might be a chance it’ll pass on its own. Considering the difference in circumstances, he might not have to forget.”

“No. Erase them. I don’t want him to be in pain.” The magician sighed heavily but nodded all the same. Lucrezio walked over to Adrian and leaned in, brushing his cool fingers along his brow. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Adrian felt him pull away. _‘Wait...!’_

Lucrezio left the room as Asra moved to the bed. He knew it had to be done. It wasn’t fair to Adrian to force him to remember. Especially when it caused him pain. None of that stopped the pain it caused Lucrezio. He went to his room for the night, letting Faust down before closing his door. The dainty necklace was heavy in his hand. He thought about throwing it away. He had thought about it many times. But each time he found he just couldn’t. Just as he could never bring himself to burn the letters Adrian had written him. It would be like erasing what small pieces of Adrian he had left. Lucrezio opened the top drawer of his desk. He placed the necklace gently atop the stack of letters and closed the drawer. He changed clothes for sleep, blew out the lanterns, and settled into a cold, empty bed. It had been hard enough to sleep knowing Adrian was in the next room the past couple nights. He was so close, and so far all at once. Now that distance seemed even greater. Lucrezio heard the soft clicks of his door opening and closing. The rustle of sheets followed. A familiar scent and warm arms wrapped around him.

“I’m so sorry…” Asra whispered.

It took Lucrezio a while to answer. Hot tears stung his eyes. He felt like a child; vulnerable and unable to control his emotions. “So am I…” he choked out. Because he knew if anyone understood his pain, Asra did. Asra’s hold tightened around him. Something cool settled against Lucrezio’s arm. Faust was trying to comfort him as well. At length he fell into an exhausted sleep, comforted by the fact he wasn’t alone.

The next day Adrian woke as if nothing had happened. The rain was still relentless in its downpour.  _ ‘Looks like another day in the palace,’ _ he thought with a sigh. He knew Julian was taking care of any emergencies since he had better access. He only hoped he didn’t get sick in the process. He went through the leisurely routine he had had the last few days, exploring the library or any other odd rooms he was allowed to see. He was served meals in his room and was brought anything he needed. He was on his way back from the library for the night when he saw Asra heading up the stairs. “Asra,” he voiced. “Where’s Count Morgasson? I haven’t seen him all day,” he asked. There had been no sign of the other, which Adrian found odd, even though they hadn’t been spending any significant time together to begin with. 

“He hasn’t left his room. He’s not feeling well,” Asra admitted.

“Oh… Is there anything I can do?” Adrian questioned.

“It’s nothing serious. He just needs some time to himself… that’s all,” the other assured. “Goodnight, Adrian.”

“Goodnight…” Asra had smiled as if nothing was wrong, but Adrian had noticed the sadness that briefly took to his face. He wondered what had happened to make the young count so reclusive. His fourth day at the palace passed much like the others. Dinner passed with still no sign of the count. Adrian browsed the library for something new to read. The selection was vast but few were piquing his interest. At length he found one that looked promising and headed to the salon to read it. The lighting was better there. He had begun to wonder if the count was still not feeling well which was why he had yet to see him. So it was a surprise when he stepped into the salon and found him sitting in front of the fireplace on a mound of cushions and blankets. Lucrezio turned his eyes toward him as he entered the room. For a moment Adrian couldn’t find his voice. “Hello…” he greeted at length.

“Hello.”

“May I join you?”

“Of course.” Lucrezio watched discreetly as Adrian joined him on the cushy pile. He told his heart to behave at having the other so close. “Did you find something that interests you?” the count questioned.

Adrian looked at the book in his hands. “Oh… Yes. It’s an old medical journal. The author is a physician from another country so I’m interested to know how their treatments differ from ours. Ah…” He paused suddenly, noticing the way the count was looking at him. “This probably doesn’t interest you, does it…?” he asked sheepishly.

“Not in the same way it interests you. I have very little medical knowledge. But I can see the benefits of reading others’ findings to expand your knowledge. I think it shows dedication.”

For a few moments Adrian found himself unable to speak. He blushed as it set in he was being complimented. “Thank you…” He cleared his throat. “What are you reading?”

“Karelian mythology,” the count replied.

“Is it in a foreign language?” Adrian wondered.

“No, but there is some foreign terminology,” he said, showing Adrian a foreign word.

“Wow… That’s pretty cool.”

Lucrezio had to tell his heart to behave again. It was hard not to notice how much closer they suddenly were. “Would you like some tea?” he asked.

“Please,” Adrian responded. Lucrezio got up off the pillows to ring the bell for a maid. One appeared soon after. Adrian heard him ask for some pastries or other treats as well. The count returned to his spot on the pillows and they fell into silence as they read.

They sat together late into the night. Maids brought trays of tea and an assortment of dessert items. The fire was tended to to keep them warm. The rain continued pounding on the windows. Sometimes Adrian would ask about an illustration he saw in Lucrezio’s book. Lucrezio would ask about any passages he was finding interesting in turn. Adrian found he quite liked listening to the other read. He also didn’t mind the silence between them, just as he hadn’t a few weeks ago. Somehow he felt that Lucrezio treated him as an equal. He also recalled how easily his family spoke to the young count. They seemed familiar and comfortable with him. It made Adrian wonder how much interaction they had had together for that to happen and why he didn’t remember it.

A weight settled slowly onto Adrian’s shoulder. Something soft touched his neck. There was a warmth against him. Adrian turned his head as carefully as he could. He blinked slowly when he saw the young count’s sleeping face inches from his own. He soon realized the softness against his neck was Lucrezio’s hair. Adrian couldn’t help taking in the close view of the other. Long lashes rested against his cheeks to cast soft shadows. The bangs on his left swept in a way they seemed to draw attention to the beautymark under his eye. Adrian blushed when his gaze lingered over-long on the man’s lips.  _ ‘Beautiful…’ _ A pleasantly sweet scent found his nose. Adrian recognized it almost instantly. He had a candle in his room with the exact scent.  _ ‘Vanilla.’  _ Adrian looked toward the clock. He had been completely unaware of how much time had passed. He put his book aside. Then he put Lucrezio’s book beside it. He slipped his arms carefully under Lucrezio and got to his feet. To his surprise the count remained asleep. Adrian carried the count to his room. 

Lucrezio’s room was dark and cool, the moonlight coming from the uncovered balcony giving Adrian ample light to see by. He carried Lucrezio silently to bed. He set Lucrezio down and tucked him in. Before he could go far he felt a tug at his wrist. Adrian looked down to see Lucrezio’s hand wrapped loosely around his wrist. His heart leapt in his chest. Lucrezio’s hand slid slowly from his wrist to his hand until he was holding on with only a few fingers in Adrian’s own. Adrian quickly redirected his hand back to the bed before it fell. He slowly slipped his fingers free. His heart was still beating like thunder in his chest as he went to his own room.


	4. A Simple Touch

The storm passed as quickly as it had come. By morning the only hint of a downpour were the water drops making the palace gardens sparkle. Adrian was served breakfast at the usual time. A carriage had been prepared to take him home or to the clinic as soon as he was ready. Adrian gathered his things. Nissa presented him with the book he had been reading the other night, telling him he had permission to borrow it if he wished. They had just closed the guest room door when Adrian paused. He looked back toward Lucrezio’s door. “Where is Count Morgasson?” he ventured.

“I’m afraid he’s still asleep,” Nissa replied. She began leading Adrian down the hall. “I must thank you, Doctor Devorak,” she said after a few minutes of silence.

“For what?”

“Count Lucrezio hasn’t slept this well since his return. I know I’m only a chatelaine in status but I’ve known him more than half his life. I can’t help but worry about him more than I probably should. Whatever you did last night clearly helped him. So thank you,” Nissa explained with a smile.

Adrian still wasn’t quite sure what he had done but couldn’t bring himself to say so. “You’re welcome,” he said, scratching sheepishly at the back of his neck. Last night’s events flashed through his mind. He felt a little blush rising to his cheeks. Nissa saw it but said nothing, simply smiling to herself as she continued to lead him through the palace. She saw him to the carriage and bid him farewell with one more thank you. Adrian was left to contemplate things on his own. Butterflies tickled his stomach as he remembered how warm Lucrezio had been in his arms.

Life resumed in Vesuvia as if the storm had never happened. Ships were loaded at record time and sailing out to sea. The clinic was opened immediately. Julian had managed well in Adrian’s absence, though he lamented his lack of healing magic. Rhys helped Asra at the shop at least once a week. Sky blue fireworks on the night of the 27th marked the end of June and soon the month rolled into July. 

Adrian saw glimpses of Lucrezio on his inspections through town. He never saw him stop at one place too long unless he was with Asra. Foreign dignitaries and royalty made their visits to Vesuvia one after the other. At one point Adrian thought he saw Tempest in the throng of people but couldn’t have been sure. He went nearly the entire month without any real interaction with the count. Though he couldn’t explain why that bothered him. The only reminder of the count he had was the candle in his room, though if he ever admitted it to anyone he would blush redder than a tomato. He read the book he had borrowed whenever he had free time.

“Oh, Adrian.” Illain caught his attention before he could leave one morning. “Do you think you could get next Wednesday off?”

“Sure. Why?”

“Asra has invited us to the palace for tea and cakes.”

“I’ll be there,” Adrian said. Illain raised a brow at how quick the reply had been. “It’ll give me an excuse to finish the book I borrowed so I can return it. I’ll see you later, dad,” Adrian told him and headed out the door. 

“Welcome to the tea party,” Asra smiled. A table had been set on the veranda overlooking the garden. It was outfitted with a summer-themed table cloth, fresh-cut flowers, and sweets of all kinds. Faust curled around Julian’s arm in greeting. Asra laughed. “Obviously she missed you, Ilya. Come; come sit. There’s plenty for everyone,” he urged.   


“I brought some cinnamon rolls,” Illain said as he handed him a basket. “I know they’re not exactly a summer treat but they go well with black tea.”

“They smell great,” Asra told him. He set the basket on the table and sat in a seat by the railing. He served everyone before filling his own cup. “Faust specifically suggested we have fresh mangos. They’re in abundance this year. Luka used to eat them with warm sticky rice.”

“You’re in a good mood…” Julian voiced slowly. “Did something good happen?”

“Not particularly. I’m just glad to have some time with my friends,” Asra shrugged. “But there might be some exciting news in the near future,” he winked.

The Devoraks looked at him and each other in curiosity. “Can you tell us?” Rhys prodded.

“Not yet. It isn’t my news to tell, you see.”

Rhys frowned. “As cryptic as ever, Asra…” she muttered. 

He simply laughed. “By the way, Ilya. I should tell you how great of a job Rhys is doing helping me at the shop.” Friendly conversation flowed as easily as tea. A gentle breeze ruffled the trees. Julian was soon telling them of past adventures in Nevivon. He and Adrian told him about their field work with Nazali. That led to Asra telling them about how the peace tour in Prakra had gone. Queen Nafizah, Natiqa, and Nadia had all been in attendance. “Nazali came in as soon as she found out Nadi was there. She surprised us, but I could tell Lucrezio was glad to have her there for extra support. Vesuvia is now trading partners with Prakra. And… all bad blood between the Morgasson and Satrinava families is officially washed away,” he finished with a smile.

“Something tells me Lucrezio will still be uneasy around Nadia regardless,” Illain commented. “At least for a little while.”

“She does have a rather imposing presence,” Adrian agreed.

_ ‘Young friend!’ _ Faust announced as she slithered onto Asra’s shoulder.

“Hm?” the magician quirked. A soft rustling and familiar footsteps turned his attention toward the garden. “Lucrezio,” he voiced when he saw the young man emerging from the foliage. The conversation halted as the others turned to look at him as well. He was dressed in more formal clothes than Adrian had ever seen him in. Clearly he had come back from business of some sort. “Welcome back,” Asra greeted. “Join us for tea?”

Lucrezio looked up. His steps faltered a moment when he saw the Devoraks. His eyes locked briefly on Adrian. He composed himself quickly and continued walking. “No, thank you,” he declined as he ascended the veranda stairs.

“There’s plenty of room,” Rhys assured him.

“I’m afraid I would not be very good company. Please, enjoy yourselves,” he declined again.

Rhys sighed softly. Adrian was about to entreat the count himself when Ilain stood from the table. He quickly placed a cinnamon bun on a small plate. He hurried to intercept the count before he could leave the veranda. Lucrezio paused, looking down at the offered pastry. Illain held it out to him. “I made them just the way you like them,” he said in an effort to convince him to take it.

For a brief moment Lucrezio’s brow twitched with sadness. He didn’t feel he deserved the kindness he was being shown. Despite that, he held out his hand. Illain smiled and placed the plate in his hand. The count managed a small one of his own. “Thank you,” Lucrezio told him softly. Then he disappeared into the palace.

Illain returned to the table. “He looked so tired…” he voiced.

Asra poured him a fresh cup of tea. “The courtiers must have been more taxing than he expected.”

Julian managed to brighten up the conversation again. Adrian kept thinking back to Lucrezio’s arrival. He could have sworn their eyes met. But if they had, was he part of the reason Lucrezio hadn’t joined them? He glanced toward the balcony jutting from Lucrezio’s room several times. When the Devoraks left for the evening he looked toward the balcony one more time. Lucrezio never reappeared.

Julian staggered exhaustedly through the door. He sank into the living room couch with a heavy sigh. Rhys and Adrian looked at him in confusion. After a few moments he spoke. “A house caught on fire near Mazelinka’s old house,” he began. “I was on my way home when I heard the commotion so I ran to help. We got the fire out in the end but the house is done for. A couple of the neighbors’ houses were charred but they’ll be alright.”

“What caused it?” Rhys asked.

“It was an accident. An errant piece of burning coal. Sometimes, when you’re older and your mind has gone, it gets harder to prevent these things.”

“Is the owner alright?” Adrian asked next.

“She got out of the house before the fire could get too bad, thankfully. I managed to do an exam on her. She’s unaffected by the fire, thankfully, the poor dear. But she is understandably devastated. There wasn’t much left to salvage, you see. Lucrezio showed up toward the end. He took the woman somewhere to stay, I think; probably to the palace.” He sighed as he ran a hand through his curly hair. “That was a lot of unexpected excitement.”

“Maybe you should go clean up. You smell like smoke,” Rhys suggested. “We’ll take care of dinner.”

Julian smiled gratefully. “Thanks, kids.”

Adrian found himself with a free afternoon a few days later. The fire was still a topic around town. The woman had been one of his patients several times. It made him wonder if he should inquire more about her. He knew the best person to ask was the count. He mulled over it a while before deciding to go to the palace. He made sure he looked presentable before closing the clinic for the day. His route took him to an entry in the gardens, bypassing the main entrance. It didn’t occur to him that this wasn’t the usual way to get there. To him it felt right to go that way. He emerged out of the garden at the veranda where his family had had tea with Asra earlier that week. None of the servants questioned him as he walked in. 

“Count Morgasson is in the salon,” a maid told him when she was asked.

“Thank you.” He knew the way to the salon by heart now, chalking it up to his earlier stay at the palace. Adrian paused some as he heard music coming from the end of the hall. He couldn’t hear it well, and curiosity caused him to make his way closer to the sound. He found the door open just enough for him to see into the salon. He could hear the music much better now. It was mainly a tune played on piano, a violin and cello playing in the background as well. Adrian could see inside enough to see the room was empty so he wondered who was playing everything. He peeked inside, soundlessly pushing the salon door open further, until he saw the young count was the only one in the room.

Lucrezio sat at the piano. The violin and cello had been enchanted somehow to play along behind him. He was engrossed in what he was playing, eyes cast down toward the keys, oblivious to his new audience. 

Adrian snuck out of the room so as not to be caught. Though he had business with the young count he wasn’t about to interrupt his playing. He enjoyed hearing the music, even if it was a tune he didn’t recognize. _ ‘What a sad tune…’ _ he thought the more he listened. He could feel the melancholy emotions the song was trying to convey. He didn’t understand them, couldn’t place how deep they ran or what was behind them, but there was an odd sensation in his chest that made the music connect with him in a deeper way than other songs had. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden chord of sour notes. The violin and cello stopped playing with a slight screech. Adrian froze, thinking for a moment he had been caught. As he listened for movement he thought he heard a soft sniffling.  _ ‘Is he… crying?’ _ he wondered with a creased brow. He was about to move away from the door, thinking he should give the other some privacy, when his back collided with a small column near the door. He scrambled to keep the vase on top from falling but the noise had already given him away.

Lucrezio looked up at the sound from the salon door. He wiped quickly at his eyes. “Yes?” He waited for the reluctant visitor to show themselves. When he saw who it was he stood up from the piano. “Doctor Devorak,” he greeted. The surprise he felt at seeing him was evident on his face. He composed himself as quickly as he could. “Please forgive my appearance; I’m not dressed for company,” he added with a tone of apology.

Adrian wondered what he meant, until he noticed what the other was wearing. Lucrezio wore a low-cut top tied a bit tighter at his waist with a cord,short pants, and a long cardigan to cover his arms. His long hair was pulled up into a messy bun. But he could see the scars on Lucrezio’s calves and a hint of the large scar on his chest.  _ ‘Oh, right. He usually keeps himself fully covered, doesn’t he?’ _ he thought. “Please don’t worry about it. I’m not exactly special company,” he assured with a reassuring smile. 

“I wouldn’t say that…” Lucrezio said,so softly Adrian wasn’t sure he had heard. Lucrezio stepped away from the piano. He cleared his throat a little. “Would you like some tea? I’m afraid all I have is peppermint,” he offered.

“Yes, please,” Adrian replied. He moved to sit on the couch when Lucrezio gestured for him to do so. He took the tea when offered with thanks. A brief sense of familiarity came over him as he took in the cooling scent. 

Lucrezio sat in the armchair angled toward the sofa so they were somewhat facing each other. He held his own cup of tea perfectly poised in his hands. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Ah…” Adrian voiced as he was snapped out of his thoughts. “I came to talk to you about the fire a few days ago. The woman who lived there was an elderly woman, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind if I ask what happened to her? Where is she living now? Does she have family?”

“None, unfortunately. She has lodging in an old nobleman’s mansion. He had no family either so he bequeathed his property for use of the city. I think the servants were glad of having someone to tend to after so long.”

“That’s a relief,” Adrian said. He took a sip of the warm yet cooling liquid. Again a sense of familiarity came over him as he drank. “Her health was unaffected by the fire as well. But she has… other ailments because of her age. There are so many elderly who have no one to care for them in their illness…”

The count paused in taking a drink of his tea. “That’s true…” he said slowly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up such a depressing topic.”

“No, no…” Lucrezio dismissed. But his eyes were somewhere else, and Adrian thought he could almost see the gears turning in his head. “How long does it take to become trained as a nurse?” he asked after a few moments.

Adrian thought for a moment. “I don’t believe there is an actual training period. It’s more of an on-the-job training than anything else. Your parents did set a requirement that a rather extensive test needs to be passed before someone can begin training. I think it’s a good idea that anyone going into the medical field knows at least the basics of medical knowledge.”

“And how many nurses do you think should be assigned per patient?”

“At least two.”

“Hmm... “ Lucrezio was silent as he sipped at his tea. Adrian waited for him to say more as he did the same. “If you don’t mind… I have an idea I would like your opinion on.” Adrian blinked in surprise. “I don’t have anything concrete written down yet but when I do, could I call on you for your opinion?” Lucrezio asked.

“O-Of course,” Adrian said. He suddenly felt a sense of pride of sorts at having the count wanting for his opinion. The chime of the clock brought his attention to the time. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take up so much of your time,” he said sheepishly. “I know I came here unannounced.”

Lucrezio gave a brief smile that Adrian missed. “You are welcome to visit whenever you like,” he told him. Even as he said it Lucrezio knew it was a dangerous thing to do. The more time Adrian spent there the more it would raise his hopes. And that was something he wasn’t sure he could allow himself. 

Adrian found himself staring a bit again. He couldn’t understand it, but being with Lucrezio made him feel at ease. He thought he would have been extremely nervous to be in his presence. Even in his casual outfit he was sure the count could put him in his place if he wanted to. Yet he got no such vibe from him. It almost seemed the other was just as comfortable around him. “Thank you again, Count Morgasson,” Adrian smiled as he stood from the sofa.

The count stood as well. The formality stung a bit but Lucrezio kept it hidden. “Good day, Doctor Devorak.” Adrian gave a slight bow and left the salon. Lucrezio waited until he was gone before sinking to the sofa with a shaky breath. His heart was fluttering even now that Adrian had left the room. He had been so close, yet not close enough. Lucrezio rubbed at his arms a little before wrapping them around himself.  _ ‘I don’t know if I can do this…’ _

Asra and Lucrezio walked through the marketplace. Faust was curled around Asra’s shoulders looking around at the many sights with curiosity. It was a rare cool day with an overcast sky. Most of the tourists had left the city by now, leaving only the local crowds to deal with. Asra was going to be spending some time at the shop but was low on supplies. Since Lucrezio had the afternoon free he decided they could both use some air. Lucrezio had been reluctant at first, but with a quick suggestion for a bit of anonymity he agreed. He was outfitted in something casual, his hair pulled into a braid that was easily hidden in the thin cloak he had wrapped around his torso. It was Luka’s first and Lucrezio couldn’t help being comforted by it. Asra pulled him gently toward the tea shop. “Get anything you want. It’s my treat,” he beamed. 

Lucrezio picked out a box of peppermint and raspberry tea leaves. “Uncle Asra… did dad ever drink tea?”

“Usually if it was offered, or if I was drinking some. But tea was never his favorite.”

“What did he do when he had trouble sleeping?”

“Nothing, most likely. He suffered through it quietly because he didn’t want to be a bother,” Asra explained. He paid for the teas before they continued on. “What’s making you so tired lately?”

Lucrezio hesitated. “The usual things…” he simply said.

Asra squeezed his arm. “I know what’ll cheer you up,” he said. Lucrezio was forced to follow as he was pulled through the crowd. Where they ended up however made him feel unsure again. Asra stopped in front of the bakery. He squeezed Lucrezio’s arm again. “Come on. Illain will be glad to see you.”

“I don’t see why…” 

“Because we both know if he blamed you at all he wouldn’t have made cinnamon buns just in case he would see you,” he said privately. 

Lucrezio frowned.  _ ‘That’s because he doesn’t know…’ _

“Well, if it isn’t Asra!” Selasi greeted. “And the young count, what a pleasure to see you.”

“Hello, Selasi,” the two greeted in unison. 

“You know, with that cloak on, I almost thought I was looking at Luka again,” he said to Lucrezio with a kind smile. “You look very much like him.”

“Thank you,” Lucrezio said with genuine gratitude.

The baker’s cheerful smile returned. “Illain! I hope we have cinnamon buns ready. We have a special order!” he called behind him. 

“I just took a batch out of the oven,” Illain said as he came to the front of the shop. He smiled when he saw the two outside. “Asra, Lucrezio. What can we get you? You’ll have to wait for the cinnamon buns to cool.”

“That’s okay. Hmm, what’s the perfect size to last me a few days…?” Asra mused as he looked over all the options before him.

Illain gestured for Lucrezio’s attention. He picked out a pastry from a small pile of them on a tier. “Try these; strawberries and cream scones. I put a bit of vanilla in the cream for a twist,” he said as he handed it to Lucrezio. He waited as the count took a bite of the treat. “What do you think?”

“It’s delicious,” Lucrezio said honestly. Illain grinned. “Could you add some to my order?”

“You bet.” He began bundling up a couple more scones as requested. He smiled some more as Lucrezio had Asra try the confection as well. His attention was caught by familiar light auburn hair heading their way. 

Asra noticed as well. He leaned in to whisper to Lucrezio. “Don’t panic. You can do this,” he assured. Lucrezio’s brow creased in confusion.

“Hey, dad,” Adrian spoke behind him. “Do you have any almond cakes?”

“Yeah, let me get them,” Illain replied. He glanced briefly at Lucrezio before disappearing into the shop.

“Hey, Asra,” Adrian smiled. “Who are you with?” His eyes widened in surprise when he realized who he was standing by. “Count Morgasson…”

“Shh!” Asra hushed with a finger to his lips. “He’s in disguise.”

“It’s alright, Uncle Asra,” Lucrezio told him. “Actually, I’d like to speak with you for a moment if you have the time,” he said to Adrian.

“Of course,” he agreed.

Lucrezio led him away from the bakery just enough that they were out of the way of other customers. “I plan to turn the nobleman’s mansion into a care home for the sick and elderly who can’t care for themselves.”

Adrian blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. I have the plans for the mansion as it is now but I think it could use some changes. Would you be able to come to the palace and discuss them with me?”

“Absolutely. I can come as early as tomorrow.”

“I would appreciate that very much.”

Illain called to get their attention. “Adrian. The almond cakes are ready.”

Adrian moved to take the bundle off his hands. “Thanks, dad. I’ll be home late tonight.”

“Alright. We’ll save you some dinner.”

“Thanks. See you later, Asra.” He smiled at Lucrezio as he passed. 

Asra waved goodbye. He gave Lucrezio a smile when he was beside him again. “I knew you could do it,” he told him. Lucrezio gave him a small smile in return. 

Illain handed them another bundle. “Here you go. And don’t worry about the scone I gave you,” he told Lucrezio. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Selasi wasn’t listening. “Just think of it as a free sample,” he said with a wink.

Lucrezio couldn’t help the amused smile that tugged at his lips. “Thank you.” A sudden cold chill ran down his spine. His heart rate picked up. Lucrezio looked toward where Adrian had gone. He was following Adrian through the crowd in a flash. He wove through the crowd as quickly as he could. As soon as he was within reach Lucrezio reached out. “Adrian!”

Adrian felt himself suddenly yanked back. He gave a noise of surprise as he staggered back. The crash of pottery caused him to look at the ground where he had been standing seconds before. Adrian blinked. He turned toward the person behind him. “Count Morgasson…”

Lucrezio looked at him with a creased brow. “Please be careful,” he entreated. 

“I’ll try…” Adrian said, still in a daze. He felt a chill on his hand and looked down. Lucrezio’s hand was in his. Despite the cold touch he could feel a warmth spreading in his chest. Before he could say anything about it Lucrezio’s hand was gone. He gave Adrian one last concerned look before turning back. Adrian watched him leave until he was lost in the crowd. He could still feel Lucrezio’s hand in his. The warmth still lingered in his chest.  _ ‘Is there a special word for wanting to hold someone’s hand…?’  _ he wondered.


	5. Until the Stars Burn Cold

Adrian went to the palace the next day as planned. He was shown to a room that Lucrezio often used for meetings. As always, there was a trolley of tea and food waiting. Adrian felt his heart skip a bit at seeing the count. Lucrezio could tell there was something he wanted to say so he waited patiently for Adrian to speak first. “Thank you… for yesterday,” Adrian began. “I know it was just a flower pot but… well…”

Lucrezio couldn’t help softening a bit at the awkward display. “You’re welcome,” he said simply. Adrian smiled with a relieved exhale. Lucrezio gestured to the table before them. “Shall we get started?” Adrian nodded and joined him. Lucrezio opened one of the scrolls. “This is the current floor plan of the mansion,” he said as he laid it out. “ I thought we could start with changes that would make it more accessible for those who are disabled.” 

“Hmm…” Adrian hummed in thought. He picked up the quill out of the inkwell. “Let’s start with an elevator… here,” he said, and drew a square on the parchment.

Lucrezio looked at him. He felt pride and happiness swell briefly inside him. He told his heart to behave and set to work. Every suggestion they agreed upon was written or drawn on the parchment. Adrian was surprised to learn just how much Lucrezio knew about his citizens. He knew just how many elderly there were, how many had no family, and how many could barely live on their own. “Now… the staff at the mansion should stay employed. They’ll need an increase in their wages. And we’ll need to house at least some of the nurses so they can be on hand through the night,” the count said as he looked at a list of the mansion staff. 

Adrian leaned in closer, placing a hand on the other’s lower back without realizing it. “There’s obviously room for some of the nurses to sleep in the staff quarters,” he said as he pointed to rooms that were noted to be empty. “We should get a definitive count of how many staff actually live on-site. And then…” He paused when he realized where his hand was. His fingers brushed against soft strands of hair. Lucrezio looked steadily at him. Adrian flushed. “I’m so sorry,” he floundered. “I didn’t realize, I… I know you value your personal space.”

“It’s alright.” Adrian blinked a little as if he hadn’t expected what he said. Lucrezio let out a soft breath. There was no harm in being a little honest, was there? “I don’t mind so much… depending on the person,” he admitted, tucking some hair behind his ear.” Adrian felt his heart skip a beat. Or was it two? Lucrezio turned back to their work. “I’ll inquire about that list from the housekeeper. I was also thinking of adding some changes to the garden. It’s very plain right now.”

“Well…” Adrian began, leaning in closer again, “no garden is complete without some flowers,” he smiled. “And maybe there should be a vegetable garden the patients could tend to.” Adrian saw a smile tugging at Lucrezio’s lips just long enough to be seen.

“I agree.”

Night fell. Nissa made sure the two were served dinner and mangoes with sticky rice for dessert. By the time they finished the only thing left to do was to finalize the floor plan and staff list. Lucrezio gave Adrian a copy of the test for the nurses to take to look over. He had permission to add or change whatever he deemed necessary. Lucrezio led Adrian to the main hall. “When would you like me to come again?” Adrian asked.

Lucrezio spoke before he could stop himself. “Whenever you like.”

Adrian tried not to take further meaning from the words than they likely held. Still, he couldn’t help thinking maybe there was more to them. He bowed his head respectfully and left through the veranda entrance like he always did. He headed for the path marked by the blue lights and white star flowers. He paused, turning slowly to look up at the palace. He realized the path stood below Lucrezio’s balcony. A light glimmered through the balcony doors. Adrian gave a small wave. He put his hand down almost instantly. _ ‘He wouldn’t be watching me leave; that’s ridiculous,’ _ he told himself. He cast one last glance at the balcony before disappearing into the garden.

Adrian returned to the palace a few more times after their first meeting. Lucrezio had the list from the mansion housekeeper ready for them to look over. Though business didn’t take long Adrian found it easy to engage in other conversation. Lucrezio listened intently to his stories. He took Adrian on a tour of the palace for its paintings, telling him of the stories behind them. He mentioned some paintings that had been replaced. Adrian asked about the vampire eels. There was a story behind them being replaced as well. It seemed Luka was responsible for most of the big changes. Adrian left through the garden every day. Lucrezio watched him leave as he had many times before. 

“I’ve gotten in contact with an architect about changing the mansion layout. He’ll be delivering the new plans the day after tomorrow,” he said on Adrian’s fourth visit. He handed him a saucer and cup of tea. 

“Ah…” Adrian voiced as he remembered something. “I won’t be available then,” he admitted.

“A full day at the clinic?” Lucrezio quirked as he raised his cup to his lips.

“No, actually, uh…” Adrian blushed. “I have a date.”

Lucrezio froze. His heart gave a pained thump. “Oh…” He took a small sip of his tea, though he didn’t taste any of it. 

“She’s the daughter of one of my regulars. Her little brother’s been sick for a while. She’s been coming by to get his medicine and, well…” He swirled his spoon idly in his tea. “She asked me for a date yesterday.”

“Congratulations,” Lucrezio said.  _ ‘You don’t mean that,’  _ his subconscious scolded him. Lucrezio cursed himself. He knew this was a possibility. He had known it all along. Thankfully Adrian didn’t pick up on his drop in mood.

“Thank you.” 

The conversation turned back to work soon enough. It was a welcome distraction for Lucrezio. He watched Adrian leave as always until he realized it. He walked back inside, closing the balcony doors with a heavy sigh. _‘Dad… I’m a fool…’_ A soft knock came at his door. “Come in…”

Asra stepped inside. “Hey. I’m sorry I’m back so late. I had a lot of orders to fill,” he apologized. He walked over to Lucrezio. He soon noticed the melancholy expression on the other’s face. He placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “What happened?” he asked gently.

“Uncle Asra…”

“Yes?”

“How do you stop loving someone?”

Asra was silent for a moment. “You have to want to stop,” he answered at length.

“So… what do you do when you try… but can’t?”

“Stop trying. Clearly… this is not a love that is meant to be stopped.”

“Isn’t it?” Lucrezio turned toward him. “Why else would fate take him from me?”

“Fate?” Asra scoffed. He turned Lucrezio to face him fully. “Lucrezio, if you gave a damn about the notion of fate you would have given in months ago. Even the cards say you are the master of your own path. What does your heart tell you?”

“I don’t know,” Lucrezio admitted. His brow creased as he tried to control his emotions. “There’s so much pain clouding everything else that I just don’t know.”

Asra stroked his hair. “I know… but it won’t last forever. Just keep your heart open for happiness. I promise you’ll find it again.”

The next day, Lucrezio met with the architect as planned. He spent the rest of the day debating on what to do with it. He knew he shouldn’t let his personal feelings get in the way of work. Still, it wasn’t until late at night that he found the courage to push himself out the door. He made his way through the garden to South End. He heard the raucous drinkers in the Rowdy Raven as he walked past it. He knew the way to the Devorak home by bittersweet memory. When he reached the building he saw a light on in the kitchen. Lucrezio took a few deep breaths to collect himself before knocking. 

Rhys looked up at the knock. She put down what she was working on and stood from the kitchen table. She opened the door, blinking when she saw the count on the other side. “Hey. What’s up?” she quirked.

Lucrezio hesitated a little. “I’m sorry to come so late… but I wanted to deliver these plans as soon as possible,” he explained, gesturing to the large scroll in his hands.

“Don’t worry about it,” she told him with a dismissive wave of her hand. She stepped aside to let him in. “Adrian’s in his room.”

“Thank you,” Lucrezio told her. He headed down the familiar hall to Adrian’s room, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he reached the door he found it slightly ajar and the light on. He knocked lightly on the door. When there was no answer he opened it more to look inside. Adrian was fast asleep. A book was open on his chest, notes scattered on the empty space beside him. Lucrezio gave a soft affectionate exhale. He slipped quietly inside, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping man. He removed the book, closed it, and set it on the bedside table. He gathered the notes and set them on top. Then he pulled the covers over Adrian’s sleeping form. Lucrezio reached out slowly and slid the eye patch from his face, setting the cloth on the bedside table with everything else. He was grateful Adrian was such a deep sleeper because he would not have had the confidence to do any of those things otherwise. He looked over the sleeping man’s form with a soft expression. A pain went through him at what he knew of the other’s upcoming plans the next day. But he wanted Adrian to be happy, and to be happy for him in his new life. Even if it meant he was no longer part of it. He leaned forward and pressed a whisper of a kiss to his right eye. “Adrian Devorak, I will love you until the stars burn cold,” he vowed in a whisper. He stood slowly from the bed and set the scroll on his desk. Then he blew out the lantern before leaving the room without a sound.

Adrian knocked on the doorframe of his father’s study. “Dad?”

Julian looked up from his work. “Hey, kid,” he greeted. Then he blinked in confusion when he noted the time. “You’re home early. Did the date not go well?”

“It did, in a way,” he said as he sat on the couch. “She’s a great girl. I just didn’t feel enough of a connection for it to go anywhere,” he admitted.

“Oh…”

“I didn’t feel… comfortable, either. The silence was awkward.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Dad… I have a question.”

“Sure.” He set his quill down and gave Adrian all his attention. 

“If a star burns cold… doesn’t that mean it died?”

Julian thought for a moment. “In a way. But everytime one star dies it creates new things so it’s more like a rebirth. And it takes millions of years for one star to die. Why do you ask?”

Adrian hesitated. “I had a dream last night,” Adrian began. He recalled it instantly; how vivid it had been and the soft touch to his eye. “Someone said they would love me until the stars burned cold. So I was just… wondering…” he explained, blushing slightly as he spoke.

His father hummed in thought. “Well… since a star never really dies… I think anyone who has a love that deep must be very loved.” Adrian blushed deeper. Julian smiled softly. “Sounds like a wonderful dream.”

“Thanks, dad. I’ll be in my room.” He left Julian’s study for his own room. His eyes landed on the scroll on his desk. He had looked it over earlier that day. It still filled him with pride at his and Lucrezio’s combined effort. Butterflies flitted in his stomach as he thought of Lucrezio. He had enjoyed working with him. More than that he had enjoyed being with him. He realized there was something he needed to know as soon as possible. “Dad, I’ll be home later!” he shouted as he rushed through the door.

Lucrezio leaned against his balcony railing as he brushed his hair. He had spent the entire day with courtiers and royal visitors. A stack of letters from ‘potential suitors’ had piled up in his absence. Unfortunately some of them insisted on pushing their sons or daughters --or selves-- on him in person as well.  _ ‘Thank the gods none of them stayed,’ _ he thought. He knew none of them were bad people. But political marriages had never interested him. _ ‘I suppose… at some point… I should start looking past the political aspect. If only they would, too,’ _ he sighed. He hated being viewed as nothing but his status. Even the prince who had tried to woo him a year ago had viewed him more for his status than his personality. Though his status had obviously been lower it was still the reason the prince visited him.  _ ‘The only one who ever saw past my title or status was…’  _

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar figure caught his eye in the garden. Adrian waved up at him when he caught his eye. The large, warm smile on his face sent Lucrezio’s heart aflutter. _ ‘I’ll be a fool a thousand times over for that smile.’  _ He ran out of his room and through the palace, taking every shortcut he knew, to meet him. Adrian’s smile greeted him again. “What are you doing here?” Lucrezio asked.

“I wanted to see you,” Adrian said without hesitation. Lucrezio’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “Come with me.” Adrian took Lucrezio by the hand. He pulled him down the garden path until they reached the fountain. He turned to Lucrezio with an excited glint in his eyes. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. Lucrezio raised a brow before doing so. There was a shift in the air. “Open your eyes.”

Lucrezio did as requested. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the fountain glowing with multi-colored floating lights. He had seen it decorated plenty of times, but never lit specifically for him. “What is…?” Before he could say more the fountain was lit up all in blue. His breath caught as the colors continued to change. “Wow…”

“Do you like it?” Adrian asked.

“It’s beautiful…”

“Yeah?” Adrian’s excitement grew as he looked at his work. “I was thinking we could decorate the care home’s fountain like this,” he said. He became more animated as he talked. “Maybe if we get some enchanted crystals we could…” Adrian was cut short when he felt his balance thrown off. Before either could realize what was happening --let alone stop it-- Adrian had fallen backwards into the fountain. He spluttered a bit as he sat up and tried to figure out what happened. _ ‘Smooth move, Adrian. He’ll really be impressed now,’ _ he scoffed mentally. Then he heard laughter. 

Lucrezio was laughing. He had a hand up as if he had been trying to hide it. “I’m sorry,” he apologized through his laughter. “I shouldn’t… But it was so funny…!” he continued. Oddly, Adrian didn’t feel the laughter was malicious. And the sight of Lucrezio laughing, not to mention genuinely smiling, was enough to make him blush for a different reason. He realized, then, he had always seen Lucrezio so distant and sad. This was the first time he had seen him happy. Lucrezio composed himself. Adrian almost thought he saw him wiping at his eyes. He walked over to the fountain. “Here.” He offered his hand. Lucrezio pulled him to his feet and out of the fountain. He moved wet strands of hair from his face, drying it in the process. He used magic to finish drying Adrian off. His fingers brushed along Adrian’s cheek as he removed his eyepatch. It was nearly instinct; an act he had done so many times it was more than habit.

Adrian blinked down at him in quiet surprise. He felt a warmth spread through him at the gentle touch. Lucrezio looked at him as if nothing was off about his appearance. In fact Adrian thought he looked almost affectionate. There was something he hadn’t told Julian about his date. He hadn’t felt he could truly be himself. He was worried his eye would put the girl off. He worried about it often, despite having made peace with it. But with Lucrezio he felt no such worry. Again his mind said  _ ‘him’ _ . His heart whirled. _ ‘Oh…’ _

Suddenly Lucrezio seemed to snap out of the moment. He finally realized what he had done. He gave a small smile and placed the patch in Adrian’s hand. “I think the fountain is a wonderful idea,” he told Adrian. “Talk to Uncle Asra. It was your idea, you should be the one to plan it. And… thank you for this,” he said, gesturing to the fountain still glowing behind them. “It was wonderful.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“It’s late. You should get some rest. You’ve had a busy day,” he said. He had forgotten, for a wonderful short while, that Adrian had seen someone that day. He didn’t dare assume anything in his favor. He gestured for Adrian to follow. He began leading him to the garden exit. 

Adrian’s heart beat filled the silence as they walked. His mind kept replaying what had happened. The eyepatch remained in his hand. He glanced at Lucrezio a few times. The smile had already faded from his face. But his smile and laughter remained in his mind. Again he thought about how there was always a sad look in Lucrezio’s eyes. It was there often when they were together. Or perhaps that was when Adrian noticed it most. He wanted to see Lucrezio smile more. Most importantly, he wanted to be the reason he smiled. 

The garden came to an end much too soon. Lucrezio opened the entrance in the wall. “Be careful on your way home,” he told Adrian.

Adrian watched him leave. He spoke before Lucrezio could disappear into the garden. “Lucrezio.”

Lucrezio turned toward him instantly. His heart was already beating on overdrive. It felt so infuriatingly long since he had heard Adrian call him by name. The formality they had slipped into made him believe he might never hear it again. “Yes?”

“Sweet dreams.”

Lucrezio smiled. “Goodnight, Adrian.”

Adrian smiled in return.  _ ‘That’s nice…’  _ He never knew having someone say his name would feel so special. Lucrezio gave him a soft nod and disappeared into the garden. Adrian turned and made his way home. He slipped quietly into the dark house. He slid his boots off at the door in order to make less noise. He was a bit surprised to see a light on in the kitchen. He walked in to find Rhys making herself some tea. “Can’t sleep?” he asked.

Rhys sighed. “Always. How was your date?”

“It didn’t work out,” he answered calmly.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Adrian shrugged. “It’s alright. Something else did, though…” he added as an afterthought. Rhys raised a brow. “Hey, Rhys?”

“Yeah?”

“I think… No, I know… I want to court Count Lucrezio.” Rhys’ eyes widened in surprise. “But I feel like he’s out of my league,” Adrian continued ruefully. “What do you think I should do to get him to like me?”

Rhys was silent as she thought. She was full of mixed emotions. On one hand she was very happy to hear Adrian was beginning to feel something for Lucrezio again. On the other she wasn’t sure she should get her hopes up any more than she was sure Lucrezio did. But she wanted her brother to be happy; she wanted them both to be happy. At length she gave a soft smile. “Just be yourself, Adrian.” Adrian looked hesitant, as if he didn’t believe that was truly the best course of action. Rhys squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. “I promise it’ll work,” she said.  _ ‘It already has.’ _

Adrian told his sister goodnight and went to his room. He readied for bed, lost in his thoughts. Lucrezio’s touch on his face had seemed so familiar to him. _ ‘It was like the one from my dream… but that can’t be possible… Can it…?’ _ he wondered. He blew out the lantern and settled into bed. He had one final thought before slipping into a restful sleep.  _ ‘Until the stars burn cold… It does sound wonderful…’ _


	6. Faded Memories

_Lucrezio’s icy form collided with the bricks behind him. He was pinned, Reik’s burly form keeping him in place. He saw an angry sneer and the crackling energy forming in the man’s hand. A flash of light, a boom of thunder, and a burning pain. He looked down to see a dagger embedded in his side. Reik smirked._

Lucrezio shot up, gasping for breath. He clutched at his side as it burned with a visceral pain. He flung the covers off himself to rush to his bathroom. The pain was so acute he thought it was happening all over again. It made him retch. Finding his breath took him a good long while. He leaned against the cool tiles of the bathroom for some relief. _‘So many memories… Even the good ones haunt me…’_ he thought with a sigh. Sometimes he wished he could erase his own memories. He was tired of being haunted by his mind. He lay on the cold floor until he felt well enough to stand again. He made himself presentable before leaving his room. He slipped a note to Nissa on his way out of the palace.

The summer morning greeted him as he wove through the waking city. He walked through alleys instead of the main streets to avoid the crowds until at last he was at a familiar door. He knocked in a specific pattern before disabling the wards keeping him outside. He closed the door behind him, locking it again, and looked around the empty shop. He took in a deep breath of the familiar air. It was Asra’s home now, but it had once been Luka’s too, and the warmth of his presence still seemed to linger in its walls. So it felt like home to Lucrezio as well.

Familiar footsteps came down the stairs from the living space. “Lucrezio…?” Asra croaked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Uncle Asra… could I stay here for a week?”

“Sure, but… what about work?”

“I can walk from here. Nissa will send me some clothes once I send her your response.”

“That’s fine. Do you mind telling me why?” he asked as he leaned against the counter.

Lucrezio walked over to him and did the same. “I just… don’t want to be alone right now,” he admitted. “It’s been a year…” He placed a hand on his side at his scar.

Asra pulled him close. He knew there was no physical pain bothering him but the memories were. “I understand,” he assured softly. “I should tell you, Rhys might be coming by once in a while. She’s been helping me in the shop lately.”

“It’s alright. I’ll be spending most of my days at the mansion overseeing things. Oh… I have one more request.”

“What’s that?”

“Could you make some black salt?”

Asra’s brow creased. “Are they that bad?”

“Mm… Besides, I also want this project to go well.”

“Absolutely. My stove salamander would love to make some new ashes. Now, what about breakfast?”

“No, thank you.”

“You’re eating something,” Asra insisted. “You always skip meals when you’re stressed.”

Lucrezio gave a soft smile. He leaned his head on Asra’s shoulder. “Thank you, Uncle Asra.”

He smiled. “I love you, too.”

Adrian hummed softly to himself as he gathered his things. He adjusted the papers on his desk into a neat pile before putting them in his bag. His eyes caught on the glinting crystal rabbit on his desk. He shifted it to a safer spot where it wouldn’t fall and left his room. “I’ll be back,” he called through the house. 

Rhys rushed into the living room from the kitchen. “Dad packed you lunch,” she announced as she held out a small basket to him. “Have fun schmoozing the count.”

He blushed a little. “I’m going for work,” he insisted.

“Yeah, yeah. Oooh, I wonder if he’ll be in his business outfit,” she said as an after-thought. 

“Which outfit is that?”

“The navy one that shows off all his… _assets_ ,” Rhys teased with a waggle of her brows.

Adrian blushed a bit more. “Stay out of trouble, Rhys,” he told her as he headed out the door, basket in hand. 

“No promises,” she called back.

Adrian walked through the city to Heart District. He dropped by the clinic to make sure Julian had everything he would need to cover for him for the day. This mansion was the closest to the rest of the city. That made it more ideal for the residents as the city’s resources were easier to access. The architect’s crew was already on site. Most of the work was being done inside. The woman whose home had burned was moved to the palace until the work was finished. Adrian was directed to the garden where Lucrezio was speaking with landscapers. His eyes found Lucrezio as soon as he arrived. _‘Oh…’_ he gulped. _‘That’s the business suit.’_ He looked over the other’s figure, accentuated by the form-fitting navy clothes he was wearing. _‘And it has matching boots…’_ The summer sun felt hotter all of a sudden.

Lucrezio turned to him. “Good morning,” he greeted.

“Good morning,” he said with an instant smile.

“The architect’s crew is inside with their instructions. How long can you stay today?” 

“I’m all yours.” Lucrezio gave him a curious stare. Adrian flushed as he realized what he said. “I-I mean that… I have all day because dad is covering the clinic today.”

Lucrezio couldn’t help the soft laugh at the memory that flashed through his mind. _‘He was just as flustered back then…’_ he thought fondly. He gestured for Adrian to come closer and held out the scroll in his hands. “This is the garden as it is now. The landscaper thinks here would be the best place for the vegetable garden,” he began, pointing to a specific area on the plans.

Adrian and Lucrezio began overseeing the work in the garden. The fountain and courtyard were cleaned. Markers were placed where benches would be put. The ground was tilled for flowers and vegetables. Magic was used to help things begin to grow. Woodwork was set up to add structure to the garden. Adrian found himself paying attention to Lucrezio quite often. He noted how polite and calm he remained as he went over the plans and collaborated with the work crews. He saw the slight relief when something was going well or better than planned. The architect assured everything inside would match the mansion as it was. Adrian found out this was because he had worked on the mansion originally with his father. 

The garden was well underway by the time the sun set. Stone and woodwork had been laid down and secured. Adrian found Lucrezio in the garden looking it over. He noticed the look of pride in the other’s eyes as he looked things over. “It’s going to be perfect,” he said.

Lucrezio let out a soft sigh. “I sincerely hope so.”

“I uh… was thinking of going to Asra’s to ask about the crystals. Would you like to come with me?”

The invitation caught Lucrezio’s attention. Obviously Adrian had no way of knowing he was staying with Asra for the week. It would still be work, considering it was for the care home, so he saw no reason to decline. “I would,” he replied.

Adrian smiled. “Great.”

The walk back to Asra’s shop was filled with pleasant conversation. Lucrezio couldn’t recall the last time he had walked through the city with someone other than Asra. Adrian led most of the conversation, which Lucrezio didn’t mind, keeping him within arm’s length. He led Lucrezio through the streets with a hand at the small of his back when the crowd was thicker. He was glad to see his touch being accepted. Adrian found it easy to walk so close to him. He found himself smiling often. He noticed Lucrezio kept eye contact every time he responded.

Asra’s shop was empty by the time they arrived. Lucrezio pulled his hair out of its ponytail. Asra popped his head through the curtains of the backroom. “Hi, kids,” he smiled. “How was work?”

“It’s going to be great,” Adrian jumped in. “The garden is almost finished. We just need things to grow and finish the fountain.”

“What are you doing with the fountain?” Asra quirked.

Lucrezio nudged Adrian gently forward. “Tell him,” he encouraged.

Adrian explained his idea for the fountain. He mentioned how he had made the glowing lights light up Lucrezio’s fountain. Asra glanced briefly at Lucrezio to see him turning away to hide his blush. “I thought we could use crystals and enchant them somehow,” Adrian finished.

Asra hummed as he tapped his chin in thought. “Enchanting crystals isn’t really my forté…” His eyes widened when he remembered something. “Oh! But I know someone who was great at it!” he said with a snap of his fingers. He hurried over to a bookshelf and scoured it for the right book. “Got it,” he said as he climbed down the ladder. “This was Luka’s specialty. He used to make baby mobiles and suncatchers with crystals all the time. That suncatcher in the room upstairs is the first one he made,” Asra explained as he brought the book to the counter. “He’s got to have notes in here somewhere that would help with your project.” He began flipping through the book in search of the right spell.

“Baby mobiles?” Adrian repeated. “You mean those little toys above the cribs?”

“Mhmm. He knew how to make the toy ones, too. Mostly he made little animals though.”

Lucrezio stopped him from flipping the next page. He pointed to a diagram written in his father’s hand. “What about this one?” he questioned.

They all leaned in to see better. “Looks like you enchant colored crystals to absorb sunlight… and then they glow in the dark,” Asra read. He looked fondly at the easy instructions and the diagram. “Always so detailed…”

“So do you think it’ll work?” Adrian asked. 

“I think I can manage it. But it might take more than one spell if you want the colors to alternate. I’ll keep looking through the book to see what I find,” Asra promised.

Adrian grinned. “Awesome. I can’t wait to see it.”

“When do you think the whole thing will be done?” 

“The middle of August,” Lucrezio responded. “The garden will be finished much faster. You’ll be at the opening ceremony, won’t you?”

Asra squeezed his hand. “You bet.” Asra and Lucrezio saw Adrian off at the door not long after. Asra locked the door for the night. He smiled when he saw Lucrezio looking through the book. “It takes you back to see his writing, doesn’t it?”

“Mm…” Lucrezio hummed. He looked at a sheet of notes placed between two pages. “Thank the gods I inherited his handwriting,” he joked. 

Asra laughed. “Let’s get dinner started. We should practice on a couple crystals before we make a bunch of them.”

“You want me to help?” Lucrezio blinked.

“It’s Luka’s formula. I think it only right you help use it.” Lucrezio rushed to hug him. Asra gave a fond laugh at his enthusiasm. He hadn’t seen Lucrezio with such childlike enthusiasm in a long time. It warmed his heart to see it. “Oh. Is the black salt working? Are the nightmares any better?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you. It helps to have someone near,” he admitted softly.

Asra rubbed his arms. “I’m always here for you, Lucrezio.” Lucrezio hugged him again. Asra held him tight. He wondered briefly if Adrian was having the same nightmares despite his lost memories.

Julian shot up from his desk at the sound of a pained yell. He rushed across the hall to Adrian’s room. Illain came from the other end of the hall. They opened the door and hurried inside. Adrian sat in bed in a cold sweat, a hand over his right eye. “Hey, hey, hey!” Julian gripped his shoulders. “Adrian, it’s okay! It’s okay, we’ve got you,” he urged. 

Illain rubbed his back to soothe him. “Breathe, sweetheart.”

Adrian’s eye focused on Julian. His breathing was still ragged. “It burns,” he grimaced.

Julian pulled his hand from his face. “Let me see,” he insisted. He looked over Adrian’s eye for any injury or damage. There was no scar and no new injury. “It’s alright. You’re okay,” Julian said at length.

“It’s hot… I need ice. Where is he? Where is…?” Adrian stopped mid-sentence. The images were still fresh in his mind. There was blood on broken cobblestones. He saw an icy form protecting him. Then he was holding someone, begging them not to leave him. But he had never seen a face. _‘Who was that…?’_

Illain squeezed his shoulder. “Where’s who, Adrian?” he asked gently.

“I don’t… I don’t know…” he admitted.

His parents exchanged saddened glances. “Don’t worry, kid. I can’t get you ice, but I do know how to make a peppermint salve that’ll help,” Julian said with a reassuring smile. “I’ll be back.” He squeezed Adrian’s shoulder before making his way to the kitchen. Illain remained beside Adrian, still rubbing his back to soothe him. 

“Dad…”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Illain answered instantly.

“Do… memories ever come back after you’ve lost them?”

Illain pulled him closer to hug him. “Yes. I promise they do.”

Adrian hugged him back, taking comfort in his warm presence. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. The dream was still in his mind. The pain and grief had been all too real. It made his chest hurt even to think about. _‘I’ve forgotten someone important, haven’t I…?’_

Julian came back with a small bowl of salve and cool water. He spread just enough around Adrian’s eye to relieve the burning. He and Illain stayed with Adrian until he was ready for sleep again. The salve was left within reach on his bedside table. “We’re just down the hall if you need us,” Julian reminded. Adrian gave a small smile and settled back into bed. Julian pulled his door ajar. He was about to head back to his study when he felt a hand pull on his sleeve.

Illain looked up at him. “Do you _have_ to work?” he asked quietly. The worry and sadness was evident on his brow.

“I’m just turning out the light,” Julian assured with a gentle smile. He went to his study, blew out the lantern, and returned to Illain’s side. He wrapped an arm around him and led him down the hall. “He’ll be okay, my love.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because he is loved, and he has loved. And we all know love is the greatest power on earth.”

Adrian listened to the muffled sound of his parents’ voices retreating down the hall. The peppermint salve was cool on his skin. He turned to face his window. A soft blue glow caught his eye. The rabbit on his desk was glowing. It glowed blue nearly every night. But tonight it seemed to glow brighter. It was strangely comforting. Adrian relaxed in his bed, staring at the blue glow until it lulled him to sleep.

August brought with it another surge of heat. Construction on the mansion went as planned. The garden was finished in time for rain to help the seeds grow. Adrian met Lucrezio at the mansion a couple more times to help oversee things. Asra brought the crystals days before the mansion was finished. Adrian arranged the crystals inside the fountain. Asra secured them with magic. As the sun set the crystals began to glow. Adrian’s excitement had Lucrezio smiling. Once construction was finished, the mansion was cleaned and readied for the opening ceremony.

Three days later, Adrian and Lucrezio stood at the base of a platform erected in front of the newly-renovated mansion. A large crowd was gathered on the other side waiting for them to appear. Adrian straightened his clothes. Lucrezio had assured him he needn’t wear anything fancy. He looked over at Lucrezio. He wrung his fingers together as he bit at his bottom lip. “Are you nervous?” Adrian asked gently.

He nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “This is my first official announcement like this. I’ve attended several but… my parents did all the talking,” he admitted. 

Adrian could feel the worry Lucrezio was trying to hide. He reached out slowly and took his hand. “Here,” he said, gently placing Lucrezio’s fingers at his wrist. Lucrezio realized he could feel Adrian’s steady pulse under his thumb. “Just take deep breaths… until your pulse matches mine,” Adrian instructed with a soft smile.

Lucrezio felt his heart quicken for a different reason now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he focused on Adrian’s heartbeat. Several deep breaths later he felt his heart rate slow to a calmer pace. He let out one more breath before opening his eyes. “Thank you,” he said softly. Adrian had always been able to calm him, whether by actions or simple words. This was no different.

Before Lucrezio could remove his hand Adrian took it in his own with a simple slide of his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze. “You’re welcome. You’ll do great. And I’ll be right beside you.”

Lucrezio managed a soft smile. “I know.” He removed his hand from Adrian’s and began ascending the stairs. Adrian followed one step behind. The crowd fell silent as they stood on the platform. Lucrezio stood straight and confident. His voice was clear as he addressed the crowd. “People of Vesuvia… We are here today to announce the opening of a care home. It will be a safe place for any who are in need of care: be they infirm, elderly, or without a home.” He gestured for Adrian to join him at the forefront. “Doctor Devorak and I have ensured this mansion, which was given to the people, will remain for the people.” 

Adrian spoke next. “This will be an opportunity for new jobs as well. Care staff will be carefully trained to ensure each resident receives the care that they need. We invite all of you to come see the changes for yourselves. Count Lucrezio has truly taken every measure to ensure this will be a home for all who need it,” he said, flashing Lucrezio a bright smile. 

It took everything Lucrezio had in him not to melt at having Adrian praise him in front of so many. He turned back to the crowd. “It is our pleasure to officially open the Vesuvia care home to the public.” With his words the mansion gates opened as people clapped and cheered. Adrian and Lucrezio descended from the platform.

Asra and the Devoraks greeted them soon after. Asra hugged Lucrezio. “Your parents would be proud of you,” he told him. “ _I’m_ proud of you.” Lucrezio smiled.

“Come on! Let’s go see your masterpiece!” Rhys grinned and led the group inside the gates.

The celebration went without a hitch. The garden was a sensation. A sketch had been made to show what the finished product would look like when the flowers were in full bloom. Lucrezio spent most of the night answering questions he was presented with. Adrian helped ease the peoples’ minds about some of the finer details. The gates closed well after sunset. Lucrezio, Asra, and the Devoraks were the last to leave. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Illain smiled.

“Thank you,” Adrian smiled back.

“I think it’s safe to say you’ve both earned a few days off. This was a big job and you’ve been working nonstop for about a month,” Julian pointed out.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Asra piped up. “We’ll all be getting a week of vacation very soon.”

The Devoraks looked at him in question. “What do you mean?” Julian asked. Lucrezio presented them with an envelope of fancy parchment. A royal seal held it shut. Julian opened it. His eyes widened in surprise. “Oh…”

“What is it?” Illain asked. He took the papers in hand. “Well, Rhys… looks like you’ll be getting your trip abroad sooner than expected.”

“Really?” she asked.

“We’ve all been invited to a wedding in Prakra.”


	7. Touring Prakra

Awestruck faces stared at the gleaming palace before them. A long columned bridge led to the palace entrance. Accents of gold glittered in the sun. The palace stood on a modest cliff overlooking a private beach with clear turquoise waters. The visitors made their way along the bridge to the entrance. A familiar redhead and a woman with striking blue hair waited to greet them.

Natiqa spoke first. “Welcome to Prakra,” she smiled.

Portia hugged the Devoraks one by one. “It’s been too long! Look how grown you two are,” she grinned, fawning over her niece and nephew.

“Pasha, it’s only been a year,” Julian reminded.

“Yeah, a whole year. Would it kill you to visit more often?”

“There’s plenty of time to catch up. Come; let us show you inside,” Natiqa invited. She walked with Asra and Lucrezio as Portia led the Devoraks in front of them. “How does it feel to not be here for work?” she asked the count.

“It’s a pleasant surprise,” he replied.

“Nazali sent us a letter to make sure you get a room with a view. We don’t have balconies for guest rooms but I think you’ll like the view.”

“Thank you, but you needn’t go to too much trouble for me,” Lucrezio insisted.

“Oh, nonsense. Besides, you’re here as a very important guest. Even Dia has promised to be on her best behavior,” she winked. Asra laughed a bit and gave Lucrezio an encouraging pat on the back. 

“There’s going to be a luncheon tomorrow with all the guests. The guests of honor are due to arrive sometime during then,” Portia told them all.

“You’re all invited to dinner tonight,” Natiqa continued.

“Will we have time to explore the city?” Rhys asked.

“Of course. You’re here as guests! Even Count Lucrezio doesn’t need to be present for every meeting. Do make sure to relax and enjoy yourself,” she replied, giving the young count a friendly smile at the end.

“Maybe we can all go together,” Asra suggested.

“Sounds great,” the others smiled in reply.

Natiqa and Portia led them under the arch separating the bridge from the palace. A courtyard with a bubbling fountain greeted them. They walked the stairs to the palace doors. The interior of the palace was just as grand as the outside. The ceilings were painted with exquisite murals. Tall windows ran from marbled floors to painted ceilings. Accents of gold and bright colors ran throughout the palace. A grand staircase wove through the palace. Paintings hung on the walls. Crystal chandeliers glittered in the sunlight.

“It’s huge…” Rhys voiced in wonder.

“I’m a bit worried about getting lost…” Adrian admitted.

Lucrezio spoke up behind them. “It’s easier to navigate than it looks,” he assured.

“Shouldn’t you be walking in front of us?” Rhys asked in a lower voice. He shook his head.

A cheerful voice called out to them from atop the staircase. “Count Lucrezio! Asra! Welcome back!” Navra grinned. She hurried down the stairs toward them. She took a hand in each of hers and squeezed in greeting. “I’m so glad you’ll be here all week! I hope you’ll get to enjoy yourselves!” she continued with a friendly smile.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Asra told her. 

“I made sure your rooms were closeby,” she continued. 

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

“You must be the Devoraks! Portia has told us a lot about you,” Navra said as she turned to the family. “Welcome to Prakra!”

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

“Oooh, your aura is wonderful! It’s so bright and cheerful!” she said as she clasped Illain’s hands in hers. 

“Th-thank you…” Illain managed bashfully.

“Your whole family’s aura is just wonderful! Oh, come! You must meet my sisters! They’re all in the atrium with the other guests who have arrived.” Navra began leading them through the palace to the atrium. 

The atrium was lined with lush palms and fragrant flowers. A bubbling fountain was the center of the space. The palms provided enough shade to offset the noonday sun. A few round tables and comfortable chairs were set up throughout. A crowd of people stood around talking. Many were nobility or foreign officials. The princesses stood out with their rainbow-bright clothes. 

Lucrezio noticed one of the guests and frowned. He held to Asra’s arm. “Uncle Asra, help me,” he whispered.

Asra blinked in confusion. “What’s wrong?” Lucrezio pointed to a tall, dark man wearing purple. “Who is it?”

“That’s the prince who visited last summer. Things didn’t exactly end in his favor…” he explained.

“Are you worried he won’t be civil?”

“I don’t know what he’ll be.”

“Well don’t worry.” Asra opened his bag to show a sleeping Faust nestled inside. “She’ll tell me if you need to be rescued,” he promised. Lucrezio managed to give him a small smile in gratitude before they were interrupted.

Nahara greeted them first. “Count Lucrezio, Asra. Welcome back.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Lucrezio returned. 

“It’s a special occasion,” Asra smiled. “We wouldn’t miss it.”

“Nazali will arrive tomorrow. They haven’t said much about wedding plans, but they insist on having at least one day to show you around the city personally. The rest of the week is rather structured otherwise.”

“I’m not used to a schedule…” Asra admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, don’t worry too much about it. The main event is the luncheon tomorrow, the rehearsal dinner, and the wedding itself. Otherwise you have free reign to enjoy yourselves. Come; let me introduce you to everyone,” Nahara assured before leading them into the throng.

Introductions were made all around. The royal family was introduced to the Devoraks. Nadia and Portia handled most of the introductions. Nadia, Asra, and Julian soon fell into old stories and fond memories. Lucrezio was busy speaking to politicians as was required because of his title.

Adrian and Rhys made quick friends with the Satrinava sisters. Queen Nafizah greeted them with a warm welcome. At length the guests moved inside. Those who needed it had a tour of the palace before being led to their rooms. 

Everyone gathered in the dining hall for dinner. Adrian noticed the prince moving quickly to sit next to Lucrezio. He couldn’t help glancing over at them several times. The prince was as amiable as he had been during his trip to Vesuvia. And Lucrezio was just as disinterested. Dinner ended peacefully. The guests were free to retire to their rooms if they wished. Lucrezio did just that, glad to get away from the prying politicians and their questions. He noticed Adrian looking at him as he left the group. Adrian smiled at him, mouthing a goodnight’s wish to him. Lucrezio smiled back, mouthing ‘goodnight’ in return. 

The sun was high in a bright blue sky. Luncheon was served on the veranda adjoining the ballroom. There was a set of steps leading into the garden below. Arbors formed tunnels of flowers. Columned walkways were covered with lattices of hanging flowers. Rooms were hidden among the paths for privacy. A table long enough for every guest was set on the veranda. It was outfitted with colorful foods, refreshments, and dainty tea sets. Guests filed into the seats as they arrived.

Asra and Lucrezio were among the last to join them. “Looks like Ilya saved us a few seats,” Asra voiced as he saw the other wave them over. Lucrezio began to follow. He noticed the young prince stand with a smile, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. 

Rhys called out to him. “Lucrezio!” She waved to get his attention, then pulled out an empty seat in front of her. “Sit here.”

_ ‘Thank the gods,’ _ he sighed mentally as he made his way over. “Thank you,” he told her. She smiled and moved aside. It was then Lucrezio realized she had seated him between Asra and Adrian. The two exchanged smiles as he sat down. It was the first time they had seen each other that day, considering Lucrezio had been absent for breakfast.

“You look very nice,” Adrian told him.

Lucrezio blinked a bit in surprise. He didn’t consider what he was wearing to be anything special. As usual, he was dressed in a way that covered all his scars but his sleeves were light enough to keep him cool. He wondered if the touch of lace at the ends was making his outfit stand out to the other. His hair was in a simple braid to combat the heat. “Thank you,” he managed. “Doctor Satrinava is arriving today. Are you excited? It’s been a few months since you’ve seen them.”

“I’m always excited to hear about their adventures,” Adrian grinned.

“I think we’re all excited to finally meet this mystery fiancée of theirs,” Portia smiled at them from across the table. 

“You mean you don’t know who it is?” Julian quirked.

“Nazali never tells us anything. We’re lucky if we hear from them once a year,” Nafizah replied. The luncheon began with a nod of her head to the servants to pour tea.

Conversation flowed around the table. Politicians talked to each other and the royal family. Julian conversed easily with just about anyone, pulling them in with his exaggerated stories. Lucrezio spoke only when spoken to. Natiqa spoke to him the most. Adrian and Rhys found themselves with plenty of conversation as well. Portia was eager to include them. She included Lucrezio as well when he was pulled into the conversation. Adrian noticed how quiet Lucrezio was otherwise, as well as how little he seemed to eat. But he also noticed how calm he was when he spoke to others.

Nadia addressed Lucrezio next. “Count Morgasson. I would be delighted to hear how things are going in Vesuvia. Tell me, how is the New District faring? It was Luka’s project, was it not?”

Adrian peered at Lucrezio at the subtle change in his tone. It was more practiced, more controlled, each eloquent word carefully chosen. His shoulders seemed rigid. His hands were hidden on his lap. Adrian paid no attention to the conversation that was going on. He wondered why Lucrezio seemed so much more nervous when he spoke to Nadia.  _ ‘Ah, that’s right; Nadia used to be married to his father…’ _ he realized. He now had an understanding of the pressure Lucrezio felt in her presence. He also realized Lucrezio felt a certain pressure simply being in Prakra. He glanced at the royal family. They had an imposing, glamorous presence. Even the cheeriest sisters had their focus on the young count as Nadia continued to question him. Adrian looked at Lucrezio again. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on top of his. Lucrezio didn’t shy away from the touch. Adrian took a firmer hold. To his surprise he felt the other man weave their fingers lightly together. Adrian looked away quickly so as not to blush. He raised his tea to his lips again as he stole another glance. He could practically feel the calm overtaking the tension that had a hold of Lucrezio. He locked their fingers together with a soft squeeze. Soon he heard the confidence return to the count’s voice. Adrian felt his heart whirl slightly in his chest. He smiled, hiding the action with a sip of his tea. He began paying to the conversation a little when Lucrezio spoke about the care home. He looked bashful when Lucrezio praised him for his input in the project. He felt another squeeze to his hand after the conversation shifted. Adrian returned the gesture, brushing his thumb briefly against the other’s skin.

Faust slithered from Asra’s bag onto his shoulders. _‘Sky friend!’_ she exclaimed to him.

Asra looked up at the sky in question. A large bird flew gracefully toward them. Asra nudged Lucrezio. “I think it’s time,” he whispered. He pointed to the bird.

Lucrezio slipped quietly from the table, only then removing his hand from Adrian’s. He made his way away from the other guests and raised his arm for the falcon to perch on. “Hello, Cielo,” he greeted. The bird nudged his cheek with its head. 

Natiqa’s voice cut through the chatter at the table. “They’re here!” she announced.

Nazali stepped out of the ballroom onto the veranda, hand in hand with a woman with obsidian hair. They both smiled when they saw Lucrezio, extending their free arms toward him. Lucrezio took the invitation and greeted them with a hug. “It’s so good to see you,” Nazali told him.

“It’s great to see you,” he returned. He pulled back to kiss them on the cheek before doing the same to the other woman. “Hello, Aunt Tempe.”

Tempe kissed his cheek in return. “Hello, dove.”

Nafizah spoke behind Lucrezio. “Welcome home, Nazali.” Lucrezio stepped aside as the Satrinava sisters joined them. But Tempe kept him from going too far. “This must be the lucky fiancée. I am Queen Nafizah of Prakra. Welcome to our kingdom.”

“Tempest, these are my sisters,” Nazali began. “Queen Nafizah, Navra, Nahara, Nasmira, Natiqa, and Nadia. Everyone, this is Tempest Costello, my fiancée.”

Tempe greeted them all with a graceful curtsy. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Welcome to the family,” they said in unison. “Come. Let us introduce you to the other guests,” Nafizah continued. Nazali and Tempe joined the crowd.

The rest of the day was spent on wedding planning. Nazali and Tempe had all their time taken by the royal family. Other guests left to tour the city. Tempe requested Lucrezio’s presence during planning, giving him an escape from any unwanted advances. The Devoraks spent the afternoon with Portia. The day came to a close with a sumptuous feast to celebrate the engagement. 

  
  


A throng of people milled about the marketplace. Rows of shops stood behind an endless row of columns. Shops were stacked atop each other like houses up to five stories. It was much like Vesuvia’s marketplace: people of different nationalities mingled easily as they shopped, spices wafted in the air, and artisans were eager to sell their handmade wares. The space was much more open than Vesuvia’s. A large gazebo could be seen in the center of the space. Restaurants were mixed in with the shops. Some were simply stalls while others were brick and mortar buildings. 

Nazali looked at the group before them with a smile. “What do you think?” they asked. “It’s different from Vesuvia, isn’t it?”

“It’s huge,” Rhys said bluntly.

“Can we even cover this in one day?” Julian asked.

“We have all day to do it,” Nazali pointed out. “Now, we’re all adults. If anyone gets lost we’ll meet at the gazebo.”

Tempe took Nazali’s hand when hers was reached for. “Why don’t we let the young ones explore on their own? We don’t want to weigh them down,” she suggested with a wink.

“Without an adult?” Julian asked.

“Ilya, they’re all adults,” Illain told him.

Asra laughed. “I’ll go with them,” he volunteered. “Is there anywhere we should meet for food?”

“No, just eat whatever and wherever you like,” Nazali dismissed. “Go; enjoy yourselves. This is our only free day from wedding planning and politics.”

“Have fun, kids,” Illain smiled. He hooked his arm with Julian’s. Nazali and Tempe led them away.

Asra turned to the other three. “Are you ready?” he asked. “Where should we go first?”

Adrian looked around. His height allowed him to see more of the marketplace than the others could. “Why don’t we just start on one end and walk around?” he suggested. The others agreed.

Soon they were walking through the crowd with the other shoppers. Rhys led the way for the most part, excited to see what every shop had to offer. Blacksmiths, potters, and bakers made new products on site. Barbershops were filled with chatting men wanting to look their best. Women handled bundles of colorful cloth and accessories. Leatherworkers made anything from shoes to belts. There were several luxury shops with specialty goods as well.Foreign goods could be found just as in Vesuvia. In fact, there was a shop that specifically sold tradable goods from Vesuvia. 

Fruits, vegetables, bread and perishable goods were abundant. A pastry shop drew attention with its colorful awning and decadent smells. Awnings were made of cloth or latticed pallets supported by trees. Some vendors simply spread out on the ground. Their goods were set out on blankets before them. A few food vendors cooked over open fires. Smaller vendors simply roamed the streets, carrying their wares in baskets or trays, calling to passersby to purchase as they passed. Colorful trinkets sparkled as they caught the sunlight.

Wine stores had a section all their own. Several of them offered samples to their customers. Lucrezio convinced them all to try some, each trying something different depending on their tastes. He bought a couple bottles of the flavors he liked best. Adrian found things he could use at the clinic. Rhys convinced him to find things for himself as well. Asra lingered at a rather peculiar shop with a range of herbs, trinkets, and other oddities. A bookstore caught all their attention. There was plenty of food to taste along the way that they were satisfied without going to a proper restaurant. 

At some point Lucrezio noticed Rhys lingering at a clothing shop. Her brow was furrowed in contemplation. He made note of where Asra and Adrian were before walking over to her. “What are you looking at?” he asked. She gestured to an ornate wrap of turquoise fabric. “It’s very pretty.”

“Yeah…” she sighed. “I just wish… I don’t know.” She sighed again. “I wish I could look a little more… Prakran at the wedding. I don’t want to stick out too much like a sore thumb,” Rhys admitted with a frown. 

Lucrezio looked from her to the fabric. “Do you want it?” he asked.

“Kind of… but I don’t think it’ll match my dress.”

An idea occurred to him. “We can fix that.” He hurried to tell Asra they would be separating. Then he hurried back to Rhys. “Come on,” he urged gently, and pulled her into the shelter of the clothing shop. 

The shopkeeper showed them different ways to style the wrap. Lucrezio picked out several accessories, holding them up for Rhys to choose which one she preferred. Then he led her to another shop. By the time they were finished Rhys had a decent sized bundle to carry. “Thank you so much,” she told him with an excited grin as they made their way back to Asra and Adrian.

“You’re very welcome,” he said with a smile of his own. 

“I uh… noticed that prince guy has been hanging around you a lot,” Rhys said after a moment. Lucrezio grimaced, which was enough for her to know she was right in her assumptions. It seemed to her wherever Lucrezio was the prince was not far behind. It was obvious he was trying to woo Lucrezio. Rhys waited for Lucrezio to speak.

At length he did. “He’s not a bad person. There is no malice in his actions. But I… I don’t think he is trying to court me because of me. He sees my position as a gain for himself,” he admitted.

“You think he’s just going after you for Vesuvia?”

“All of them do.”

Rhys spoke bluntly before she could stop herself. “Adrian didn’t.”

Lucrezio turned to her with a small, sad smile. “I know…”

Instantly she felt sorry for having said anything. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have--”

“It’s alright,” he interrupted gently. “It’s the truth, after all.”

Asra’s voice greeted them. “There you are. I was worried you two got lost,” he admitted. “Did you find everything you wanted?”

“Yeah!” Rhys grinned with newfound excitement.

“I’m sorry we took so long,” Lucrezio apologized.

Asra and Rhys began to talk about what the magician had found. Lucrezio and Adrian could see the two gotten close while Rhys had been helping at the shop. Adrian turned from the conversation when he felt a tap at his shoulder. 

A man in scraggly clothes was behind him. “Kind sir, could you give me some directions?”

“Oh… I’m sorry, I’m a visitor here. I wouldn’t know where to direct you,” Adrian apologized.

“Then, could you spare some coin for coffee?”

“Of course. How much do you need?” He began digging for his coin pouch from his bag. The man gave him an answer. Adrian paused. “That seems like a lot for coffee…” he said slowly. But, not knowing the proper rate, he wanted to be sure. He was about to turn to the others to ask if they knew when he saw the man reach under the folds of his clothes. Adrian saw the glint of a dagger in his hands.

“Just give me the money,” he growled and swung the dagger toward him.

Adrian never felt the attack. He blinked when he saw white-blond hair in front of him. “Lucrezio…” 

Lucrezio had the man’s wrist firmly in his hold. The dagger fell to the ground. The man struggled to release his hand. “And who did you steal that from?” Lucrezio asked in regards to the dagger.

“None of your business,” he growled.

“Perhaps not… but it is their business,” Lucrezio said calmly. He gestured to the palace guards hurrying their way. The man tried to release himself again to no avail. He was apprehended by the guards. Lucrezio gave them his statement and the dagger. The crowd that had stopped to see the commotion dissipated as soon as the man was dragged away. Lucrezio turned to Adrian. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” he asked, all ice gone from his voice as he looked Adrian over.

“I’m not hurt,” he assured. Then his brow creased as he noticed a line of crimson on Lucrezio’s left cheek. “But you are.”

Lucrezio wiped at the cut on his cheek. “It’s just a scratch,” he dismissed.

Adrian raised a hand to his cheek. He brushed his thumb gently along the length of the cut to heal it. Lucrezio gave him a soft smile at the tender touch. “Thank you,” Adrian told him gently. “This is the second time you’ve saved me.”

_ ‘I couldn’t save you when it mattered the most. I won’t make that mistake again.’ _ He gave Adrian’s hand a squeeze. “You’re welcome,” he said simply.

Adrian looked ahead of them. “There’s a shop selling cold strawberry ice treats up ahead. Would you like to try some? I know strawberries are your favorite.”

Lucrezio smiled. “I would like that.” Adrian smiled back. He began leading Lucrezio through the crowd toward the aforementioned shop. Asra and Rhys followed, sharing a look between them at how close the two remained.


	8. Moonglade

The next morning the guests gathered for breakfast in the dining hall as usual. Tempe and Asra dragged Lucrezio to breakfast with them. “You missed breakfast two days in a row. We’re not taking no for an answer,” Asra pushed. Lucrezio sighed, his protests of not being hungry going unheard. Nazali greeted them once they arrived. They led Tempe to the table near their sisters. Asra and Lucrezio were free to sit where they liked. Asra motioned to an empty chair. “Go on,” he encouraged.

Lucrezio couldn’t help smiling at him a bit. He walked to the chair Asra had indicated. “May I sit with you?” he asked the person beside him.

Adrian looked up at him in surprise. “Of course!” he grinned. He stood up quickly to pull the chair out for him. Lucrezio smiled back as he sat down. Adrian helped push in his chair before sitting down again. “I’m glad to see you. And unscathed, too,” he said, tapping to his own cheek in reference to the incident at the market. 

“Don’t sell your abilities short, Adrian. You’re a great doctor,” Lucrezio told him. Adrian blushed a bit. Julian and Illain sat down across from them. They spoke about their time at the market some more, with Adrian and Lucrezio omitting the unpleasant run-in. The conversation made Lucrezio feel like he was joining the Devoraks at their family table again. His heart warmed at getting to experience such a feeling again when he had thought it impossible. Lucrezio spent the afternoon helping Nazali and Tempe with wedding plans. Tempe insisted his input was needed to get both cultures represented as much as possible. Though Lucrezio suspected she was helping him avoid any unpleasant conversations with the other politicians. 

The wedding was in three days. Everything was being prepared as quickly as possible. The ballroom was being decorated for the reception. An abundance of flowers was brought through the palace. The Satrinava sisters eagerly did as much as they could to ensure everything went off without a hitch. Nahara and Lucrezio planned the decor for the ceremony in the pavilion. Natiqa took charge of the menu with Nadia selecting the wine. Court musicians spent several hours practicing to perfection.

Lunch was held as usual. This time Lucrezio found himself unable to avoid the prince’s advances. He was led to a seat beside him without a chance to protest. As he had told Rhys, he didn’t find any malice or ill intentions in his actions. Conversation with him wasn’t unbearable but Lucrezio simply couldn’t find himself to be more interested than was necessary. A foreign diplomat turned the prince’s attention from him. Lucrezio took the opportunity to slip out of the room even though lunch was far from over. 

Tempe walked toward the figure standing at the edge of the waves. The sunset painted the azure waters in gold. An evening breeze ruffled the loose strands of her hair. “There you are,” she voiced when she reached the shoreline.

Lucrezio turned to her. “Aunt Tempe.”

She stepped closer until her bare feet met the waves. “Walk with me?” she requested. Lucrezio nodded. He held out his arm to her. She took it with a smile. They began walking the coast. Tempe noticed the pensive look in his ocean eyes. “What’s on your mind, dearest?” she gently prodded.

He looked out at the sea. “After winter… after what I did… I never thought things would be the way they are now,” he admitted slowly. “I was certain I would never see him again, let alone feel things as if nothing had changed. But I know nostalgia is unkind. Everything has changed…”

“Everything?” Tempe repeated softly. “Have _you_ changed?” Lucrezio was silent. Tempe continued leading him along the shore. “I had to tell you, Lucrezio,” she said at length. “I didn’t want you to meet him only to find out things were different. I knew it would destroy you to have no answers,” she continued. “Was I wrong?”

“No,” Lucrezio shook his head. 

“I know it still destroyed you. And I am sorry for it.”

“It’s not your fault, Aunt Tempe. It was mine. I wasn’t strong enough to protect him.” Tempe sighed sadly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his arm to try and comfort him. They walked a while longer, watching the sun set over the golden horizon. Lucrezio turned the topic to happier things. He was glad to listen to Tempe’s stories about her time with Nazali and their plans for the future. Her voice matched the gentle roll of the tide. “Nazali is going to stay in Basilita?” Lucrezio repeated with surprise. “I’ve always known them to be a constant traveler.”

Tempe gave an affectionate laugh. “Yes, they are. And I will always love their wandering spirit. But Nazali knows I cannot be landlocked.”

“Mm… Dad hated being too far from the sea, too.”

“That’s right. Even as a child he would be restless when there was no water nearby. He may not have been a sea witch, but he was a water child. It runs in our family, dove. We are at home with the sea.” She stopped walking at last, turning Lucrezio toward her. “Do not deny your heart its home, Lucrezio. You’ll know your shore when you find it.”

Lucrezio’s brow creased a bit. He didn’t quite understand. He had never been as drawn to the ocean as Tempe and Luka were. It still calmed him, and he would never deny his connection to it. He nodded whether he understood or not. “Yes, Aunt Tempe.”

Tempe smiled. She placed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Come. They’ll be starting dinner without us. The rest of the family is coming. It’s sure to be a feast,” she told him. She took his arm again. Lucrezio nodded and walked her back to the palace.

A feast was indeed waiting for them in the ballroom. It was a standing feast. Guests were free to mingle with each other without the need for too much formality. Tables filled with sumptuous food lined one side of the Spouses and children were present. Aunts and uncles of the royal family had arrived for the wedding. Queen Nafizah was accompanied by her royal consort. He was a soft spoken, kind man with just as much elegance as his wife. Rhys was excited to have more people her age finally in attendance. The palace physician found Adrian and Julian, eagerly sharing his experience with the younger two.

Asra and Illain entertained little children with magic. Dancers and musicians had been hired for entertainment. Applause rose from the crowd when Navra joined the dancers. Nazali had their arm wrapped around Tempe as they spoke to guests. Rhys introduced Lucrezio to people closer to their age to help him escape from stuffy old politicians. It was a relief to him to be able to talk about other things. Music and chatter filled the large room. The ballroom doors and windows were opened for a fresh breeze.

Prince Farid stayed as close to Lucrezio as he could throughout the evening. He paid Lucrezio every compliment possible. Whenever a politician pulled him away he returned soon after. He found Lucrezio leaning against the wall for a breather. “It’s quite the grand occasion, is it not?” the prince asked.

“It is,” he agreed. “The royal family knows how to throw a party.”

“Indeed. I do wonder why princess Nazali took so long to marry. It is surprising to me that such a wonderful person did not find love sooner.”

Lucrezio looked at him. “Why does it surprise you, Your Highness? Do you believe love is reserved only for the young?” he questioned.

“Not at all!” Prince Farid disclaimed. “A marriage is a wonderful thing no matter the age.”

“Hmm…” Lucrezio turned toward the crowd again. He could see Nazali and Tempe across the room. He had never seen his aunt smile so much. “It is wonderful…”

“I also believe the circumstances of a marriage should be beneficial to both parties. A marriage without partnership is not much of a marriage.”

“I agree, Your Majesty.”

“Then…” The prince took Lucrezio’s hand in his. “Marry me, Count Morgasson.” Lucrezio blinked rapidly in shock. “I could make you the happiest man on earth. You would be lavished with riches and all things fine, and ravished at night with passion like you’ve never thought possible. Vesuvia would become so prosperous only our kingdom would be above it.”

Lucrezio could do nothing but stare as he processed things. He had no doubt the prince would treat him well, and he would see to it he kept Vesuvia from ruin. He found the prince to be very amiable and a good man. But none of that was enough to make Lucrezio see him in any sort of romantic way. He took his hand politely out of the prince’s own. “Your proposal is very generous, Your Highness… but I cannot accept.” He turned to leave, believing the conversation ended. 

But Prince Farid took his hand again. “Please. What can I do to assure you of my affections? What would you like as proof? A dowry? A new horse? Perhaps there is something you have planned for Vesuvia for its improvements that could use some extra funding,” he offered.

“Those are all generous gifts, Your Highness, but I have no interest in a political marriage.” Again he pulled his hand away and turned to leave.

“Perhaps I should show you the depths of my affection.” Suddenly he pulled Lucrezio forward by the arm to impose a kiss on his lips. 

Lucrezio wrestled himself free before their mouths could make contact. “Don’t touch me!” 

The prince stared in surprise. Conversation stopped around them as other guests looked at them with growing intrigue. “Forgive me, I do not understand. I have showered you with attention during all of my visit. I have given you compliments, made grand gestures, treated you like royalty. Are you so unmoved? Is your heart as frozen as your demeanor?” Gasps and scandalized _ooh_ s came from those who were listening.

“Frozen?” Lucrezio repeated. His eyes hardened to match his frosty voice. “I’ll show you _frozen_.” Lucrezio thrust his palms at the floor. In a quick flash the prince was covered with ice up to his shoulders. The count spun on his heels and left the room for the gardens. Laughter erupted from the onlookers. 

“Who’s frozen now?” Natiqa taunted. More laughter followed.

Asra slipped out of the room to follow the young count. He wandered through the gardens in search of the other, soon finding the young man at a hidden fountain in a secluded area. Lucrezio sat at the edge of the fountain. Asra watched as he used the water to scrub at his lips. “What happened?” he asked gently.

“He asked me to marry him. Then he tried to kiss me.”

The magician’s eyes widened. “He what?”

“He said my heart is frozen.”

“We both know that’s not true. You have such a warm, giving heart. It’s just a front you put up to keep yourself from being hurt.”

“I wish my heart _was_ frozen,” Lucrezio said bitterly.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. Because then it wouldn’t hurt so much.” He sighed heavily. Asra waited for him to continue. Lucrezio’s brow creased as he tried to keep his emotions under control. “I’ve tried to move on. I’ve tried not to think about _him_ so much so maybe I can find someone to be happy with again. But no one is him. I will never feel what I feel with him with anyone else. I want no one else but him.”

“Then why don’t you tell him? Why not let him see how much you care?” Asra urged.

Lucrezio looked at him. He drew in a shaky breath. His voice was thick with oncoming tears. “Because I’m terrified of losing him again. How many times do I have to go through this fear--this pain-- before I’m allowed to be happy? I want him to be happy. I want him to live. I’ve convinced myself so often it would be better for him to live without me. I thought I was strong enough for this but I’m not. I’m not…!” Tears spilled down his cheeks. He put a hand to his face to try and hide them.

Asra pulled him into his arms. Lucrezio pressed his face into his chest as he sobbed. Asra stroked his hair, shielding him from sight as he let him cry. He knew all too well what Lucrezio was feeling. He knew how heavy his heart was even with a part of it missing. But it was precisely that missing part that pained him so. Lucrezio apologized through his tears. Asra needed no clarification; he knew what those apologies were for. It was the same reason Lucrezio always apologized to him. “Shh… It’s not your fault,” he assured.

Adrian looked across the table at Lucrezio. He had come to breakfast with Asra, but Adrian noticed something was wrong almost instantly. Lucrezio was bleary eyed and quiet. He spoke when spoken to, mostly by Asra, Tempe, or Nazali, and ate very little. Adrian found himself looking over at him in concern quite often. He was hoping to catch Lucrezio’s eye to somehow ask if he was alright. But Lucrezio barely lifted his eyes from his plate. Breakfast ended. Adrian was about to follow Lucrezio when he saw the other being pulled away by Nafizah. Instead he hurried after Asra. “Asra,” he voiced, catching him by the arm. “Is he okay?” he asked quietly.

Asra blinked a little before he realized what he was asking. “He’ll be okay,” he assured. “He had a rough night, that’s all.”

“Is there anything I can do for him?”

He smiled, patting his shoulder. “Give him some time. Just be there for him when he’s ready.” Adrian nodded. Asra gave him another smile and followed after Lucrezio.

Despite Asra’s words, Adrian saw nothing of Lucrezio all day. He went down to the beach with his family for a good part of the morning. Lucrezio was absent for lunch. Adrian kept Asra’s advice in mind. He found himself in the palace library for the rest of the afternoon. There were a large number of medical texts for him to choose from. He found one that interested him the most and took it back to his room. 

Adrian woke late in the evening. He sat up in bed, looking at the book in his hands. _‘I must have dozed off…’_ he realized as he rubbed at his eyes. He set the book aside as he got out of bed. The sky outside his window was dark. A glance at the clock told him dinner was likely over. After stretching a bit he picked up the book and left his room to return it to the library. He passed a maid along the way who told him the guests were gathered in the salon. She offered to return the book in his stead. Adrian thanked her, continuing down the empty halls toward the right room.

Nazali was making their way down the same hall. They paused when they noticed him heading toward them. “Adrian,” they called to get his attention. They met him halfway. “You missed dinner. Do you feel sick?” they questioned.

“No, no. I fell asleep reading,” he admitted bashfully.

“Oh, yeah? I’m glad you found something interesting. I guess you and Lucrezio are two peas in a pod in that sense.”

“What do you mean?”

“He missed dinner, too. He was probably working, though. Maybe I should ask the cooks to send something to his room,” Nazali mused.

Adrian put a hand to his chin in thought. An idea came to him. “Doctor Satrinava, could I ask you for a favor?” he eagerly asked.

“Sure, kid. What do you need?” they agreed easily. Adrian leaned in to tell them his plan. A grin spread on their face. “Leave it to me.”

Half an hour later, Lucrezio heard a knock at his door. He looked at the person on the other side in surprise. “Adrian. What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” Adrian invited.

Lucrezio blinked. “Dinner?”

“Yes. I understand we both missed dinner with everyone else. It would be just the two of us: no politics, no bureaucrats, no pressure.”

“Just us?” Lucrezio repeated. Adrian nodded. Lucrezio felt his heart flutter. “I would like that very much.”

Adrian grinned. “Excellent.”

Lucrezio held up a finger to signify he needed a moment. He disappeared into his room again. He quickly made sure his braid and clothing were presentable. Then he joined Adrian in the hall. He hoped he didn’t look too eager. “Lead the way.” Adrian did just that, smiling as he led Lucrezio through the silent halls. Instead of heading for the dining hall however Lucrezio found himself being led to the pavilion. “Where are we going?” he questioned.

“You’ll see,” Adrian said simply. He took Lucrezio to the steps leading from the pavilion to the beach. They descended the stone steps. Adrian took Lucrezio by the hand. “This way,” he said, smiling with a hint of excitement, and pulled him toward the dock. “We’re here.” Adrian stopped at the foot of the dock. 

Lucrezio’s eyes widened. A row of lanterns lined the edge of the walkway and the dock platform. Small candles in glass orbs were strung from the posts. A table for two was set in the center waiting for them. “Wow…”

Adrian smiled. “Do you like it?” he asked.

“It’s wonderful. How did you pull this off?”

“I just asked the right person,” he smiled. He walked Lucrezio along the lantern-lit dock to their table. It was laden with a modest spread just big enough for two. The candles hung above them provided enough light to eat by. Adrian pulled out the chair on the left. Lucrezio smiled at him as he sat down. Adrian sat across from him. He went to pick up the pitcher. “This is mango lemonade. Would you like some?”

“Please.” Adrian filled Lucrezio’s glass before filling his own. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Adrian smiled. Lucrezio looked out at the water. The waves lapped gently at the shore with a soothing song. He took in a deep breath of the fresh ocean breeze. The moon began casting slivers of light on the horizon. “What are you thinking about?”

Lucrezio looked back at him instantly. “Hmm?”

“What are you thinking about?” Adrian repeated. 

“Oh… Nothing important,” he dismissed.

Adrian paused. _‘I guess he’s not ready to talk about it,’_ he surmised. He thought of a quick change of topic. Soon they fell into comfortable conversation as they ate. Adrian was glad to see Lucrezio’s mood lifted from whatever it had been that morning. He made sure not to ask about it, believing Lucrezio would tell him if he wanted to. Lucrezio gladly listened as Adrian told him about conversations he had had with guests who weren’t politicians. He wasn’t about to bore Adrian with those matters. Adrian filled Lucrezio’s glass when it ran empty. He could also see his appetite was better. That eased some of his worry. 

Again Lucrezio found himself thinking he was lucky. He loved seeing Adrian’s happiness as he recalled parts of their visit. Adrian showed genuine interest when he told of his visits to other countries even if it had been for work. He gave Adrian his full attention in return for every story. They continued talking even after they had finished eating. Some of the little candles had already gone out. Lucrezio looked sadly at the castle, thinking since the meal was finished so was the evening. He turned his head when he heard the scrape of Adrian’s chair against the dock. He blinked when he extended a hand to him.

“Walk with me,” Adrian invited. Lucrezio smiled and took his hand. They walked along the dock until they were closer to land. Adrian kicked off his shoes. Lucrezio slipped out of his own. Adrian helped him off the dock onto the sand. It was still warm under their feet. Adrian kept Lucrezio’s hand in his. He let Lucrezio lead them toward the shoreline. Soon their feet met with the cool water as it ebbed and flowed on the sand. The moon’s reflection was like ribbons on the water. Adrian listened to Lucrezio as he told him a story of his childhood. He looked at him, unaware of the soft expression on his own face. He took in the way the moonlight caught in his hair. He resisted the urge to weave his fingers with Lucrezio’s for fear it would be too intimate. But he couldn’t deny he liked the way their hands fit together. 

Hours later, when the breeze had chilled and the sand had cooled, Adrian led them back to the palace. Blue lanterns lit the pavilion walkway. Adrian plucked a white plumeria with blue tips from a bush as they passed. He tucked it into Lucrezio’s hair at his left ear. Lucrezio felt the heat linger from the soft brush of his fingers. They stepped quietly inside the palace into the empty halls. Their voices dropped so as not to wake anyone. Adrian walked Lucrezio to his room without hesitation. He felt they reached his door far too soon.

Lucrezio turned to him before opening the door. “Thank you, Adrian,” he smiled.

Adrian gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” Lucrezio looked at him with soft surprise before another smile broke on his lips. Adrian raised Lucrezio’s hand to his lips. A silent triumph went through him when Lucrezio didn’t pull away. “Good night, Lucrezio.” He placed a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

Lucrezio felt his heart give a giddy whirl. “Good night, Adrian.” He slid his hand out of Adrian’s, opened the door to his room, and walked inside. He gave Adrian one last smile as he closed the door. He leaned his forehead against the door and let out a slow breath. His smile widened at the consistent flutter of his heart. Adrian’s touch lingered on his hand. This was a night he was sure he would never forget.


	9. Dearly Beloved

Adrian made sure to thank Nazali the next morning. They smiled, having no need to ask if things had gone well. There was enough evidence in Adrian’s demeanor. Breakfast that morning was a bit more of a personal affair. It was for personal guests, not politicians. The royal family and their spouses were joined by the Devoraks, Lucrezio, and Asra. Lucrezio had become a favorite with Nahara. The count had joined her and a few others for early morning yoga. Rhys had been a spectator and had no trouble embarrassing Lucrezio with declarations of how flexible he was. 

“What a pretty flower,” Natiqa said to the count. “You must have had a stroll through the pavilion.”

Lucrezio brought a hand to the flower tucked in his hair. “Oh… yes,” he replied as calmly as he could. He cast a glance at Adrian. Adrian met his gaze and gave an instant smile. Lucrezio smiled back long enough for him to see before his attention was called away. Rhys was the only outsider who noticed the exchange. She gave Adrian a questioning glance. He simply promised to tell her later.

The rest of the day was spent busily decorating the palace for the wedding. The kitchen was bustling with constant cooking and baking. Maids worked to make the halls and rooms spotless. The baths were filled several times throughout the day.The pavilion was readied for the ceremony. The ballroom was cleaned and decorated. Nahara invited Lucrezio to a sparring session when they finished with the pavilion. Asra smiled as he watched, glad to see the younger enjoying himself. 

The rehearsal dinner was also split into two groups. This time only Tempe, Asra, and Lucrezio dined in private. Dinner was brought to Tempe’s guest room where they could eat in peace. “Are you sure this is alright?” Asra asked as they sat at the table.

“Of course,” Tempe assured. “Nafizah will give the guests a rundown of the ceremony. Besides, eating with family is a wedding tradition for us,” she smiled. Lucrezio nodded in confirmation. “This gives me a chance to give you your gifts in private.”

“Gifts?” the two repeated.

“Yes. It’s usually reserved for younger brides and their wedding party but, well, you are my personal guests. And I did find something to give you both,” Tempe smiled. She moved to the desk in her room where two wrapped gifts were sitting. “This was Luka’s,” she said as she handed the smaller one to Lucrezio. “His mother… my sister… had it made for him.” Lucrezio took the gift carefully. Already he knew he would love it. “And this,” Tempe said as she held out the bigger gift to Asra, “used to be mine.”

Asra opened his gift. “It’s a spellbook,” he said as he held up the large, heavy tome.

“Yes. Most of them are water related, but there’s plenty of other types in there as well. This book holds our family’s specialty spells, passed down for generations. It holds every spell Luka ever knew. Well--aside from what you taught him, of course.”

The magician blinked. “Are you sure I should be the one getting this?”

“Yes. Who else would teach Lucrezio?” Tempe said with a wink. “Luka would have inherited it at some point, and you have always been family to us. Use it well.”

“Thank you,” Asra said, truly touched at her words. He ran his fingers along the intricate design on the cover.

Tempe nodded. She turned to Lucrezio. “Do you like it, dove?” she asked gently. Asra turned to him as well.

Lucrezio looked at the item in the box. A golden crescent moon was set upside down between rows of stars on a metal band. Ribbons of matching gold were attached to the ends. “It’s beautiful…” he voiced at length. “Dad would have loved it. Thank you, Aunt Tempe.”

She reached out to squeeze his hand. “You’re welcome, dove. And thank you for being here. Now, let’s eat! Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I’m getting married!”

A bright blue sky stretched over the kingdom. The palace gleamed in the sunlight. Guests were gathered in the pavilion overlooking the sparkling sea. Bright blooms of peach and white decorated the roof of the gazebo, gauzy pale blue fabric tied to the front columns. Nazali and Tempe stood beneath the gazebo hand in hand. The royal family stood with the best view, several of them all smiles and tears. Nafizah officiated the ceremony. Everyone stood in reverence as the ceremony commenced. 

Nazali took one of the rings when the time came. Their eyes set on the woman before them. “It’s only been a year since our paths crossed again. And what a wonderful year it has been,” they smiled. “You’re as beautiful now as you were when we were children. I have been a wanderer all my life. With you, I have found a reason to stay. Tempest Costello. May the way I look at you, the way I speak to you, and the way I treat you show that I love you with all my heart. With this ring, I pledge my heart to you.” They slipped the golden band around Tempe’s ring finger.

Tempe picked up the other ring. She took Nazali’s hand purposefully in hers. “Love is truly a powerful force. We are both free spirits; wanderers in search of our true home. I have found mine in you. Nazali Satrinava, I promise to love you with the endless depths of the seas. With this ring, I pledge myself to you.” She slipped the ring on Nazali’s finger. “You are all the magic I need.”

“And you mine, _amata_.”

“By the laws and traditions --and blessings-- of our land, I pronounce your lives joined,” Nafizah declared with a fond smile. Nazali and Tempe sealed their union with a kiss. A chorus of applause rose from their guests. Bells sounded for all in the kingdom to hear. Loose flower petals were thrown to the wind.

Asra looked at the young man beside him. Lucrezio wore a long sleeveless top with a slit on each side at the thighs and semi-sheer black pants down to mid-calf. His hair was loose down his back with a simple braid in a low halo. Pink flowers were woven in for decoration, the white and blue plumeria Adrian had given him in the center. The crescent moon and stars were around his waist like a belt. He looked at the scene with a soft smile. “You just gained a new family member,” Asra told him.

Lucrezio looked at him in surprise for a moment. “I did, didn’t I?” he said as his smile widened. “And they welcomed me without hesitation. I know Nazali will make her happy.”

Asra smiled. “You did a wonderful job. The pavilion is beautiful. And I know it means a lot for you to be here, for Luka as well. I’m proud of you.” Lucrezio could only smile bashfully. Asra took him by the arm. “Come on. Let’s join the party!”

The ballroom was decorated much like the gazebo in the pavilion. Soft blue fabric was draped from the ceiling. Every column was decorated with garlands of peach and white. Chandeliers sparkled in the ample light streaming through the domed glass ceiling. Tables were set on one end, leaving most of the room free for dancing and entertainment. Food was served in buffet style, allowing guests to mingle as they ate. Toasts were made to the happy couple. Music played throughout the night. Food and wine was abundant.

Lucrezio had to make his rounds to the politicians. Prince Farid, to his relief, was courteous even though their interaction was brief. He found time to talk to Julian and Illain as well. Illain hurried to get him a small plate as soon as he learned he had yet to eat. They all turned at the sound of young laughter, watching Rhys effortlessly make the younger members of the royal family laugh with her stories and antics. Her colorful dress and turquoise sash made her fit in with ease.

Soft music flowed through the ballroom. A slight hush fell over the crowd as couples filled the dance floor. Nazali and Tempe were in the center as they should be. The next dance was a special performance by the Satrinava sisters. The dance floor was rarely empty. Asra and Julian took turns dancing with Nadia, all three taking center stage at one point. Portia pulled her family onto the floor. Rhys and Adrian had no shortage of dance partners. At length Lucrezio found time to sit and enjoy the party. He gathered some food for himself and sat at a table with Asra and Julian. Natiqa and Nadia sat with them as well. They complimented him on the way he had decorated the pavilion. For once Lucrezio found very little tension when speaking with Nadia. He was soon listening to tales of balls and parties she had organized.

Two more figures joined them before long. “Count Lucrezio. Would you like to try the red or the white?” Nahara questioned, holding up two bottles of wine.

“Which do you recommend, Your Highness?” he queried in return.

“Oh, you must try the red!” Navra insisted. “It really brings out all the hidden flavors of the food.”

“It’s also stronger,” Nahara pointed out. There was a bit of an unspoken challenge in her eyes as she said this.

Lucrezio held her gaze and held out his glass. “Red it is.” 

Nahara gave an approving smirk as she filled his glass.

Night fell as the party continued. The chandeliers provided the only light for the ballroom. The doors were opened for a cooling breeze. The wedding cake was cut and passed around. Some of the younger guests had been put to bed already. Lucrezio was making his way through the room when a politician caught him. “Count Morgasson. I don’t believe I’ve seen you on the dance floor,” she said. “Do you not dance?”

“I do indeed, Lady Chezna,” he replied.

“Ah, but of course, you need a suitable partner,” she said with a smile. 

Lucrezio had an idea of who she meant. She had made a very pointed introduction of her daughter to him earlier. “You’re right. The right partner makes all the difference,” he said. He excused himself with a nod before she could say more. He made his way to a certain redhead. “Rhys,” he voiced to get her attention. “Dance with me?” he asked with an outstretched hand.

She looked surprised for a moment. Then a large grin took to her face, “Yeah!” She took his hand and pulled him onto the floor as lively music began to play. 

Nadia found Adrian taking a brief break. “Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked.

“Yes. This whole vacation has been wonderful,” he smiled. “I’ve learned a lot.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” she smiled. “Pasha tells me Rhys wants to visit more often. Do you think your parents will object to her staying longer?”

“I doubt it. Dad has a hard time saying no to you as it is,” he said.

Nadia laughed, knowing it was true. “Julian has always been rather obliging. Though I think that’s simply who he is. Still, I should ask their permission to keep her for a little while. Of course I should ask Rhys about it as well. Where is she?”

The two looked around the room in search of the redhead. They found her soon on the dance floor. They watched as Lucrezio led her through the lively folk-like dance. Adrian smiled as he saw them both smiling and laughing. Rhys took just as much charge as Lucrezio did. They twirled and spun with the other revelers. They even took turns dipping each other. The dance ended. Lucrezio led Rhys off the floor as they laughed. Adrian saw him making his way through the crowd toward the gardens.

Nadia pushed him gently forward. “Go on. I need to talk to your parents,” she urged with a knowing smile. 

Adrian blushed a bit but followed after Lucrezio nonetheless. He ducked out of the closest door to the gardens. The roar of the crowd quieted as he stepped outside. The pathways were lit with small candles in glass orbs suspended between columns. Fountains gurgled softly in the quiet air. It was pleasantly cool outside compared to the heat in the ballroom. Adrian looked over the veranda railing, finding Lucrezio still on the main path. “Lucrezio,” he voiced when he was near. Lucrezio turned toward him. “Can I join you?”

He smiled. “Of course.” 

They began walking along the closest path. “Clearing your head from the wine?” Adrian asked.

“Oh, no, no, I’m far from drunk,” he dismissed. “I’m just getting some air. It’s a little stuffy in there with all those people,” Lucrezio admitted.

“I understand,” Adrian nodded. He noticed the blue flower among the pink in Lucrezio’s hair. He took in his outfit. He had seen it several times that night but this was his first time seeing it up close. He had never seen Lucrezio’s arms exposed. He looked at the noticeable white scar at the back of his arm, realizing there was a matching one on the other, and the scar on his forearm. He noticed the largest scars were covered. “I’ve never seen you in such light colors,” he commented before the silence could drag on too long.

Lucrezio looked down at himself a little. “They’re my dad’s colors…” he said softly. “It seemed fitting, since I’m representing him as well.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“You didn’t,” Lucrezio assured quickly. He gave Adrian a smile to prove it. “We’ll be going back to Vesuvia in a couple days. Are you sad to leave?”

“A little. It’s been a great week. But I’ll be glad to be back at work,” Adrian said cheerfully. He truly enjoyed his work so it didn’t seem odd to him to look forward to returning to it.

“Yes… I’m sure there’s plenty of it waiting for me, as well…” he said with a bit of a sigh. “However, I know Nissa has been working very hard in my absence. It will be time to give her a vacation when I get back.”

“She seems like the kind of person who gets things done right away.”

“She is. The palace would fall apart without her,” Lucrezio said with some softness.

Adrian moved a bit closer to bump him softly with his arm. “I think a lot of things in Vesuvia would fall apart without you,” he said. Lucrezio seemed surprised. “The courtiers do a lot of things--and they do it well enough. But I don’t think they could do as well without you.”

Lucrezio’s voice was hesitant. “Really…?” He didn’t want to come off as if he didn’t believe Adrian. It was simply that he was still unsure he had made the right decision two winters ago. 

He smiled, the expression on his face nothing but truthful. “Really,” he affirmed. Lucrezio smiled in a way that let Adrian know he had just eased a little bit of a great burden from him. Adrian felt his heart flutter at how happy he looked.

Before they could say more they heard a soft voice further along the path. They recognized the voice and looked toward it. They looked to see Tempe and Nazali sitting on the edge of the nearest fountain, hand in hand. Nazali smiled in rapt attention as Tempe softly serenaded them. Her voice was as calming as a peaceful sea. Adrian knew from experience Tempe had a --literal-- magical voice. She could lull someone to sleep or make them do her bidding with the right tone and an unspoken spell. But this song had no spell, save for the love behind it. When she finished Nazali brought her hand to their lips for a kiss. “Will you sing to me often?” they asked.

“Whenever you wish,” Tempe promised. She brushed a lock of fiery hair from Nazali’s brow. “ _Ana bahebak_ ,” she told them.

Nazali smiled, bright as the sun. “I love you, too. Are you ready to head back?” Tempe nodded. They stood from the fountain still holding hands.

Adrian gasped. “We should hide. We don’t want them to think we were eavesdropping,” he whispered. He looked around before spotting a tunnel of flowers nearby. “Quick!” He took Lucrezio by the hand and pulled him toward the tunnel. He made sure they were well hidden by the shadows before moving closer. His arms wrapped around Lucrezio’s waist. Lucrezio’s hands found his upper arms in return. Adrian pressed him gently against the flowers.

Lucrezio was so taken aback, so utterly unprepared for what was happening, that he forgot how to breathe. And when he remembered, all his senses were filled with _Adrian_. His scent, familiar and comforting, drifted in the air he breathed. His body thrummed where Adrian’s met his. It set his skin afire with the want-- the invoiceable need-- to be touched more in even the simplest ways. Being in his arms again brought about ecstasy so sweet it was almost painful. He realized in that moment just how much he missed Adrian holding him. Lucrezio longed to feel more of him. He wished he could run his hands through his hair. Or to rest a palm against the steady beat of his heart in a silent kiss. His own heart was pounding in his chest so loudly he was sure Adrian could hear it in the silence. He paid no heed to the outside world. To him, all that existed was Adrian. 

“I think they’re gone…” His voice was right above Lucrezio. Heat rushed through him as it reverberated in his ear. Lucrezio gave a soft noise in the back of his throat. Adrian turned to look at him, about to suggest they leave before someone noticed they were missing from the party. All words stalled when he noticed just how close they were. He could smell the soft aroma of vanilla that emanated from Lucrezio’s skin. He could feel the silk of his hair brushing against his fingers as they rested at his back. He pulled him closer, softly, naturally, to feel more of his warmth against him. Lucrezio took in a sharp breath but he made no move to pull away. Adrian felt his heart against his chest like the rapid beat of a song. Eyes blue as the sea flicked up to meet his own. The lack of light under the flower arch made them darker, reminding Adrian even more of the ocean’s depths. He brought a hand to Lucrezio’s cheek. His thumb brushed along the heat of a blush nearly hidden by the dark.

“Adrian…”

This time it was Adrian who felt his breath catch. He had never heard his name spoken with such affection. Lucrezio said his name as if it was the most precious word in his vocabulary. It was soft like a whispered hope. Yet it seemed to hold with it the echo of a thousand emotions unspoken. His own heart surged with that echo. _‘Oh.’_ The expression on the count’s face was intoxicating: cheeks flushed, eyes darkened, and lips slightly parted. Adrian looked steadily into his eyes. He leaned in slowly as if pulled by a gentle tide. Soon he was so close he could practically taste the wine that lingered on Lucrezio’s lips.

“Lucrezio!”

 _‘Asra.’_ Adrian acknowledged the voice but paid it no heed. He was still being lured in.

“Lucrezio, Queen Nafizah is looking for you!”

The count gasped. Suddenly he was brought to his senses, snatched out of the blissful haze he had found himself in. He blinked the rest of the haze away. He wanted desperately to stay where he was; warm and alive in Adrian’s arms. And oh, how easy it would be to let himself be swept away. Reluctantly, Lucrezio pulled back out of Adrian’s hold. “Excuse me…” he managed once he found his voice. Then he ducked out from under the sanctuary of flowers toward Asra’s voice.

“There you are,” the magician smiled when he saw him. He noticed the color on the young man’s cheeks. “What’s wrong? Your face is flushed. Are you feeling okay?”

“It must be the wine…” Lucrezio dismissed.

Adrian watched the two head back into the palace. He leaned against the arch with a long, shaky exhale. His heart still hammered in his chest, Lucrezio’s visage burned in his mind. Everything he had felt came rushing back like a tidal wave. The way Lucrezio had said his name echoed in his ears. He made sure the flush on his own face had faded before heading back inside.

Rhys made her way over as soon as she saw him. “Hey. Where’d you go?” she asked, holding out a plate of various desserts to share with him.

“Just… out for some air,” he said.

“Really?” she quirked with a dubious brow. “Doesn’t look like it worked.”

Adrian’s eyes locked on Lucrezio, standing across the room as he spoke to Nahara. “Rhys…” She hummed in question around the food in her mouth. “I’ve fallen for him hard--and fast.” Rhys looked where Adrian was looking. “Do you really think I have a chance?” 

“Yup,” she said instantly.

“How do you know?”

Rhys gestured for Adrian to keep watching. Lucrezio’s eyes locked on him. He looked down shily, playing with his hair a little, before looking back at him with a smile. He turned back to Nahara with his usual expression. Rhys grinned. “ _That’s_ how.”

_And from across the crowded room I saw you smile only at me_. - Tyler Knott Gregson


	10. Walk You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying (because I found the song after I came up with the idea for the chapter) song: Walk You Home by Karmina
> 
> tw: mentions of amputation

A bright sunset painted the docks in orange and red. The last of the ships was heading out to sea or docking for the night. Julian let out an exaggerated sigh. “It’s good to be home,” he grinned. “Prakra is great, but Vesuvia is home.”

“Don’t put on a brave face, Ilya. I know you’re going to miss Rhys as much as the rest of us,” Illain pointed out. Rhys had taken Nadia’s offer to stay longer almost instantly. She had bid her family and the others goodbye at Prakra’s docks.

Julian gave a dramatic sniffle. “My baby girl is growing up!” 

Asra and Illain rolled their eyes. “I know it’s late, but since the shop isn’t that far from South End, why don’t you guys come by for tea? It would give us all some time to wind down from the voyage,” the magician suggested. 

The Devoraks accepted the invitation. The group walked through the streets toward the shop. Asra used magic to teleport their luggage so they didn’t have to carry anything. People called out to welcome them back. Lucrezio was glad of the lack of crowds. He followed at the end of the group, content to listen to their conversations as he let himself remain in vacation-mode.

Asra let them into the shop once they arrived. He lit a lantern in the shop to light the way upstairs. Illain was a bit hesitant about entering the living quarters. But Asra assured him it would be more comfortable than sitting in the cramped back room of the shop. He apologized for any mess as he let them in. He opened the window for a breeze and gestured to the table. “Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable,” he smiled. Asra put his bag aside, setting Faust on the bed so she could be comfortable. 

Lucrezio was already working on making the tea. He greeted the stove salamander. It gave a happy noise at seeing him, jumping into his hands. Its golden eyes glinted in the remaining sun streaming in from the window. “Hello, little friend,” Lucrezio told him. It gave another noise before rolling around in his hands. Lucrezio felt a distinct heat. “Alright, alright.” He set the salamander back in the stove with a hissed ‘ouch’. He gave the salamander some wood chips to entice him to help with the tea.

“Did he burn you?” Adrian asked beside him.

“He would never burn me. He heats up when he’s happy. I’m just… heat sensitive,” Lucrezio explained. 

Adrian took his hands in his just the same to examine them. The gentle touch sent more heat into Lucrezio’s hand. Adrian gave a satisfied hum when he saw there was no burning on them. “Can I help with anything?” he asked next.

Lucrezio was about to say he shouldn’t help with anything since he was a guest. But he knew Adrian would rather be helpful if he could. “Could you get the cups down?” he requested. Adrian nodded and reached into the cabinets--an easy reach for him. Lucrezio found the tea leaves and something for them to eat. Before long they were all seated at the table, happily chatting about their week. The revived suncatcher cast colorful flecks on the walls.

The sun had set hours ago by the time the group said goodbye to each other. Asra and Lucrezio saw them off at the door of the shop. “Thanks for having us over,” Julian told them. 

“It was fun,” Illain agreed.

“Be careful going home,” Asra told them.

“We will. Goodnight.” Julian wound an arm around Illain’s shoulders as they turned to leave. Asra headed back inside.

Adrian gave Lucrezio a smile. “Goodnight.”

Lucrezio gave a smile of his own. “Goodnight.”

Suddenly, Adrian leaned in so quickly Lucrezio had no time to react. But the press of his lips to that oh-so-familiar spot under his eye was tender and soft. Lucrezio’s lashes fluttered at the close contact. Adrian pulled away, the blush on his cheeks visible even at night. “Sweet dreams, Lucrezio…” he whispered. 

Lucrezio could only stay frozen where he was as Adrian disappeared down the street. He moved inside and closed the door, locking it with a ward. He brought a hand slowly to the warmth on his cheek. His eyes widened as if everything had just now registered. A tear slid down his cheek, hot like the remnants of Adrian’s lips on his skin.

“Lucrezio?” Asra’s voice called to him. The magician came down the stairs, brow creasing when he saw the young man. “What’s wrong? Are you sad?” he asked gently.

“No…” Lucrezio breathed. More tears followed. He wiped them away but it was futile. “No, I’m not sad…” He wasn’t, at least not that he thought. In fact he felt happy. He thought he had felt a bit of the love he had lost in that brief tender moment. It made him incredibly happy. And that was the reason he didn’t understand why he was crying. 

  
  


Life resumed with the tasks of day to day. Adrian spent his free time studying what he had learned in Prakra. He compared the notes he had taken to what texts he had on hand. Lucrezio immersed himself in the work that had piled up in his absence. His days were spent with courtiers, letter correspondence, and looking over documents pertaining to Vesuvia’s upkeep. Nissa made sure he ate and went to bed at a decent time. The week faded into the next month. And with it came an abrupt shock back to reality.

One September day, while the sun shone high above Vesuvia, the palace was sent into a panic. The palace gardener had had an accident while working. Servants carried him into a spare room. Lucrezio hurried to see the damage. A large gash ran along the man’s leg. The cut was deep enough Lucrezio knew it would have only taken a few more inches to reach bone. “Get every medical supply we have. We have to staunch the bleeding as much as possible. Nissa, send a messenger to both Doctor Devoraks. Tell them to take a couple transportation crystals. We need them here as quickly as possible. Brietta, tell Marcie to mix some herbs for pain,” he directed. Supplies were brought quickly into the room. Bedding was brought for the gardener’s comfort. The sheets stained quickly with blood. A tourniquet was tied above the wound. Lucrezio used all the medical knowledge he knew to stall for time. The smell of blood was nearly sickening. Only a few servants could stomach being in the room. 

Julian and Adrian arrived as quickly as they could. Lucrezio was busy putting pressure on the blood-soaked cloth covering the wound. Julian rushed over first. He assessed what had been done. “How’s he doing?” he asked. 

“We gave him something for the pain. The bleeding has slowed,” Lucrezio explained.

He nodded. “Okay. We’ll take it from here. You did a great job so far,” he told the young count. The situation was grave but he was genuine in his praise. Lucrezio nodded, removing his bloodied hands from the wound. He left the room to clean up. The servants stayed to help. Adrian moved in next to Julian. He brought his hands to the wound. Julian talked to the gardener in an effort to determine how lucid he was. “How is he doing?” he asked.

Adrian shook his head. “I don’t dare remove the cloth.”

The door opened and closed. Soon Asra was by their side as well. “Don’t worry, Terran. You’ve got the best doctors at your side,” he reassured the man. He then moved his hand over the injury. He blanched.

Adrian knew what Asra had realized. Still, he couldn’t help asking. “Can we heal him? Between the two of us?” he asked.

Asra shook his head. “He’s lost too much blood. It would take too long, and it would prolong the pain too much.”

“What can we do?”

“There’s really only one option. It’s already at danger of infection,” Julian pointed out.

They all knew what that option was without Julian having to say it. Asra looked at the gardener. “Terran. We can’t heal it. If we do nothing it could get infected or you could bleed out. But if we amputate…”

“We can’t,” Adrian interrupted. “He has a weak heart. An amputation could send him into shock.”

“If we don’t he could lose it to infection anyway. This way we have a chance,” Julian told him. Adrian faltered. He knew his father had a point. But that didn’t make the decision any easier.

Asra let out a slow breath. “Terran. What do you want to do?”

The gardener focused his hazy eyes on the trio. His voice was feeble from more than age. “If there is a chance I can keep gardening, I want that chance. All I want is to be among the flowers,” he told them. He looked at Julian directly. “Do the amputation.”

Julian nodded. He dismissed everyone but Adrian from the room. Asra promised to stay outside the door in case he was needed. Julian looked at Adrian. “We can do this,” he assured his son. Adrian nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly to prepare himself.

Hours passed. The amputation was successful. Adrian and Julian were directed to another room nearby to clean up and rest. Servants tended to the gardener, someone staying in the room on guard at all times. A maid brought the two doctors tea. Asra sat with them. Julian ran a hand through his hair. “I’m glad it went well,” he admitted. “I haven’t done an amputation in a long time. Thank goodness I have a few under my belt. My first amputation was not well received.”

“Maybe not, but it was still successful,” Asra reminded him. “Adrian. This was your first amputation, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. But does it really count, since dad was the one holding the knife?” he quirked.

“Experience is experience, son. Sometimes you learn by watching first,” Julian told him. “It’s never an easy call. I hope you won’t have to make it often.” Adrian was about to speak when a servant rushed in. The gardener’s condition had worsened. 

A heavy somberness filled the quiet palace halls. Lanterns were dimmed. Incense burned slowly in the room used for the operation. Julian closed the door with a quiet, reverent click. He saw Asra waiting for him in the hall. “Thanks for your help, Asra…” Julian sighed. His shoulders drooped dejectedly. “I guess sometimes all the healing magic in the world isn’t enough.”

“He had a weak heart, Ilya. He knew the risks when he agreed to the amputation,” Asra reminded. “We all knew the chances of complications were high,” he said softly.

“I know. But it doesn’t soften the blow.”

Asra put his hand on Julian’s arm in a sign of solidarity. “I know.”

Julian sighed again. “Adrian’s taking it pretty hard… I should check on him.”

But Asra stopped him, directing his gaze down the hall. A familiar figure with white-blond hair slipped quietly into the room. “Let Lucrezio try for now,” Asra said with a bit of a smile. “Come on. Let’s get some tea.” He directed Julian down the hall.

Lucrezio walked softly into the dark room. The only light was the one that streamed in from the hall, illuminating the despondent figure in a way that added to the somber mood. Lucrezio stopped when he was a few steps away. “Adrian.” Adrian looked up slowly at the gentle voice.    
But he had only looked at him a brief moment before turning away with a creased brow. Lucrezio looked at him sadly. He noticed Adrian’s hands, dyed with crimson. Lucrezio summoned a bowl of water and a washcloth. He set them on the floor and knelt in front of Adrian. Then he reached for one of his hands.

“Don’t,” Adrian protested. “They’re bloody.”

But Lucrezio did not falter. He took Adrian’s hand gently in his. “There is more blood on my hands than there will ever be on yours,” he said softly. Adrian’s brow creased with confusion. He had no memory of Lucrezio’s past. The events of that winter were a blank to him. He watched silently as Lucrezio cleaned his hands for him. A soft surge of affection welled in his chest. Lucrezio finished washing their hands, summoning a towel to dry them with. He stood and set them on a nearby table. Cool fingers brushed against Adrian’s brow as Lucrezio tucked away an errant lock of hair. “Talk to me,” Lucrezio softly urged. He knew not to push Adrian to share too much. But if he wanted to talk he wanted Adrian to know he was there to listen.

Adrian gave a heavy sigh and hung his head. He was silent for a long time as he gathered his thoughts. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts. At length he managed to put them into words. “I failed,” he began. “I knew the risks. I knew amputation was dangerous. If my healing powers were enough he might still be alive. But they’re not enough. I’m not good enough.” His brow creased in frustration. “I’m not enough…” Tears rolled slowly down his cheek. He started a bit when he realized it. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so weak,” he apologized, quickly wiping the moisture away.

Lucrezio’s heart clenched painfully. He hated seeing Adrian in pain, no matter what form. He would have gladly taken the pain on himself. Lucrezio reached out. He hesitated, questioning if his touch would be wanted. Then he slowly pulled Adrian’s head to his chest. Adrian’s breath stalled a bit at the unexpected closeness. But he knew he didn’t want to pull away. “You  _ are _ enough,” Lucrezio told him.

Adrian’s breath hitched. The emotions welled too quickly to be stopped. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Lucrezio’s waist to bring him closer. Though his hands had been cool Lucrezio’s body was warm and comforting. Adrian held to him as he cried. 

Lucrezio held him the entire time. He knew it was the least he could do for him. After all, Adrian had comforted him so many times. At length Adrian’s tears subsided. He pulled slowly away. Lucrezio placed his hands on his face, coaxing him to look at him. “Adrian, you are a wonderful doctor. You acted quickly and did everything you could. I know the loss hurts. The fact you feel it so strongly is part of what makes you such a wonderful doctor. You are incredibly selfless. There is a humanity in you that so little possess. You will do great things as a doctor-- as a person. I believe in you. Please do not ever think you are not enough.”

Adrian felt a slow peace wash over him at Lucrezio’s words. His burden felt lightened, even a little. The guilt was still there but it was much less heavy. He thought Lucrezio looked close to tears at his final statement. It passed so quickly however he couldn’t be sure. “Thank you…” he managed, “for believing in me so much.” Lucrezio gave him a soft smile. Exhaustion settled slowly into Adrian’s body. Catharsis had sapped energy from him. “I’m tired…” he admitted.

“You can stay here and rest.”

“I don’t… I don’t want to be alone,” Adrian admitted again. 

Lucrezio knew what the unspoken request was. “I’ll stay with you,” he promised. He turned down the covers as Adrian slipped his shoes off. He waited for Adrian to make himself comfortable. Adrian pulled the covers to his shoulders. Lucrezio sat on the edge of the bed beside him. He looked around the room, a memory coming to his mind when he realized they had been in a similar situation before. It seemed so long ago but he recalled it well. He enchanted the harp in the corner of the room before turning to Adrian. He reached out and pulled his ponytail free so he could be more comfortable. 

“Thank you,” Adrian repeated.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m sorry for getting so emotional.”

“You never need to apologize for your feelings, Adrian.” Adrian gave a soft smile. He reached out to touch Lucrezio’s hand. Lucrezio let him take hold, reciprocating it in kind. Adrian squeezed his hand. He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. Lucrezio stayed with him, saying nothing, letting the harp lull Adrian to sleep. He kept his hand in Adrian’s even after he was sure he was asleep. At length he slid his hand out of Adrian’s loosened hold and slipped quietly out of the room. He found Asra and Julian in the salon. “Adrian is resting,” he told them.

“Is he okay?” Julian asked.

“Yes, he’s just… struggling a little.” Julian sighed. Lucrezio had a feeling Julian would try to stay to look after Adrian. But he could also see the whole ordeal had taken a toll on him as well. “Go home, Doctor Devorak,” he said. “I’ll make sure Adrian makes it home safely.”

Julian looked a bit unsure. Asra gave him an encouraging nod. At length Julian gave Lucrezio a small smile. “Thank you. I know he’s getting the best care,” he told him. He stood from the sofa and donned his coat. “By the way, you really did a great job keeping him stable until we got here. Where did you learn all that?” he asked.

Lucrezio looked a bit shy at the praise. “Adrian taught me…” he admitted.

Julian felt a sense of pride. He put a hand on Lucrezio’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze that was both thankful and comforting. He gave Lucrezio another smile as he left. Lucrezio talked to Asra for a little while before returning to Adrian’s side.

  
  


Adrian woke a couple hours later. He heard the harp and the soft rustle of a page turning. His eyes shifted to the figure beside him. Lucrezio sat where he had been when he had fallen asleep with a book in hand. “How long was I asleep…?” he croaked.

“A little over two hours,” Lucrezio replied. He set a bookmark between the pages of his book and closed it. He set it aside as he shifted to look at Adrian. “Do you feel better?” he asked.

He hummed in thought. “A little…” He looked out the window at the darkening sky. A soft touch to his hand brought his attention back. Lucrezio squeezed his hand. He didn’t push Adrian to say more if he didn’t want to. Adrian gave a small, tired smile. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“You’re welcome.”

Adrian sat up slowly with another sigh. He felt a bit sluggish, the events of the day still heavy on his mind. Lucrezio handed him a glass of cold water. Adrian murmured a thank you as he brought it to his lips. The cool liquid was a welcome relief from the crying earlier. “I should go home… Dad will be worried.” he said when he was finished.

Lucrezio nodded. If things were different he would have told Adrian he could stay. “I’ll walk you home,” he said instead.

“Thank you,” Adrian said again. Lucrezio simply nodded. He moved off the bed so Adrian could get out and put his shoes on. He let Adrian take his time as he readied himself to go out. He summoned Luka’s old shawl, braiding his hair before wrapping it around himself. 

They left the palace out of the garden. Lucrezio matched Adrian’s dawdling pace. The sky was clear but the clouds were still above Adrian’s head. They walked for a while in silence. Adrian reached out for Lucrezio’s hand at some point, simply wanting the touch for comfort. Lucrezio felt the hesitant tap on his hand. He looked down to see Adrian reaching for him. He took Adrian’s hand in his in a soft hold. Adrian squeezed his hand as he gave him a thankful smile.

The hustle and bustle of the other districts was muted in South End. The streets were nearly empty during the day. Lucrezio didn’t feel the need to duck through side streets thanks to his disguise. He also paid no mind about any looks they were getting. At length they reached the Devorak home. Adrian turned to Lucrezio. “Thank you for walking me home,” he told him.

Lucrezio nodded. He felt Adrian start to pull away but stopped him, tightening his hold on his hand. “Adrian.” Adrian looked at him in question. “You’ll get through this,” Lucrezio said. “Take a day or two off if you need to. But please don’t give up.”

Adrian squeezed his hand. “I won’t,” he declared. And Lucrezio believed him. He moved in quickly and placed a soft kiss to Adrian’s cheek. He slid his hand free and left before Adrian could truly react. Adrian blinked in surprise as a blush spread on his cheeks. He opened the door and walked inside, a happy flutter in his chest.


	11. Comfort

News of the gardener’s death spread through Vesuvia. He had no family left but there were friends who mourned him. Black shrouds covered the windows of their homes. Lucrezio sent Adrian and Julian information about the funeral if they wanted to attend. On a cloudy day reflective of the somber event, the palace servants and friends of the deceased gathered in the Dark Forest. An engraved headstone was surrounded by a small grove of flowers. Lucrezio stood at the back of the crowd, letting the others mourn as openly as they wanted. Adrian joined him after some time. Lucrezio could see he was still struggling with the guilt. It made him sad to see, but if anyone knew grief took time it was him. “Asra said all he wanted was to be among the flowers,” he voiced.

Adrian hummed. “It’s the perfect place, then…” He listened as friends shared fond memories of their time with Terran. He reached out, brushing his fingers along the back of Lucrezio’s hand. Lucrezio held out his hand in a way that allowed Adrian to hold it as he wished. Adrian locked their fingers together. He leaned slightly against Lucrezio. He felt a hand gently rub up and down his arm for extra comfort. Their hands remained together even as they followed the procession out of the forest. 

“Adrian… are you alright?” Lucrezio asked softly.

He gave a brief smile. “I’m better,” he assured.

Lucrezio squeezed his hand. “Don’t force yourself. Grief takes time.” He knew that all too well.

“I’m not sure it is grief as much as it is… disappointment in myself. I mean, I did grieve him. But… now I think it’s a bit more selfish than that,” Adrian admitted. “I’ve been reading every book I can find about amputations.”

“You’re constantly working to better yourself, Adrian. I think that’s very admirable of you.”

Adrian gave a brief glance his way before looking at the ground. “Sometimes I feel I don’t live up to peoples’ expectations of me…”

“The only expectations you ever have to live up to are your own.” Lucrezio’s voice was firm but gentle. He gave Adrian’s hand a squeeze to show that he was trying to comfort him. “All you ever have to do is your best.”

This time Adrian gave a happier smile. It wasn’t his usual cheerful grin but it was still an improvement. “Thank you.” Lucrezio nodded. The procession reached the end of the Dark Forest. Julian saw Adrian dawdling behind, giving the two some space as he spoke to people he knew. Adrian noticed him waiting. “Are you going to the memorial feast in town?” he asked the count.

Lucrezio shook his head. “I don’t belong with them.” Adrian’s brow creased. Lucrezio’s tone hadn’t been haughty as if he looked down on the townspeople. Instead it was tinged with sadness. The two noticed Nissa waiting for Lucrezio. It was time for him to return to the palace. “Go on. You should be with people who make you feel better,” he urged.

Adrian felt Lucrezio’s hand slide out of his hold. He watched him leave. _‘But… you make me feel better,’_ he thought with a sigh. When Lucrezio was out of sight Adrian joined his father’s side. “Why does he feel like he doesn’t belong with his own people?” he asked quietly.

Julian wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders with a sigh. “A lot of them only see Lucio’s mistakes when they look at him. It’s not easy to get close to people who won’t see you for who you are.” Adrian hummed as he sighed. Julian smiled softly. “But you know… sometimes all we need is just one person to be on our side. Even if no one else is. Don’t worry, son. He has you,” he smiled. 

Adrian smiled back. “Yeah. He does.”

“You’re going to Nopal?” Lucrezio repeated.

“Yes. It’s been a while since I visited,” Asra confirmed.

“How long will you be gone?”

“Just a few weeks.”

“Meaning three or you’ll come back when you feel like it?” Lucrezio couldn’t help the bitter undertone that stuck to his words. 

Asra gave him a bit of a reproachful look. “Why don’t you just say you don’t want me to go?”

Lucrezio looked at the floor. _‘Because that never works. Not with you… and not with him.’_

“You could come with me,” Asra suggested.

“No… I can’t do that to Nissa again.”

Asra shook his head a bit. He highly doubted Nissa would mind keeping down the fort for a few more weeks. Especially since it would guarantee her some extra perks on the job. “I can be back in time for your birthday if you want.”

Lucrezio sighed. “It’s alright, Uncle Asra. I know I can’t make you stay,” he said. He left the room without another word. He knew Asra had an incurable sense of wanderlust. There were times when he was a teenager he thought Asra was only using it as an excuse to run away from things. He knew that wasn’t the case even then. But that had never made saying goodbye any easier. _‘It still isn’t easy._ ’ Lucrezio made his way to his room to continue working. 

Asra left for Nopal the next morning. Despite his words the night before Lucrezio couldn’t let Asra leave without seeing him off. The magician gave him a fond hug. “You know you can talk to me whenever you want, right? Just come to the fountain,” he reminded him as he pulled away. Lucrezio nodded as he looked at the ground. Asra smiled softly. He took Lucrezio’s face in his hands to get him to look at him. “I’ll be back for your birthday. I promise.”

“Be safe.” Asra nodded. He stepped into the fountain and disappeared with barely a splash. Lucrezio sighed and went back to work. He spent his days in a monotonous routine. Papers were stacked high on his desk. Every day brought a problem from one courtier or another. He checked over trade progress. Some items were in low supply because of the season. He reviewed offers from other officials for various things. Invitations were declined. Letters were answered with political courtesy. The days dragged on, each ending well into the night. Each night he settled into a cold bed with only the moon for company. 

A week passed. The skies were a familiar gray. A small parcel came for Lucrezio one day. It was a gift from Rhys, letting the young count know she had made it back to Vesuvia safely. He put the gift on display on his coffee table with a small smile. He made sure to send her a note thanking her and welcoming her home. Lucrezio stood at his balcony, clutching the gray diamond pendant in his hands. He hadn’t seen Adrian since the funeral. He had barely left the palace. He had no doubt Adrian was doing his very best to help people. He loved that Adrian was so motivated. It was part of what had made them such a good match. Still, he wished he could talk to him. Lucrezio closed his eyes and held the gem tighter. _‘Adrian… are you well? Are you getting enough sleep? I wish I could do more for you. I wish…’_ He scoffed at himself. _‘I wish for the impossible things. I wish we could keep each other warm. I wish I could see you smile every day. I wish I could fall asleep next to you instead of alone in a cold bed. I wish I could tell you how much I love you… but I’m so afraid.’_ He felt tears stinging his eyes. _‘I wish winter had never happened.’_

“Count Lucrezio.”

Lucrezio snapped back to his senses at the voice behind him. He whirled around, tensing until he saw the woman behind him. “Nissa…”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your thoughts, sir,” she apologized, “but Prime Minister Ulza has arrived.”

Lucrezio’s heart thumped painfully in his chest. _‘Ostrain…_ ’ He drew in a breath to compose himself. “Please tell him I’ll be there momentarily,” he instructed.

Nissa nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Lucrezio heard the click of the door closing as he turned back to the sky. _‘Adrian… I love you.’_ He pressed a soft kiss to the stone in his hand. Then he slipped it in the top drawer of his desk as he left the room.

Nissa found Lucrezio on his balcony again later that night. She set a tray of peppermint tea and hot milk on his desk. “Count Lucrezio,” she voiced to get his attention. He shifted his head just enough to let on he had heard her. “Perhaps you should go to Nopal as well. You are not happy here. It might do you good,” she suggested. Lucrezio said nothing. “You must take care of your well being,” Nissa insisted.

“Nissa… what am I doing here?” Lucrezio questioned. “What is it I’m striving for, day after day? I thought I knew, once… but I’ve forgotten.”

“Peace. For yourself and your people.”

He sighed. “Perhaps I was never suited for this position. Perhaps I only became count because of my parents.”

Nissa stepped closer. “You don’t have to be the count. You could be anything you want,” she insisted. 

Lucrezio sighed. If there was ever a time he saw a different future for himself it was lost to him now. He knew he could step down as count if he wanted. But would that be the right thing to do? Lucrezio hugged himself. He clung to his arms so tightly Nissa feared he might leave marks. “I feel so lost,” he voiced to the darkness. “And... I’m lonely.” 

Nissa held him without hesitation. He tensed at first before accepting the embrace. Nissa knew she was not the one Lucrezio needed. At length she convinced him to drink the tea and milk before getting some sleep. She saw him looking at the crystalline rabbit, dark and lifeless, on his night table. “Would you like a candle or a lantern for the night?” she questioned gently.

“No… thank you… I know it won’t glow for me again,” he declined. 

Nissa gave a quiet sigh but nodded. “Good night, Lucrezio.”

  
  


The sun broke through the clouds one warm September day. Rhys looked up from her project when she heard hurried movement about the house. She stepped out of her room to find the noise, soon watching as Adrian hurried about the house. He had changed into fresh clothes that didn’t smell like medicine. Whatever he had been working on sat unfinished in a messy pile on his desk. “Where are you going in such a hurry?” she quirked as he pulled on his boots.

“I’m going to see Lucrezio,” he grinned. “I finally have time. And I’m in a much better mood than I was a few weeks ago. It’s partially thanks to him. So I want to see him as soon as possible.”

“Uh-huh… Is that the only reason?”

“No. I just want to see him. I feel like that’s where I need to be right now.” He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulders as he rushed out the door. “See you later!” he called.

Adrian had no trouble getting on the palace grounds. He never did; the guards and staff greeted him by name and let him come and go as he pleased. Adrian had never stopped to think about why that was. He went in through the garden, passing Nissa’s cottage along the way. Birdsong greeted him as he stepped into the greenery. He often wondered why the garden was so empty when it was such a beautiful place. Though he sometimes supposed it was because of how easy it was to get lost in its maze. _‘I must have been here before. I never get lost,_ ’ he mused as he tread familiar paths. But he had no memory of when he would have become so familiar with the garden as to memorize it. 

Soon he found himself at the same fountain he always passed by. Lucrezio stood at its side, staring listlessly at the water. “Lucrezio.”

Lucrezio’s gaze turned to him. “Adrian.” The bright smile that took to Adrian’s face sent flutters through him.

Adrian closed the distance. “I thought I’d find you here. This is your favorite place in the garden, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Why is that?” Adrian quirked innocently.

Lucrezio looked around the space. “I have… many happy memories here. Sometimes it seems the trees remember them, so when I come here they help me remember.” He glanced at the tree with Luka’s name carved into it. _‘It makes me feel just a little less lonely…’_ He looked back at Adrian. “What can I do for you?” he asked, realizing he hadn’t heard a reason why Adrian was visiting.

Adrian thought the question a bit distant. “I wanted to see you,” he told him easily. He felt he needed to be there, but how was he supposed to say so? It was embarrassing to think about. Especially when he had no way of knowing how Lucrezio would react. “Is that alright?” he asked, suddenly wondering if he was intruding on something. He didn’t even know if Lucrezio had time for him.

Lucrezio managed to give him a smile. “Of course.” He gestured for Adrian to follow as he began walking further into the garden. Adrian did so, settling easily at his side. “Are you feeling better?”

“Much, thank you,” he smiled.

“I’m glad.”

“I… might not be so well now if it wasn’t for you,” Adrian told him slowly. Lucrezio looked at him. “I’m grateful to have your support.”

Lucrezio nodded. “You’ll always have my support,” he promised. 

Adrian felt warmth swell in his chest. He didn’t know what he had done to gain Lucrezio’s devoted support but he was glad to have it. “Thank you.” They stepped onto another path, following it through the maze. “Are you out here by yourself?”

“Mm. Nissa insisted I spend some time outside today.”

“I’m glad she did. I might not have found you otherwise,” Adrian said with an easy smile. “Are _you_ okay?” he asked, noticing the lack of energy in the other’s demeanor.

Lucrezio gave a brief smile. “I’m alright, I’m just… tired,” he said at length.

Adrian’s brow creased a bit. “Is something wrong?”

“No…”

It wasn’t a convincing answer, but Adrian decided not to push. “If you’re having trouble sleeping, can’t Asra give you something?”

“He’s not here. He’s in Nopal.”

“Oh. How long?”

“I’m not sure.”

Adrian saw the shadows cross Lucrezio’s face. He suddenly realized why the garden-- why the palace-- was always so quiet. Lucrezio lived alone. Asra moved back and forth between the palace, the shop, and Nopal. The only company he had was politicians. Adrian reached out for Lucrezio’s hand. Lucrezio paused in his steps, turning to look at him in silent question. _‘Ah… His eyes are sad again,_ ’ Adrian realized. It was one of the first things he had noticed about Lucrezio. There was often a darkness in his eyes, like an ocean during a storm. It hurt Adrian’s heart to see. It was as if he could feel Lucrezio’s loneliness first-hand. He brought his hand slowly to Lucrezio’s face. He brushed his fingers along Lucrezio’s cheek before tucking hair behind his ear in the same motion. He ran his fingers through soft strands of Lucrezio’s hair.

“Adrian…?” A soft noise left him as he was suddenly pulled into Adrian’s arms. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He was tense at first, unsure of what he should do. The act seemed both familiar and foreign. Soon the racing of his heart slowed to match Adrian’s pace. Lucrezio wrapped his arms around Adrian in return.

His arms wrapped around Lucrezio in a gentle hold. He hoped the act would let Lucrezio know he wasn’t alone. He knew he couldn’t erase his loneliness completely. He simply wished to lighten it as much as he could. To his relief Lucrezio didn’t push him away. Adrian tightened his hold when Lucrezio hugged him in return. He felt Lucrezio relax, heard a soft sigh just below his ear. He began stroking Lucrezio’s hair to give him extra comfort.

Lucrezio allowed himself to relax into Adrian’s hold. His heart was more at peace than it had been in months. His eyes closed as he let out a soft sigh. He slid his hands to Adrian’s upper back. Lucrezio held Adrian as if nothing had changed. Being back in Adrian’s arms made him forget the lingering frost of winter. The soft touch to his hair warmed him even more. He rest his chin on Adrian’s shoulder with a soft hum. At length he came back to reality. He pulled away, reluctantly, but his mood was considerably lifted. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Adrian gave a soft smile. “You seemed like you needed it.”

Lucrezio mirrored his smile. “I did,” he admitted. A chill breeze caught their attention. They looked at the sky. Gray was beginning to overtake the bright blue. “You should hurry home. We wouldn’t want you getting caught in a storm again,” Lucrezio voiced. Adrian nodded. Together they wove through the garden maze back to the entrance. The sky was growing ever more gray as they walked. “Hurry home and get warm,” Lucrezio urged as another breeze chilled their skin.

“I will.” Again he took Lucrezio by the hand to keep him where he was. “Lucrezio…” He hesitated a bit, unsure of how to continue.

“Yes?” the other gently coaxed.

“If you ever need someone to talk to --or if you just need company-- you can come to me. If you ever feel alone you can come to me. My family will welcome you anytime.”

Lucrezio felt his heart swell with warmth. He squeezed Adrian’s hand. “Thank you,” he smiled. Adrian smiled back. He pressed a kiss to Lucrezio’s forehead before disappearing through the garden wall. Lucrezio brought his fingers to his forehead where Adrian had kissed it. The blush on his cheeks kept him warm as he headed inside the palace.

  
A September rainshower confirmed the suspicions of an oncoming storm. The streets were deserted as people took shelter indoors. People did what they could to stave off the cold in their homes. The dark gray sky blended easily into black. Adrian sat at his desk staring out his bedroom window at the downpour. The crystal rabbit glowed its usual soft blue, adding to the melancholy of the day. A lantern illuminated the papers he had been working on. Work gave way to his thoughts. He had been dreaming again. Though this time the dreams didn’t leave him in a cold sweat. He still had no idea who he was dreaming about. Or why they persisted. He could recollect them for a short while before they faded. These dreams had been of happier times. There was laughter and smiling, warm moments and soft words shared between him and whoever he was thinking of. As the dreams -- or memories-- faded, he realized there were moments he had been that happy rather recently. Those moments had been with Lucrezio.

Adrian sighed. He hadn’t seen Lucrezio since their time in the garden. He hadn’t seen the young count walking around town lately either. If it weren’t for the rain he would have gone to see him again. _‘I hope he’s not overworking himself,_ ’ he thought. He recalled the somewhat sad tone in the other’s voice when he had spoken to him last. _‘I want to see him..._ ’ Adrian thought with another sigh. He picked up the candle on his desk and brought it to his nose. The soft scent still brought about the thought he was forgetting something. But now it also reminded him of Lucrezio. He remembered how he had spent the last storm with Lucrezio, cozy by the salon fire. A happy blush spread on his cheeks at the memory of Lucrezio warm in his arms. He couldn’t help wondering if Lucrezio ever thought of him. _‘I miss him.’_ He stood from his desk to ready for bed, knowing he would get nothing else finished that day. He blew out the lantern. Just then, a bright blue light lit up the whole room. Adrian gasped. He shielded his eyes from the sudden flash of light. When he adjusted to it he looked at the rabbit on his desk in wonder. It had never glowed so brightly before. 

* * *

  
Lucrezio stepped out of the washroom fresh from a bath. His room was dark save for the low-burning lantern left on his desk. He glanced at the rain soaking his balcony doors. He turned away from it with a deep sigh. The weather matched his mood too well. He padded to his desk and blew out the lantern. Lucrezio was about to get into bed when a blue glow caught his attention. He turned instantly to the crystal rabbit on his nightstand. Lucrezio picked up the glowing figurine. It hadn’t glowed for him in months. Tears spilled down his cheeks. Lucrezio clutched the glowing rabbit to his chest. “I miss you, too…”


	12. The Heart Remembers

Lucrezio woke to a gentle hand running through his hair. He opened his eyes, looking groggily up at the man sitting beside him. A lilac blur was also in his vision. “Uncle Asra…” 

Asra smiled. “Happy birthday, Lucrezio,” he said cheerfully. Faust wrapped herself around Lucrezio’s wrist. She pressed her nose briefly to his. Asra laughed fondly. “She says happy birthday, too.”

He gave a tired but happy smile. “Thank you, Faust.”

“So. What would you like to do today?” Asra asked. “There’s a cake being made, of course, and we both know Nissa has something planned.”

Lucrezio thought about it. He wasn’t much for parties, but he appreciated that the staff made sure to wish him a happy birthday. He also knew there was no point in telling Nissa no because she would plan something anyway. He thought about how he had spent his previous birthday. _‘Going to the mountain retreat wouldn’t be the same… not without him…’_ Lucrezio realized there was one person he wanted by his side the most. He hesitated a bit before looking back up at Asra. “Do you think the Devoraks would come for dinner?” he ventured.

Asra smiled softly. “Absolutely. Do they know it’s your birthday?”

“I don’t know. The only one I ever told was Adrian.”

“Well, I won’t mention the occasion if you don’t want me to. But I will definitely extend the invitation,” he promised. Lucrezio nodded. “I have a present for you,” Asra said next. He waited for Lucrezio to sit up before handing him a slim box with a ribbon. Lucrezio opened it, carefully picking up the crescent moon inside. Delicate chains dangled from the bottom in various lengths, ending in teardrop or small round crystals. “It’s a hairclip.”

Lucrezio watched the crystals catch the sun in the room. “It’s beautiful,” he said. 

“I found it in gold so it would stand out.”

“Thank you, Uncle Asra,” he smiled, leaning against the other.

“You’re welcome,” Asra returned. He wrapped an arm around him in a hug. “Let’s have some breakfast and go out for a ride. It’s a beautiful day and I won’t let you spend your birthday indoors working,” he insisted. Lucrezio gave him a bit of a rueful look. 

  
  
“Woooow, dinner with the count,” Rhys said with a waggle of her brows. “What an honor. You must have gotten farther than we thought.” She grinned impishly at her brother.

Adrian flushed. “The invitation is for all of us,” he pointed out. ‘I’m not about to tell her we almost kissed in Prakra… And now things have mellowed.’

Rhys raised a brow when she saw his flush deepen. “Well, whatever. It’s free food with a change of scenery. I’m not gonna complain. Do I look nice enough?” she asked with an open-armed gesture. She had changed into something a little more fitting going to the palace, though Asra’s invitation said they didn’t have to dress formally. 

“You look great,” he assured. 

A knock came at the bathroom doorway. “Are you two ready?” Illain asked. “We don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“I just need my shoes,” Rhys said and moved to get them. 

Illain looked back at Adrian. He smiled softly as he tried to tame his hair. “You don’t have to worry so much. It’s just dinner with some friends,” he pointed out.

“I know… but I still want to look presentable for him…” Adrian admitted.

Illain put a hand to his back. “You do,” he assured. “He doesn’t care how you look, Adrian. He goes for personality, not appearances. Of course, you have both in spades,” Illain smiled.

“Of course he does! With looks like ours, how can he not be good looking?” Julian grinned behind them. “Now come! We have a dinner engagement at the palace!” he continued with a theatrical flourish of his arms.

Illain shook his head with an affectionate roll of his eyes. “Come on,” he told Adrian, pulling him away from the mirror. “We’d better go before he puts on the full theatrics.” Adrian laughed.

The palace stood tall before a purple and pink sunset. The guards opened the gates to let them inside. Adrian couldn’t help feeling a bit odd at actually using the main entrance. A maid waited at the palace doors to let them in. She curtsied before leading them to the main hall. Asra and Lucrezio greeted them personally. “Thank you for coming,” Lucrezio told them.

“Thank you for the invitation,” Illain returned.

“You didn’t have to dress up, you know,” Asra reminded them.

“Well we had to dress for the occasion at least,” Julian grinned.

“Is there an occasion?” Rhys quirked.

Asra exchanged a very brief look with Lucrezio. “Not at all; just dinner with friends,” he replied. 

“It’s nice to have an evening to distract from how busy things have been,” Lucrezio said.

“And now we can hear all about Rhys’ adventures.”

Nissa cleared her throat. “Dinner is served,” she announced. 

“I hope you all like curry,” Asra smiled as he led the way into the dining hall. 

“I’m just happy to eat. I’m starving!” Rhys proclaimed.

Asra laughed. “There’s plenty,” he assured.

Lucrezio waited for the others to go ahead. He smiled when he saw Adrian linger behind with him. “Thank you for coming,” he said, repeating his earlier greeting. Though it held a softer tone to it this time.

Adrian smiled. “Of course.” He looked bashful then, and Lucrezio saw him looking himself over. “Do I look okay?” he asked a bit quietly. He wasn’t sure if what he wore was still too casual, even though the invitation hadn’t included formal wear.

Lucrezio gave a soft chuckle. He tried to hide how happy it made him that Adrian wanted to look his best for _him_. “Almost perfect,” he said. Before Adrian could voice his worry Lucrezio reached up. He removed Adrian’s eyepatch with a gentle brush of his fingers. Adrian’s eye opened slowly, the pale blue a soft contrast to the stormy gray of his left eye. There was a time when seeing it had made Lucrezio sad. But he soon came to love it just as he loved everything else about him. “There,” he said softly as he placed the patch in Adrian’s hand. “You never need to hide it when you’re with me.”

Adrian felt his chest tighten with a sweet ache. The affection in Lucrezio’s eyes and voice quelled any lingering worries. A soft blush took to his cheeks at the implication he was now ‘perfect’ in the other’s eyes. “Thank you…” he managed just as softly. Lucrezio smiled. Together they stepped into the dining hall to join the others. 

Dinner passed with jovial conversation. An assortment of curries, all varying in spice, and side dishes was laid out for them. Rhys told Asra and Lucrezio about her time with her aunt and Nadia. It was evident she had the same spark for adventure her father did. Lucrezio and Asra talked about their travels as well. Some of Asra’s stories included Lucrezio’s childhood. He smiled at the fond memories. Though the dining hall was large their laughter filled the vast space with warmth. 

Nissa came back when they were finished eating. She announced that dessert would be served in one of the garden gazebos. The group headed outside, taking their time through the garden. The cool September air was a welcome contrast to the lingering heat from dinner. The path to the gazebo was lit by hanging lanterns. The soft bubbling of fountains could be heard as they passed. 

Adrian walked with Lucrezio. It wasn’t long before the two were lagging behind just far enough to still be part of the group. They passed an area with leveled ground. Adrian’s curiosity was piqued. “Didn’t this used to be flower bushes?” he asked.

“Mm. They weren’t thriving, so I had them moved.”

“What are you putting here instead?”

“A greenhouse. It will take some time, but I think it’s a good idea for the palace to grow some of its own food. We can also grow some things we only trade for, since the environment will be controlled,” Lucrezio explained. 

“Are you only growing food?”

“No. I’m thinking of flowers and medicinal herbs, too.”

“Wow. I can’t wait to see it,” he smiled. 

Lucrezio smiled back. Adrian had always been so supportive of him, even in the smallest projects. “This was actually one of dad’s ideas… but he didn’t get to see it through. So I’m following his plans for it as much as I can.”

Adrian took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “I’m sure he’d love it.” Lucrezio felt his breath catch with emotion. He returned Adrian’s gesture with a squeeze of his own. 

“Look at all those strawberries!” Rhys exclaimed up ahead. 

The gazebo was well-lit with lanterns. A large cake laden with strawberries was in the center of a table. There was also a bottle of sweet wine chilled in ice. Lucrezio slipped his hand out of Adrian’s before they could be seen. They joined the others at the table. Julian cut the large cake while Asra poured the wine. “Rhys, behave yourself,” Julian told her.

“Dad, I know how to handle alcohol,” she scoffed.

“Let her be, Ilya,” Illain told him.

“Don’t worry; the alcohol content in this vintage isn’t large enough to get you drunk off one serving,” Lucrezio explained as he and Adrian sat at the table. 

“I didn’t know they made wine specifically for desserts,” Rhys commented as she looked at the bottle.

“Any alcohol can be a dessert drink if you drink it with a dessert,” Julian grinned.

“Somehow I don’t think a salty bitters goes with cake,” Asra said drily. 

“No, perhaps not,” he agreed sheepishly. The others laughed. “Well, come on! Let’s have our cake and eat it too!” Soon the gazebo was filled with laughter and conversation. The nightbirds sang cheerfully in the trees as stars began dotting the sky.

A couple hours later, Asra and Lucrezio saw the Devoraks off at the main garden entrance. “Thanks again for having us,” Illain said for the family. “And for the extra cake,” he added, gesturing to the box in his hands. 

Lucrezio nodded. “Please be careful going home,” he told them. He returned the wave Rhys sent his way as they turned to leave. A soft touch to the small of his back had him turning.

Adrian pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sweet dreams, Lucrezio,” he smiled.

His heart thrilled in response. “Good night, Adrian,” he returned. He waited until the others were out of sight before heading inside. Later, after he had changed into his tunic and brushed his hair, he crawled into bed just as a knock came at his door. 

Asra peeked in, smiling when he saw the other. “Hey. I thought I should see if you wanted some company,” he said. Lucrezio nodded. Asra blew out the lantern as he joined Lucrezio in bed. Faust curled herself up at the foot of the bed on a spare pillow. Asra propped himself up by an elbow as Lucrezio got comfortable. “So… how was your birthday?” he asked.

Lucrezio was so happy he was almost bashful about it. He gave a happy hum as he thought about everything that had happened. “Almost perfect…” he said.

Asra smiled. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Happy birthday, Lucrezio.”

  
  
Lucrezio stared at the papers in front of him. It was the last stack left, but no matter how many times he read it he couldn’t make sense of the words. He had been feeling sluggish all day. It was no surprise with how little sleep he had been getting. His appetite had been nearly non-existent all day as well. He rubbed at his temple with an exasperated sigh. _‘It’s no use. I’ll have to stop for the night. I’m just too tired,’_ he conceded. He stood from his desk. He groaned a bit as he steadied himself against it for a dizzy spell. Lucrezio took the papers in hand as he headed out into the hall. He made his way through the empty halls in his search. It seemed to take an unnecessary amount of time until he saw one of the maids. He asked where Nissa was, following the maid’s directions to find her. At last he found her directing some of the other servants. “Nissa…”

She turned toward him. “Yes, sir?”

He handed her the stack of papers. “Could you take care of this?” he requested.

Nissa took the papers with a nod. “Yes, sir. Is there anything else?”

“No. I’m going straight to bed. I’ll likely sleep through dinner,” he responded.

“Yes, sir. I’ll take care of these right away,” she promised.

Lucrezio gave her a nod in thanks and headed back to his room. He trudged up the long stairs with shaking legs. He reached the end of the stairs only to lean against the wall for support. The room was reeling. He clutched at his head. _‘Something’s wrong…’_ His energy drained in a flash. _‘Adrian…_ ’ Lucrezio collapsed to the floor.

  
  


Illain smiled as Adrian helped him clear the table after dinner. “Are you working tomorrow?” he asked. “You haven’t had a day to yourself for almost a week.”

“I only have a checkup in the morning,” he replied. “What about you?”

“Orders are rushing in so, yes…” his father replied with a sigh. “At this rate we’re going to run out of pumpkin for the pumpkin bread.” Adrian laughed. Their conversation was halted by a knock at the door. “Who could that be?” Illain blinked.

“I’ll get it!” Rhys shouted. The knocking came again. “Whoever it is they’re in a hurry,” she mused as she went to the door. Rhys opened the door, blinking a bit at who she saw. "Adrian, it's for you," she called.

Adrian looked at Illain, both wearing the same bewildered expression, before setting the dishes down and leaving the kitchen. He was just as surprised as Rhys at who was at the door. "Miss Nissa."

"Doctor Devorak. Please, I know it's late and he wouldn't want me to bother you but… it's been three days and his fever is showing no sign of breaking," Nissa said in a rush. The worry was evident on her face. "We found him collapsed on the floor. He must have worked himself to exhaustion."

"Who?"

Rhys scoffed. "Who else?"

Adrian’s brow creased. "Lucrezio?"

"Yes. Please hurry. If it wasn't so severe we could have snapped him out of it by now," Nissa urged. She held her hands together, pleading.

Adrian hesitated. If it was only a fever, wouldn't Lucrezio rather have Asra at his side? And Nissa had mentioned he didn't want Adrian to be bothered. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a gentle hand at his arm.

Illain looked up at him. "Adrian, _you're_ the one he needs," he insisted.

He nodded. Rhys held out his bag to him. Adrian wondered when she had snuck into his room to get it. He gave her a thankful smile, hugged his father, and turned to Nissa. She held out a transportation crystal. In a flash the two disappeared from the doorway. 

Adrian soon found himself in Lucrezio’s room. The only light was a lantern at his bedside and the moon streaming in from the balcony doors. Adrian could see all the ways Nissa and the servants had tried to break the fever themselves. Cold water and rags, herbal teas, and medicines sat on a trolley. Adrian looked at Lucrezio’s sleeping form in the bed before him. He looked peaceful enough, save for the twinge of discomfort on his brow.

Nissa set a chair for Adrian nearby. "Call for us if you need anything," she told him. He nodded. She cast a worried look at Lucrezio before leaving the room.

Adrian reached out toward Lucrezio. He placed the back of his hand to his forehead. _'He's burning up… but I don't think it's anything dangerous.'_ He gently swept his hand along Lucrezio’s forehead, brushing sweaty bangs out of the way. 

Lucrezio stirred. Hazy eyes opened to look at Adrian. Lucrezio smiled instantly. He took Adrian’s hand in his. Adrian’s heart skipped a beat as Lucrezio pressed a small kiss to his fingers."Welcome home…" he happily sighed. 

_'Home?'_ Adrian repeated. "I'm here. You're going to be okay," he assured in a soothing tone. Lucrezio gave a soft hum. His eyes closed again, heavy with sleep. Adrian continued holding Lucrezio’s hand until he could slip it free without him noticing. He set to work making sure Lucrezio would stay comfortable. He could see lingering dark circles under the other’s eyes, confirming Nissa’s words about his working himself to the state he was in. When Lucrezio shifted to his back Adrian made sure his hair was out of the way. He wet one of the rags in the cold water and placed it on his forehead. He applied a peppermint paste to Lucrezio’s wrists as well. 

When all he could do was wait, Adrian leaned against the bed, propping himself up with his chin in his hand. Somehow he got the impression he had been in this situation before. He thought back to what Lucrezio had said. ‘ _Welcome home… Hmm… That sounds pretty nice, actually…’_ Adrian kept vigil at Lucrezio’s side through the night. He refreshed the rags or changed them when needed. He napped while Lucrezio slept, waking quickly whenever he stirred too much. Nissa brought him a blanket to keep warm. She also brought him tea for himself. The candle in the lantern was replaced with a new one. Adrian held gently to Lucrezio’s hand when it seemed he was plagued by bad dreams. He kept tabs on any changes in his temperature as well. A soft call of his name woke him in the middle of the night. Adrian shot up, looking toward Lucrezio instantly. He was trying to sit up.

Lucrezio’s voice was just as tired as he looked. “I’m thirsty…” he said. “Could you pour me something?” he requested.

“Of course,” Adrian replied. He helped Lucrezio sit up properly first, making sure he could stay sitting before turning to the trolley. He poured Lucrezio a cup of tea. “Do you want it cooled down?” he asked. “I can’t work with ice like you can but I can still cool it for you.” Lucrezio nodded. Adrian used magic to do just that. Then he carefully handed it to Lucrezio.

“Thank you…” He took the tea cup and lifted it to his lips for a slow sip. 

Adrian sat beside him. He lifted his hand to Lucrezio’s forehead. Lucrezio closed his eyes as if doing so would help him stay still. “It’s a little better, but you’re not out of the woods yet,” Adrian told him with a sigh. He ran his fingers through Lucrezio’s hair before moving some of it aside.

“I’m sorry…”

“For what? Being human?” Adrian quirked with a bit of a laugh. “It’s okay. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Lucrezio managed a small smile in thanks. He finished his tea, drinking slowly so as not to become nauseous. “Thank you,” he said again when he finished, holding out the cup.

Adrian took it. He set it back on the trolley. “Do you get fevers often?” he questioned.

“Not chronically, no.”

“When was the last time you had a fever this bad?”

Lucrezio was silent for a few moments. Adrian thought he was simply having trouble remembering. Then he saw the glint of sadness in Lucrezio’s eyes. “Nine months ago…” he replied at length. 

Adrian decided not to press him for answers. He adjusted the pillows before gently coaxing Lucrezio to lie back down. He pulled the covers back up to his chest. He stroked Lucrezio’s hair to soothe him. “I’m going to take care of you,” he promised. 

Lucrezio felt sleep pulling at his mind again, aided by the gentle touch of Adrian’s hand in his hair. “I know…”

He smiled. He liked knowing Lucrezio had faith in him. “Get some sleep,” Adrian instructed. Lucrezio kept his eyes open to look at him a little longer. The fond glimmer was brief but it still made Adrian’s heart flutter. He continued stroking Lucrezio’s hair for a while longer as he watched over him.

Lucrezio was still under the fever’s hold the next day. He continued slipping in and out of sleep. Adrian managed to keep him awake long enough to drink some broth despite his lack of appetite. “Please? For me?” he requested. Lucrezio gave in, inwardly thinking that Adrian didn’t play fair. Nissa made sure the servants provided Adrian with everything he needed. Of course he was given food and drink throughout the day. Adrian kept Lucrezio company with light conversation whenever he was awake. 

Adrian looked out at the moon. He could see it through the doors of Lucrezio’s balcony. The palace was silent. Most of the servants had turned in for the night. Only a few were up to staying awake through the night. Adrian understood they had their usual duties to tend to as well. His attention was turned back at the soft rustle of sheets. Lucrezio sat up with a slight sigh. Adrian checked his temperature instantly. He smiled with relief. “Your fever’s gone,” he announced. “How do you feel?”

“Sluggish… but not as disoriented,” Lucrezio told him.

“I think that’s a good sign you’re on the mend.”

Lucrezio ran a hand through his hair. He frowned. “I need a bath…” he voiced with obvious displeasure.

Adrian laughed a little. “I’ll take care of it. Here;” he said as he picked up a cooled cup of tea. “Drink this for now. Don’t force yourself out of bed.”

“Thank you.”

Adrian left the room to call for a maid. A bath was quickly prepared, the temperature set to Adrian’s specifications. It always amazed Adrian how quickly they were able to prepare the baths considering how large they were. By the time he came back to the room Lucrezio had finished his tea. “The bath is ready.” He watched as Lucrezio slowly moved to get out of bed. Adrian didn’t hesitate. He hooked his arms around Lucrezio’s back and under his knees.

“Don’t…” Lucrezio protested. “I’m filthy…”

He laughed a little. “This is nothing. Now hold on to me. I’ve got you.”

Lucrezio looked at him, feeling a different heat in his cheeks aside from fever. _‘I know.’_

Lucrezio’s private bath was smaller than the main baths, though no less luxurious. Lanterns had been placed around the perimeter, casting a warm light over the tiled floor. A starry sky could be seen through the large windows. Adrian set Lucrezio carefully on the cold floor. He kept him steady as he looked around. “I don’t see a robe…” he voiced.

“I don’t bathe with one…” 

Adrian flushed. “Oh…”

A maid hurried in with a folded robe in her hands. “My apologies, Count Lucrezio. It was in the wash,” she explained.

“It’s alright,” he told her. 

Adrian took the robe from her with a thank you. When he turned back around he found Lucrezio had sunk into the bath. The maid picked up his tunic from the floor. She hurried out with a bow of her head to Adrian. Adrian was still blushing, but he turned his attention to Lucrezio nonetheless. He knelt at the edge of the bath behind him. “Feeling better?”

“Mm…” he replied with a content sigh.

“I told them not to make the water too hot since your fever just broke.” Lucrezio gave a soft hum as he relaxed further into the water. Adrian smiled softly. He looked at the assortment of oils and soaps nearby. He looked at the way Lucrezio’s long hair floated in the water. He reached out, gently gathering the long tresses in his hands.

Lucrezio shivered a little at the unfamiliar touch to his scalp. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Washing your hair.”

His brow furrowed a bit. “You don’t have to do that. It’s not part of your job,” he pointed out.

“I’m not doing it because of my job,” Adrian said softly. “I’m doing it because I want to.” He picked up the ladle near the soaps, dipped it in the water, and used it to wet Lucrezio’s hair. He made sure it was soaked thoroughly before picking out a shampoo. He started at Lucrezio’s scalp and Lucrezio dutifully leaned his head back to make it easier. 

The soft splash of water echoed gently in the stillness. Lucrezio washed the sweat from his body as the water eased the ache from being in bed so long. Adrian’s fingers wove gently through his hair. He was reminded of the first time Adrian had washed his hair for him. _‘I never would have thought something so trivial would be so precious…’_ Again he leaned his head back when needed. Adrian rinsed his hair, then began applying another product. Lucrezio looked up at the ornate ceiling. “Adrian…” he voiced at length. A soft hum came behind him. “You shouldn’t spoil me so much…”

“Why not?” Adrian asked innocently.

Lucrezio closed his eyes. _‘Because I’ll start believing it means something…’_

When his hair was thoroughly washed and rinsed and the water cooled Adrian helped Lucrezio out of the bath. He held up the robe in a way that gave Lucrezio privacy to get out. Lucrezio closed the robe around himself. “Feeling more like yourself now?” Adrian asked him. Lucrezio nodded. “It’s amazing what a good bath can do, isn’t it?” Lucrezio hummed in agreement. “Oh, your robe…”

Lucrezio looked down at himself. The top of his robe was loose, the fabric sliding down to expose his torso. He could also see Adrian’s eyes focus on the scars on his body. Lucrezio turned his gaze away. He moved to pull the robe back in place. “You don’t have to force yourself to look… I know they’re ugly...” he said softly.

Adrian thought he sounded almost sad. Hearing the other view himself so negatively hurt his chest. That pain urged him to act. He reached out slowly, placing the pads of his fingers on the scar on Lucrezio’s right arm. Lucrezio looked at him in question. Adrian began languidly trailing his fingers along the scar. He could see an identical scar on his left arm in the same spot and traced his fingers over that as well. Then he traced the white scar on his right forearm. Adrian glanced up. Lucrezio was looking away again. And again he thought he sensed some sadness in the other’s countenance. Adrian took in a slow breath before brushing his fingers along Lucrezio’s collarbone. He could see the brief flash of his neck as he breathed. Soon his fingers found the beginning of the scar at Lucrezio’s heart. He thought he felt Lucrezio’s heart jump under his touch. His eyes followed his fingers as they traversed the scarred flesh. He did so as politely as possible, not wanting to upset Lucrezio by being careless. The mauve tissue ran from Lucrezio’s heart to his side. Adrian’s brow creased, wondering what horror the other had endured for such a wound. His eyes landed on the newest scar on Lucrezio’s torso. It was about two inches long and still a stark contrast to his otherwise pale skin. Lucrezio shied away before his fingers could make contact. Adrian watched as the count shielded the scar with his hand. “Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No…” The reply was a few decibels above a whisper. If Adrian had not been standing so close he wouldn’t have heard him. _‘The truth is… I don’t want it to hurt you…’_ Perhaps it was a silly worry to have, but Lucrezio feared Adrian touching his stab wound would cause a flash of painful memories he no longer recognized. Adrian’s soft caress of his scars had already caused bittersweet memories to flash through his own mind. He pulled the sleeves of his robe back into place.

“You don’t have to hide them from me,” Adrian told him gently. Lucrezio’s eyes snapped back to him. “I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through to get such wounds. You should be proud of them, because they show how strong you are. I think they make you beautiful.” 

Lucrezio could only stare, wide-eyed and heart racing. Their close proximity made it easy to see every handsome feature of Adrian’s face. He saw the constellations of freckles on his cheeks and wanted to kiss them. He saw the curve of his jaw and wished to trace it with his fingers. He saw the way the lantern glow made Adrian’s left eye glimmer like mercury.

Adrian’s fingers brushed along Lucrezio’s face. He could feel the other’s racing pulse as they grazed along his neck. The lantern glow flickered in Lucrezio’s eyes. He almost thought he could see a storm in them. Adrian took a step closer. He leaned in until he could smell the vanilla on Lucrezio’s skin. He felt Lucrezio shiver before their lips could meet. Adrian pulled away. He scooped Lucrezio into his arms again. “Let’s get you to bed before you catch a cold,” he said gently. Lucrezio hooked his arms around his neck with a nod. Adrian carried him back to his room. A fresh tunic was waiting for Lucrezio to change into. Adrian set him on a freshly made bed. He let Lucrezio change without prying eyes. When he was changed he dried and brushed his hair for him. Again, as sleep once again pulled at his mind, Lucrezio told himself Adrian didn’t play fair. By the time Adrian finished Lucrezio was already asleep. Adrian smiled softly. He lay Lucrezio into bed and tucked him in with a kiss to his forehead. “Sweet dreams, Lucrezio.”


	13. Matters of the Heart

_The clinic was silent, the soft scratch of quill on paper and the rustling of papers the only sound. The lantern light gave a steady glow. Adrian felt his eyes grow heavy. He jolted when his head slipped from his hand and nearly hit the table. He groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He heard an affectionate chuckle behind him. Cool fingers rested against his cheeks._

_“Are you tired?” a smooth voice asked him._

_“A little. I think I’ve been writing for too long.”_

_“Join me on the couch,” Lucrezio urged. He coaxed Adrian from his chair and pulled him toward the couch. He lay down first, making himself comfortable before beckoning Adrian toward him. Adrian took the hint and lay down with Lucrezio as his pillow. He could hear the other’s steady heartbeat under his head. Lucrezio pulled a blanket over them. He slipped Adrian’s hair free and combed his fingers through it. “Comfortable?”_

_“Absolutely,” Adrian smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. “Are you warm enough?”_

_“I’m always warm with you.” Adrian smiled and closed his eyes._

Adrian opened his eyes to the sight of a messy desk. His eyes adjusted to the evening light as he slowly sat up. _‘I must have dozed off…_ ’ He looked out the clinic window at the setting sun. He stretched his arms above his head to rouse himself. ‘ _What a sweet dream. Although… it felt more like a memory…’_ he recalled. Adrian knew he wasn’t getting any more work done that day. He straightened up his desk a bit, pulled on his coat, and locked up. 

He sat at his home desk after a hearty dinner to try and get more work done. He made it through a few stacks before deciding he was finished. Adrian leaned back with a sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the ceiling. He thought back to the dream he had had earlier. _‘How can a dream be more like a memory? It lingered longer than a dream does…_ ’ he mused. ‘ _Memories_ …’ Adrian stood from his desk. He left his room, going to the one directly beside his instead. He knocked on the door, waiting until he had permission before opening it. “Hey, Rhys, you still have those letters?” 

Rhys looked confused for a moment. “Oh!” she exclaimed when she realized what he was talking about. “Yeah, hold on.” She clambered off her bed and moved to one of her shelves, shuffling things around until she found the stack. “Here.” Adrian took them when she held them out. “What are you going to do with them?”

Adrian held the stack in his hands. There was a weight to them, since there were several, but he also felt they held the weight of lost memories. “I’m going to read them --properly-- and see if I can remember something.”

“Okay. You can bring them back after you’re done if you want me to keep holding on to them.”

“Thanks,” Adrian told her. He headed back to his room letters in hand. He made sure the candle in the lantern was fresh before sitting down. They were already sorted chronologically. He chose the first letter and set the others aside. ‘ _Dear Adrian…_ ’ 

At first the letters were not very personal. The greeting and farewell were generic. There were words of encouragement, advice, and news about things in Vesuvia. Each letter was signed with an ornate set of initials. Adrian noticed there was a frequency to the letters at first. Whoever he wrote to was someone he kept constant contact with. He paused when he saw a longer period of time between the letters. He opened the next letter. _‘Dearest Adrian…_ ’ He blushed. Again the body of the letter was much the same. But there were more personal thoughts in it as well. It was the last paragraph that caught his attention the most. It was much more personal; almost separate from the rest. ‘ _You are just one thought away from my heart no matter how far away you are._ ’ The farewell was more personal as well. ‘ _I miss you.’_

Adrian opened another letter. As he read he could feel the longing in every goodbye. Some were poems he had never heard of. But the sentiment behind them still made his heart ache. Others were personal thoughts. He opened the last letter. It was shorter than the rest. The longing was replaced with a happier tone. _‘I can’t wait to see you. I’ll be there in three days. It cannot come soon enough. All my love…_ ’ Adrian reread it several times. Who was he supposed to meet? Why couldn’t he remember someone who had obviously been so important to him? _‘What happened to me that made it so I can’t remember?’_ he wondered. He sighed. He wanted to remember. Whoever he had forgotten had obviously been important to him. But it wasn’t that simple. If he did remember, what then? Was he supposed to find them again? What if they didn’t want to be found? Adrian rubbed at his temples some. He was no closer to answers now than he had been months ago. 

Adrian made his way through the Dark Forest. The afternoon sun wove through the leaves in dappled arrays. He was there for work in a way, but mostly he was glad to be somewhere he could think without being disturbed. He looked at the forest floor in thought. His mind wandered to what he knew of his lost memories. His nightmares were always the same. They gave little clues, except that he had almost --or perhaps completely-- lost someone. Perhaps that was why he couldn’t remember. Maybe it had been so traumatic he chose to forget. _‘Is that possible?_ ’ he wondered. ‘ _If it is, isn’t that unfair to the person I lost? Shouldn’t someone remember them?’_

He paused in his steps when he noticed a specific white fruit hanging from the trees ahead. As he neared the tree he found he had stumbled upon a small grove of them. Adrian climbed the tree with ease. He plucked the fruit and put them in his bag until he felt he had enough. He also picked the best looking flowers, setting them on top of the fruit. He made sure his bag was securely closed before beginning his climb down. His feet landed securely in the moss and grass with a soft thump. Adrian wiped his hands together to clean the bark from his hands. He looked around for something that would serve as a marker so he knew where the grove was. He saw an odd groove in the tree he had just climbed. ‘ _That’ll work_ ,’ he thought. Adrian headed back the way he had come. 

The forest was quiet, save for the crunch of his boots on the forest floor. It was a welcome difference to the chaos in his mind. He froze when he heard something rustling nearby. It grew closer, louder. A shadow moved among the trees. Adrian gathered magic in his hand and shot it toward the shadow. He barely had time to register he had missed before a flash of white came toward him. Adrian gave a grunt as his back hit the forest floor. He found his arms pinned above his head and a solid weight at his chest. The cold glint of metal flashed in the corner of his eye. He blinked up at ocean blue eyes in a hard-set gaze. “Lucrezio…?”

Lucrezio blinked as if he was coming out of a trance. “Adrian.”

Adrian let out a relieved breath. Now that his heart rate was settled he could take in the situation better. He suddenly realized the position he was in. “I uh… I guess I should consider myself lucky… considering the circumstances…” he said with an awkward clear of his throat.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… at least I’m only pinned to the ground.”

“Oh.” Lucrezio shifted the dagger so it wasn’t in such a threatening position. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I attacked you first. Besides, you can pin me down anytime.” Lucrezio raised an intrigued brow at him, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Adrian flushed when he realized what he had said. “I-I mean..!”

Lucrezio laughed. He released Adrian’s arms from his hold as he straightened up and got to his feet. The dagger was sheathed at his side. He secured his own bag at his side. Then he held out a hand to help Adrian up. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Gathering starfruit for medicine. And… just trying to clear my head,” he admitted with a sigh.

Lucrezio’s laughter faded completely. He knew that look. He had seen it many times, and not too long ago at that. He knew better than to press Adrian for information. Instead he reached out for his hand and took it in his own. He rubbed his thumb against the skin beneath. He gave him a soft smile when Adrian looked at him in question. “Walk with me?” he asked. Adrian was taken back to that night in Prakra. He smiled and nodded. Lucrezio gave his hand a squeeze. He began leading Adrian further into the forest. They walked in silence for some time. Lucrezio left Adrian to his thoughts, keeping their hands connected in silent comfort. The woods became darker the further they went. The trees were more ancient and sturdy. 

Adrian stopped when Lucrezio did. He was about to ask why they had stopped, since he could see nothing special about where they were, when he sensed magic in front of them. “There’s a barrier here…” he voiced. Lucrezio hummed in acknowledgement. Adrian watched as he held out his free hand. The air rippled and warped until a whorl of magic formed in front of them. “How did you do that?” Adrian asked.

“My dad made this barrier. Only I can open it now,” he explained. Lucrezio led Adrian through the barrier without hesitation. When they emerged on the other side they were standing in a glen of tall, sparkling white flowers. Trees adorned with white and gold blooms surrounded the glen.

“Wow…” Adrian breathed. “What are they?”

“These are called diamond starstrands,” he explained about the white flowers. 

“Why is that?”

“Diamonds reflect light. Look at the petals; they’re translucent. They’ll reflect any light put against them.” To prove his point, Lucrezio conjured an orb of bright blue light and held it against the flower petals. They quickly took on the light’s color, resembling deadly starstrands instead. Lucrezio changed the color and the flowers did the same. “The pollen is easily spreadable as well --and magical in its own way.” He picked one of the flowers and blew gently on the stamen. Glittering specks floated into the air.

"What about those?” Adrian asked, pointing to a golden bloom. 

“Gold lilies. They’re magic as well. Make a wish.”

“A wish?” he repeated. “What kind?”

“A small one; something you want right now.”

Adrian thought for a moment. “I wish there was a blanket we could lay on.” A gold lily bloomed, golden dust falling to the ground. A blanket formed where the dust settled. “Wow!”

Lucrezio laughed softly at the childlike wonder on his face. He watched Adrian look around the glen. “Do you feel better?” he asked after a while.

Adrian looked at him. He realized Lucrezio had brought him there to cheer him up. Or at the least distract him from his troubled thoughts. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed the back of Lucrezio’s hand. “Yes. Thank you,” he smiled. Lucrezio smiled back. “Come on.” Adrian pulled him toward the blanket. They lay down and got comfortable, looking up at the forest canopy. Birds flitted from tree to tree. Their wings glinted silver in the dappled sunlight. Adrian looked at Lucrezio. “Tell me a story,” he said. It sounded almost like a request. Lucrezio gave an inquisitive look in return. “Tell me a memory.”

With a soft smile, Lucrezio began telling Adrian about the flower glen. Luka had found it first. He made the barrier to keep the flowers safe, knowing if too many people knew about them they would soon be extinct. He took Lucrezio there when he was younger. When Lucrezio was old enough he knew how to find the glen on his own. He had learned, sadly, that the gold lilies only granted small wishes. There were certain things even magic couldn’t bring back. Adrian listened to him talk, seeing the fond look in his eyes as he talked about his parents. 

A gray sky replaced the sunshine. “I didn’t think it was so late,” Adrian mused. “We’d better get out of the forest before it gets really dark,” he suggested. Lucrezio nodded. Adrian helped him to his feet. He picked up the blanket and folded it. Lucrezio led the way out of the glen, the barrier warping around them in a buzz of magic. They trekked through the forest side by side. A plip of moisture on his cheek caused Adrian to pause. He held his hand out to the sky skeptically. Soon another plip landed in his palm, then another. “Uh-oh… Looks like--” No sooner had he begun to utter the warning than rain began to fall. “Quick! The forest floor gets treacherous in the rain!” They ran through the forest as quickly as they could. 

“This isn’t the way we came…” Lucrezio voiced when they paused to take stock of their surroundings.

“Yeah…” Adrian agreed. He squinted through the rain. His eyes locked on a hut built beneath a towering tree. “Look. There’s a hut up ahead. Maybe whoever owns it will let us wait out the rain.”

Lucrezio faltered. “Adrian, wait…” Adrian pulled him forward by the hand. Lucrezio felt his heart rate pick up in panic. “Adrian, don’t. Let’s just make a shelter. I’m not supposed to be here.” Adrian knocked on the hut door. Lucrezio froze as heavy footsteps came toward them.

The door swung open. A tall figure loomed over them. Their calm expression turned instantly into a hardened glare. “What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“Please, we’re just looking for shelter from--” Adrian paused when Lucrezio stepped protectively in front of him. He noticed he was shaking slightly under the man’s gaze. It was full of scorn as he looked directly at Lucrezio. “Lucrezio… do you know this person?”

Lucrezio’s voice was as small as he felt. He swallowed. “Muriel.”

“You’re not welcome here,” the man said sternly. “Take your lover and get out of here.”

“Lover?” Adrian blinked. He quickly freed his hand from Lucrezio’s. “Wait, it’s not like that!” he insisted with a flush and a flail of his hands.

Muriel noticed the flash of pain in Lucrezio’s eyes. He sighed, begrudgingly. “You can stay until the rain stops. And that’s it,” he said. He walked inside without another word.

Adrian gave Lucrezio an encouraging smile before ushering him inside the hut. He closed the door behind them. “This is cozy,” he mused as he looked around. “Thank you for letting us come inside,” he told Muriel.

“Don’t touch anything,” he said instantly. “Sit by the fire and get warm.”

Adrian led Lucrezio to the hearth. “Sit. Get warm. You just recovered from a fever not too long ago,” he insisted.

“Adrian… My constitution is not that weak,” he reproached, though his tone was gentle. Regardless, he did sit by the hearth as requested, unable to deny the rain had chilled him. Adrian used magic to dry their clothes. Lucrezio tensed instantly when Muriel loomed over them again. To his surprise he felt an animal pelt being draped over him. “Thank you,” he said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Muriel gave no more reply than a gruff ‘hmph’.

“Thank you,” Adrian echoed when the same was done for him. Again Muriel gave little to no reply. He simply sat down at a small bench, picked up whittling tools, and began to work on a block of wood. Adrian kept close to Lucrezio. He noticed how tense Lucrezio was. Lucrezio wove his fingers through his hair, idly braiding and unbraiding strands of his hair as he gazed at the fire. There was also a worried crease on his brow. Adrian scooted closer. “I’ll tell you a memory,” he told him softly. Lucrezio looked confused a moment before giving a grateful smile. Adrian picked a childhood memory of his own to tell. At length his lack of sleep and the events of the day caught up to him. His eyes began to droop some as the warmth of the fire seeped into his body.

Lucrezio nudged him gently. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you when the rain stops,” he coaxed. He lay the pelt around his shoulders on the floor for Adrian to sleep on.

“Don’t you need it?”

“I’m warm enough,” he assured with a soft smile. Adrian gave a smile in return. He lay down on the pelt with the other around him like a blanket. His eyes closed as he slipped into sleep. Lucrezio let out a soft sigh as he looked back at the fire. Adrian’s conversation had kept him distracted from the other presence. Now the silence was heavy.

“Hey…”

Lucrezio flinched. He turned his attention to Muriel.

“How long have you two... not... been together?” he asked.

Lucrezio’s eyes cast to the dirt floor. He looked down at Adrian’s sleeping form. He brought a hand to his heart until a sigil glowed long enough for Muriel to see. “As far as he remembers, we never were…” 

There was a long silence before Muriel spoke again. “I’m… sorry…” He stood from his work bench. Lucrezio heard some clinking in the kitchen space. Soon Muriel’s large hand held out a steaming cup of tea to him. “It’s not peppermint… but it’ll help…” he told him.

“Peppermint…?”

Muriel looked almost embarrassed. “Asra said that was your favorite. He always keeps the shop stocked with it for you.”

Lucrezio took the cup. “Thank you… I know I’m the last person you want to help.”

“No… So far… you’re not so bad. Not like _him_ , at least,” Muriel told him. He went back to his work bench without another word. 

The rain lasted for hours more. Lucrezio was again surprised when Muriel began a tentative conversation with him. It was mostly small talk, the topic changing several times until they landed on Asra. When Muriel began making dinner he told Lucrezio to help. Together they made a hot soup to ward off the chill. Adrian remained fast asleep. Muriel questioned if they should wake him. Lucrezio brushed his fingers along Adrian’s forehead. He knew if Adrian was so tired he had been having trouble sleeping. Or he was looking for temporary peace from something that was troubling him. “No… we should let him sleep,” he decided. True to his word, Lucrezio waited until the rain had truly stopped to wake him. There was enough soup left for him to get his fill. To no surprise Muriel ushered them out as soon as they were ready. Lucrezio turned to him one last time. “Thank you,” he said, keeping his words short and simple.

Muriel simply bowed his head in reply. “Watch your feet. The ground is slippery now,” he told them. 

“Thank you again,” Adrian smiled. He turned to Lucrezio. “Come on. I’ll walk you to Asra’s,” he offered. Lucrezio nodded. Together they walked through the rain-dampened forest back to the city. The sun had long set, though it was difficult to tell with the cloudy sky. Puddles reflected the sky in patches along the cobblestones. Lanterns helped dispel the remaining mist. Adrian looked at Lucrezio as they walked. He thought back to their times together during the year. At first he had thought there would be nothing between them. Lucrezio had seemed out of reach --both by status and by emotions. Now Adrian was seeing him smile and laugh. Their hands touched often as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Adrian remembered the way his heart beat when they were together; how it swelled with warmth and fluttered like it was full of butterflies. Other times, Lucrezio made him feel perfectly calm. And that, he thought, was special in its own way. They reached the door of Asra’s shop. “Lucrezio…”

He turned to look at him. “Yes?” He gave a surprised ‘oh’ as Adrian pulled him into his arms. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Adrian tightened his hold gently in reply. “Just because…” he said softly. He felt Lucrezio hug him in return. Adrian continued to hold him. If he ever found who he had forgotten, what would happen to his bond with Lucrezio? Adrian knew where his heart was. He knew who he wanted to give it to. ‘ _It’s alright. Maybe I don’t need to remember. I want to stay with him… if he’ll let me.’_ He pulled away with a warm smile. Lucrezio still looked at him in question but didn’t press him to speak. Adrian placed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Sweet dreams, Lucrezio,” he wished.

Lucrezio smiled. He tucked an errant lock of Adrian’s hair back into place, letting his fingers sweep along his jaw just for a moment. “Good night, Adrian.” He unlocked the shop door with a flick of his wrist. He cast Adrian one last glance as he closed the door. The shop was quiet and dark. He made his way quietly upstairs. 

Asra smiled at him when he entered. He sat at the dining table, a fresh cup of tea and a book in his hands. “Hey, kid. How was your day?” he asked cheerfully.

“It was… full of surprises.”

“Oh? What happened?” Lucrezio took a tea cup from the cupboard and sat down with Asra at the dining table. Asra listened as he told him about his day. He was not at all surprised to hear most of it had been spent with Adrian once they had run into each other. Though he was surprised to hear about their time in Muriel’s hut. It made him happy to hear, of course, considering Muriel and Lucio’s history. “So, Adrian walked you home, did he? My; what a gentleman,” Asra lightly teased.

Lucrezio looked bashfully at his tea. “Yes…” he agreed softly. He brought his fingers subconsciously to the spot on his cheek Adrian had kissed. _‘He’s tried to kiss me twice now… hasn’t he? Why would he do that unless…?’_ Lucrezio sighed, conflicted. “Uncle Asra…” He hummed in response. “I want so much to believe he’s mine again. But I don’t dare hope that it’s true. What if it doesn’t last? What if… being with me ends up hurting him? I’ve already put him in danger once. I couldn’t bear putting any of them through that again. But I love him. I love him so much. I just don’t know what to do…”

Asra reached across the table to take Lucrezio’s hand. “You should follow your heart, Lucrezio,” he urged. 

He gave a bit of a sad smile. “That’s the problem. I don’t know which piece to follow.”

Adrian stepped quietly into his house, slipping his boots off in the entry. He headed to his room to put his bag away. “Hey, Rhys,” he greeted as she popped out of her room. 

“Hey. Where’ve you been all day?”

“In the Dark Forest.”

“Alone? In the rain?” 

“I wasn’t alone,” Adrian told her. 

Rhys raised a brow. An impish grin took to her face. “Ooooh, I know _that_ look. You met Lucrezio, didn’t you?” Adrian’s blush was all the answer she needed. “A rendezvous in the Dark Forest,” she teased.

“Rhys,” he chided.

Rhys laughed. “We saved some dinner for you. I’ll go start the stove so you can heat it up.”

“Thanks.” He turned to continue into his room. Rhys’ question stopped him.

“What’s that in your hair? In your ponytail.”

Adrian brought a hand to the back of his hair. He felt the delicate velvet of flower petals. He plucked it carefully. A diamond starstrand had been tucked into his hair. He realized Lucrezio must have put it there. _‘But when? I didn’t even see him pick any,’_ he mused as he looked at the blossom.

Rhys leaned in to peer at the sparkling flower. “Ooooh… What is it?”

Adrian smiled. “A memory.”


	14. Only the Lonely

Lucrezio wandered through Vesuvia’s morning streets. The early morning shoppers were his only company. Some greeted him with polite bows of their heads. He made his way to a familiar bakery, the sweet smell of pumpkin bread wafting through the air long before he reached it. A familiar smile greeted him. “Morning,” he greeted.

“Good morning,” Illain returned cheerfully. “You’re up early. Is work keeping you busy?”

“I’m on a personal errand today. Could I get some pumpkin bread?” he requested.

“Of course.” Illain picked out a loaf of the orange bread, wrapped it in paper, and held it out to him. “Anything else?” Lucrezio shook his head as he handed him the required coin. “Oh! Thank you for the new addition to our garden. I can’t wait for the new ones to grow,” Illain beamed.

Lucrezio smiled back. “Thank you, too…”

Illain blinked. “For what?”

He looked bashfully at his hands. “For _him_.” He gave him another quick smile, leaving before Illain could see his cheeks turn red. Lucrezio continued through the streets toward the magic shop. That part of the neighborhood was still quiet. People were still sleeping, the early workers just rousing from their beds. He reached the shop door in no time. Although he didn’t expect it to open before he could do so himself. He blinked at the tall figure before him. 

Muriel saw him and froze. He looked a bit awkward as he closed the door. “....... Hey…..” Lucrezio nodded his head in return. 

The shop door opened again. “Muriel,” Asra voiced, his hair still tousled and voice soft with sleep. “You forgot your scarf.” He reached up to wrap the fabric around Muriel’s neck. He had to stand on his toes to do so. “Be careful going home.”

“Mm…” Muriel hummed. Lucrezio noticed the way he softened when he looked at Asra. He nodded at Lucrezio before disappearing down the street.

“Good morning, dove,” Asra greeted. He stepped back in the shop, leaving the door open for Lucrezio to follow. 

He did so, locking it behind him. “I brought you bread,” he announced.

“Oooh, breakfast,” Asra said with a sleepy smile. He took the bread and took a deep breath of it. “Did you need something from the shop?” he quirked.

“No. I just came to see you,” he replied. Then something caught his eye. “Uncle Asra…” he began as he conjured the man’s scarf.

“Hmm?”

“You might want to cover up for a little while. That mark is going to raise questions,” Lucrezio said, wrapping the scarf around Asra’s neck.

Asra flushed. He gawked for a few seconds before he could form any words. “I-It’s not what you think,” he insisted. Lucrezio raised a brow. “It’s just…” Asra faltered. He looked at the floor. “Sometimes… there comes a need only another person can fill. It’s easier to fill it with someone you trust,” he explained. “That’s all…”

Lucrezio hummed in thought. “You know, Uncle Asra… love comes in many forms. And sometimes from places we don’t expect. I don’t think you have to look very far,” he smiled. Asra blushed. “May I join you for breakfast?” Lucrezio asked.

Asra smiled. “Absolutely.”

Preparations for the Haunting began early in the month. Spooky decorations were already being put up on every building that celebrated the occasion. Seasonal foods were in high demand. South End was definitely in the holiday spirit. Adrian was walking by the colosseum when he spotted a familiar figure in the arena. He saw Lucrezio was speaking to someone so he stood in the entry waiting for Lucrezio to finish. When he was he walked over to the other. “Hey,” he voiced.

Lucrezio turned to him, smiling at the sight of him. “Hello.”

“What are you doing at the colosseum?”

“The groundskeeper wants to use the arena and the halls for the Haunt. It would be like a haunted house, from what I understand. Although the actors would be dressed as fighters from the old days.”

“Interesting. Maybe I’ll stop by and see it. What about you?”

“Oh, no. I’m not much for the Haunt,” he declined.

“Oh. Maybe I could come by for hot cider at the palace later?” he ventured.

Lucrezio smiled broadly. “I’d like that.” 

Adrian’s smile widened. He reached for Lucrezio’s hand, tentatively taking his fingers in hand. “I can’t wait.”

The ground rumbled. A piece of stone broke from the top row, tumbling to the ground with an ominous echo. Adrian and Lucrezio stood stock still in the heavy silence. With a loud crack more pieces of stone began to break and fall. “The colosseum is collapsing…” Lucrezio realized. He began pushing Adrian toward the exit. “You have to get out of here.”

“What about the people in the Red Market?”

“I’ll get them out.”

“By yourself? It’s too dangerous! Let me--!”

“Adrian, I am not taking no for an answer!” He put his hands up in front of him. A shield formed in front of Adrian, then surrounded him like a bubble. Lucrezio pushed him out of the colosseum with a burst of magic. He ran to the trap door and wrenched it open. The people in the Red Market were already aware something was wrong. Lucrezio had their attention instantly. “Listen up! The colosseum is collapsing. I want every living creature out of here as soon as possible. Everyone grabs at least one animal,” he instructed. People scrambled into action. Lucrezio ran through the market repeating his instructions. Birds were caged, larger animals leashed, others put in the cages they had come in. “Single-file, don’t crowd! There is more than one exit!” Lucrezio reminded. He caught a man trying to leave without the animals in his stall. Lucrezio stopped him instantly. “You brought those animals here, you will get them out,” he ordered.

“B-But they’re just animals!” the man protested.

“Do it or I’ll have you arrested for poaching.”

The man faltered under his icy glare. “Yes, sir…” Others with empty hands hurried to help.

Lucrezio made sure the market was evacuated. The rumbling grew louder. Soon the walls were shaking around them. “Leave your wares! They’re not worth your lives! Hurry!” He hurried through the market again to make sure it was empty. When he was sure it was empty he rushed back to the surface. A large hand pulled him out the rest of the way. Lucrezio blinked. “Muriel. What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you get out,” he said. "I convinced the doctor to stay behind. It's... safer for me than it is him..."

Lucrezio realized after a moment that Muriel was referring to Adrian. He must have told Muriel where he was. “Thank you. Let’s go.” Together they made their way toward the main exit. Large chunks of stone crashed into the arena. Pieces of the stairs were missing. Lucrezio and Muriel clambered over the stones in their way. 

Muriel pointed ahead of them. “There’s a path up ahead. It’s almost a straight shot,” he told the count.

Lucrezio looked where he directed. If they hurried they could weave through the rocks in no time. He nodded and the two picked up their pace. Lucrezio looked up at a loud crack right above them. A large part of the colosseum wall was falling straight toward them at impeccable speed. “Muriel!” Lucrezio threw his body against Muriel to push him out of the way. The colosseum crumbled on top of him.

* * *

Adrian helped usher people safely out of range of the falling debris. Others had quickly gathered to see the destruction. Palace guards were quick to stop the poachers from fleeing the scene. A menagerie of animals quickly filled the streets. Adrian scanned the crowd for any signs of Lucrezio. 

Julian and Illain rushed up to him. “Son! What’s going on?” Julian asked.

“The colosseum is collapsing. This is everyone from the Red Market,” he explained.

“How can we help?”

“Make sure no one is hurt or missing.”

“What about the animals?” Illain asked.

“I’ll look after them,” Asra volunteered as he joined them.

Adrian stopped him. “Asra, wait. Do you see Muriel and Lucrezio?”

Asra looked around. “No, why?” Adrian looked toward the still-breaking colosseum with evident worry. Asra’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean…” Before Adrian could confirm or deny his fears a loud crack brought the crowd to silence. They watched in shock as the colosseum crumbled into a pile of rubble. With a final ground-shaking rumble and a cloud of dust the chaos ceased. The colosseum was no more. But there was no sign of Muriel and Lucrezio. Asra ran toward the rubble.

Julian caught him by the arm. “Asra, don’t! It’s too dangerous!”

Asra struggled in his hold. “Let me go! They’re still in there!”

* * *

Lucrezio’s conscious returned with a vengeance. His body ached. He knew he was stuck as soon as he tried to move around. He was trapped between slabs of rock from the waist down. ‘Good, nothing is broken…’ he realized after taking stock of himself. Lucrezio pushed off the cold ground onto his elbows. He pushed against the slabs until his foot was free. Then he carefully crawled out of the trap. The dust in the air made him cough. His knee burned as it scraped against the ground. At length he freed himself. Lucrezio leaned against a jagged wall of stone. Somehow he had gotten lucky. The stones had formed a pocket when they fell. “Muriel…” He coughed again. “Muriel, can you hear me?”

For a while only the silence greeted him. Lucrezio was beginning to think Muriel had made it out unscathed. Then some rocks shifted across from him. A familiar figure joined him. “Are you stupid? Why didn’t you stick closer to me? We could have both made it,” Muriel demanded. “Why did you do that?”

Lucrezio cringed as he tried to sit better. “Because uncle Asra would be devastated if anything happened to you.” He hissed when his knee burned again. “I can see the way you look at him. I wasn’t going to leave him with no one to love him.”

Muriel was silent for a long moment. Lucrezio tried to steady his breath. At length Muriel gave a heavy sigh. “You’re a fool. He would be just as devastated if anything happened to you. Come on. We’re getting out of here.” Lucrezio nodded. Muriel began crawling back through the tunnel he had made. Lucrezio did his best to follow, needing to pause at some point to put an ice cap on his knee. Muriel came to a stop. They had reached another air pocket. This one was larger, and streaks of light pushed in through the cracks above. “That’s our exit,” Muriel told him. “We have to dig our way out. Can you… make a shield?” he asked.

Lucrezio could tell he wasn’t asking because he didn’t know if Lucrezio could. He was asking because he wasn’t sure Lucrezio was physically up to the task. Lucrezio didn’t blame him. He could feel he was worse for wear. Still, he nodded, determined to get both safely to the surface. Lucrezio stepped closer to Muriel. He formed a shield, then warped it into a bubble that surrounded them both. “I’m ready.”

“How long can you hold it?”

“As long as I need to.”

Muriel nodded and began shifting the rocks above them. Lucrezio’s shield kept them safe from falling pieces. The more Muriel dug the more they were able to stand. They used the biggest pieces as stepping stones to reach the surface faster. “You okay…?” Muriel asked when he noticed the shield waver.

Lucrezio pushed past the pain in his body and fortified the shield. “Yes. I can do it,” he assured.

Muriel could see he was struggling. “We’ll be out soon,” he promised.

Outside the ruins, people had begun to quietly disperse. Only some of the merchants from the Red Market remained. Asra was in near hysterics as Julian struggled to hold him back. Illian kept Adrian back with a gentle hand. Adrian was also visibly distressed. Rocks began to shift again. They waited with bated breath as a tall figure emerged from the wreckage. Muriel pulled Lucrezio out of the ruins. Together they stumbled to the exit, Muriel supporting Lucrezio with a sturdy arm. Cheers came from the remaining crowd.

Asra rushed to them just as Muriel lowered Lucrezio to the ground. “You’re alive!” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged them both. He peppered their faces with wet kisses. Lucrezio gave a tired smile. Muriel flushed at the affection. “Are you two okay? Are you hurt?” Asra asked once he got his emotions slightly under control.

“I’m okay,” Muriel replied. “Thanks to him.” He continued supporting Lucrezio’s body. “He pushed me out of the way… took the brunt of the damage.”

Asra looked Lucrezio over. He wiped dirt from his cheeks and quickly healed every little cut he could see. Lucrezio hissed when Asra shifted his knee for a better look. It was badly scraped in several places. Asra healed it easily. “You self-sacrificing fool,” he scolded. Tears spilled anew as he pulled Lucrezio into his arms.

Lucrezio hugged him back. He noticed Muriel looking as if he felt out of place. Lucrezio held out an arm just long enough for the silent invitation to be made. Muriel looked even more uncomfortable. But, at length, he joined in on the hug as well. “Thank you for saving me,” Lucrezio told him.

Muriel looked embarrassed again. “You, too…”

Once Asra’s tears had subsided he and Muriel helped Lucrezio to his feet. Adrian didn’t hesitate. As soon as Lucrezio’s eyes locked with his he ran to him. His hands found Lucrezio’s cheeks as he looked him over. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. “I was so worried! I thought…” 

The crack in Adrian’s voice made Lucrezio’s heart clench. He took one of his hands in his, giving it a firm squeeze. “I’m alright,” he assured softly. “I promise I’m all fixed up. What about you? Are you hurt?” he queried, looking him over in return.

“Not a scratch.” Lucrezio gave a relieved sigh. Adrian wove their fingers together for extra comfort. 

Their hands separated as the merchants came up to Lucrezio. They expressed their gratitude for being saved. Lucrezio instructed the guards to take the poachers to the dungeons, then come back to retrieve the abandoned animals. The prisoners protested the circumstances. Lucrezio coldly reminded them they were still breaking the law. Some of the guards were instructed to stay and make sure no one tried to get back in the colosseum. Soon the crowd was gone and the regular street traffic resumed. 

Illain looked at all the abandoned animals. “The poor things… What’s going to happen to them?” he asked.

“They’ll be sent to the animal sanctuary. Most of them are too far from home to be sent back,” Lucrezio told him. He knelt in front of a particular cage. “I don’t know about this one, though… He’s a runt. He won’t make it in the forest,” he sighed.

Asra peered at the little canine. “Poor little wolf pup. You’re right; he won’t make it… alone…” He finished with a bit of a sly grin. 

Lucrezio caught on quickly. He turned to Muriel, who was already trying to see past them to the cage. He looked away once he was caught. “Muriel… would you take care of him?” Lucrezio asked. Muriel hesitated. Lucrezio reached into the cage. The wolf pup was so neglected he gave no fight when Lucrezio gently picked him up. He held the animal out to Muriel. “He needs someone experienced to care for him.”

Muriel took the wolf runt into one large hand. “I guess…”

Asra gave Lucrezio a nudge. “He’s happy about it, trust me,” he whispered. Even as he said it they could see Muriel’s expression soften.

Julian stepped into the conversation with a clear of his throat. “I think we’ve all had a bit too much excitement for one day. Would you like us to escort you home, Lucrezio?” he offered.

“He’s exhausted,” Muriel interjected. “He won’t make it to the palace.”

“Muriel is right. I’ll stay at the shop tonight,” Lucrezio agreed. “Besides, I’m not looking forward to being scolded by Nissa.”

Asra put a hand to his back. “Let’s get you to bed,” he smiled. He bid the Devoraks goodbye, insisting Muriel join him and Lucrezio at least for tea and something for his new friend to eat. Lucrezio was surprised by hugs from Illain and Julian before he could leave. But he returned each in kind with a smile. He cast Adrian one last look over his shoulder as Asra pulled him away. When they reached the shop Asra went to work finding something for the wolf pup to eat.

Lucrezio insisted he could take a bath himself. He hoped it would give the two time together without prying eyes. When he got out of the bath and dressed for the night he found something had been laid out for them all to eat. Despite his fatigue Lucrezio found the evening to be rather pleasant. The sky was dark by the time Muriel decided he was ready to leave. Though Lucrezio could tell he did so somewhat reluctantly. He kept Asra’s attention as they watched him leave. “Uncle Asra… You should stay with Muriel tonight.”

“But… you’re the one that was injured. I need to look after you,” he insisted.

“Trust me,” Lucrezio gently urged. “That’s where you need to be tonight. Besides, you know I’m safe here,” he smiled. He handed Asra his scarf and bag before nudging him out the door. Asra still looked confused but followed after Muriel regardless. Lucrezio smiled. He closed the shop door and locked it with a ward. “Good luck, Muriel.”

Adrian tapped his fingers rhythmically against his desk. He felt restless and he didn’t know why. He had been quiet during dinner. Even Rhys couldn’t get a conversation out of him. He realized he was tapping his fingers, opting instead to bounce his leg. He let out a heavy sigh. A soft knock came at his door. “Dad?”

Illain smiled. “You know… if you want to sneak out… I won’t tell your father,” he told him with a secretive wink.

Adrian nearly leapt out of his chair. He paused. “Do you think it would be worth it?” he asked.

“Only one way to find out.”

He grinned. He grabbed his boots in a flash, kissed his father on the cheek, and hurried out the door. He slipped into his boots in time for them to hit the cobblestones. He kept repeating the same mantra in his head. _‘Please be awake. I have to see you!_ ’ Adrian ran through the streets with no care for the night chill. He wove through the back streets needed until at last he stood behind Asra’s shop. He smiled, breathless, when he saw Lucrezio in the window. “Lucrezio!”

Lucrezio was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his name. He tore his gaze from the moon to look into the street below. “Adrian?”

“Can I come up?” Lucrezio nodded instantly, disappearing only long enough to get the rope ladder he knew Asra used to get up on the roof sometimes. Once it was secured Adrian used it to deftly climb up the wall and through the window. In a few short minutes he was in front of Lucrezio. And seconds later Lucrezio was in his arms. His heart was still racing from adrenaline, but was soon calmed by having Lucrezio in his hold.

Lucrezio rubbed his back in soothing motions. “Are you still worried…?” he ventured.

“Mm…”

He gave a soft breath of laughter. “I told you, I’m alright,” he repeated.

“I know. I just… had to make sure…” Adrian nearly whispered. Lucrezio felt his heart flutter. Adrian pulled back to look at him. Lucrezio stood still, letting Adrian look him over for any lingering cuts or bruises from the wreckage. He was wearing something old of Luka’s. It left his legs more than bare enough for Adrian to see there was nothing left of the injury to his knee. Adrian let out a deep, relieved breath when he saw Lucrezio was scratch-free. He brought his hands to his face, brushing his thumbs along his cheekbones. Lucrezio gave him a questioning look. Adrian simply leaned forward and rest his forehead against his. Lucrezio brought a hand to Adrian’s wrist. The soft sound of his breathing and the gentle caress of his thumb at his skin worked like spells to assuage any of Adrian’s lingering fears. He pulled away with a soft smile. “You must be exhausted. Should I leave?” he asked.

Lucrezio’s heart gave a different flutter. He recalled Asra’s words from a few days ago. Suddenly he understood them much better. It wasn’t the same need he had been referring to, but it was a need nonetheless. The thought of Adrian leaving so soon made him instantly lonely. He gave a small shake of his head. “Stay,” he requested. “Just a little longer.”

Adrian smiled. That was the answer he had been hoping for. He led Lucrezio to the small bed. He joined him in sitting, staying above the covers while Lucrezio got under them. “What would you like me to do?” he asked.

“Just keep me company.”

“As you wish.” He wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close again. Lucrezio leaned comfortably against him. Adrian left the shop a couple hours later. Lucrezio was fast asleep, an empty cup of what had been chamomile tea at the bedside table. Adrian put the dishes away as quietly as he could. He brushed the back of his fingers along Lucrezio’s cheek, smiling at the soft sigh it earned him. He placed a kiss to the beautymark under his left eye. “Sweet dreams, Lucrezio.” With that final whisper Adrian slipped quietly out of the shop.


End file.
